This Body
by AssassinsLover
Summary: It was a familiar sight, someone dying, more familiar than it ever should have been.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY MORE! I got the idea in my head to write vampire Naomily and it ended up being vampire Skins. The title's from The Dear Hunter's "This Body." There's a line in the song that goes "_this body's not a temple, it's a prison_," and I thought it rather appropriate.

* * *

><p>The scream that followed the loud crack of a gunshot bounced off the walls of the buildings surrounding the narrow, trash filled alley. The angry shout that came after it a second later did the same. Across the main street, second floor lights flicked on in a couple houses.<p>

"Cook! _What the fuck!_"

"She fuckin' startled me, Freds! Lunging at me like that with that fucking pepper spray! I was acting on instinct!"

"You're not a fucking human anymore, Cook, what the hell is pepper spray going to do to you? Why the _fuck_ did you-look at the fucking blood!" Cook clicked the safety on the gun and quickly shoved it down the back of his trousers. Freddie darted to the edge of the alley, watching as more lights flicked on and people began to peek out from behind window curtains. Thankfully, the alley was dark enough to hide them from the prying eyes, at least until people started to file outside, which they inevitably would. It was almost a certainty.

"Well, do something, Cook! Don't just fucking stand there!" Freddie hissed when he turned back around to see Cook starting uselessly at the blonde writhing on the ground, clutching her hands tightly over her lower left side.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I ain't a cunting doctor!'

"What do you_ think_ you're supposed to do? Fucking turn her!" Cook shook his head, setting his jaw.

"I can't do that, Freds," he said firmly.

"If you don't, I will," Freddie snapped. "Unless you want her to die. It's the 21st Century, Cook. We can't just leave bodies lying in sewers anymore." With a loud, pained sigh, Cook crouched down beside the girl. Her eyes were wide and feverish with panic, her bright yellow shirt stained brown by the blood flowing from her side and her platinum hair pasted to her forehead with sweat.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, Blondie," he said to her softly, pulling a switch blade out of his pocket and drawing it across the inside of his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Just fucking do it, Cook," came Freddie's impatient voice from the mouth of the alley. "We need to make ourselves scarce _now_." Cook pressed his bloody wrist to the blonde's mouth. She twisted her head away. Cook frowned.

"If you don't drink this, you _will_ die. Do you want that?" The blonde's eyes widened slightly, and then with wet, red fingers she grabbed Cook's forearm and latched her mouth around the cut. A precious few seconds passed before Cook pulled his wrist away and the girl's eyes slid shut.

"Pick her up and let's go," Freddie told him, already on the move. Cook scooped the unconscious blonde into his arms with no effort and followed.

"Just put her on the sofa," Freddie said, sounding far calmer now that they were in the safety of his garden shed. Cook laid the blonde down gently, shifting one of the cushions to rest beneath her head. He wished he could cover her trembling form with a blanket, but there was no need for one when you were never cold.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Cook asked him, sinking into the battered arm chair at the far end of the shed.

"We can't just leave her be. She'll cause mayhem, start a riot, get herself and loads of other people killed. She'll be too unstable to be completely on her own for months, maybe longer. We have to take care of her." Cook nodded wordlessly, watching the figure on the couch. "Stay here. Watch her. I'm going to go find us some blood. We're going to need it." With that, Freddie left, shutting the door of the shed with a soft click and leaving Cook alone with the girl. He tongued the point of one of his fangs. Her blood still smelled enticing, but her heart beat was so weak he could hardly hear it and her blood was tainted by his besides. He knew what would be happening, soon if the rhythm of her heart was any indicator. Cook closed his eyes and listened for any indication that the change was beginning.

He didn't really sleep, none of them did, not how humans defined it. When the blonde began to thrash about, he heard, and he slowly opened his eyes to watch. It was a familiar sight, someone dying, more familiar than it ever should have been. He remembered the pain, too. Excruciating. There wasn't a single thing he could think of in his entire existence than the feel of his body slowly shutting down. He wished there was a way for him to comfort the girl, and maybe Freddie would have know if he was there, but all Cook could do was sit a bit straighter in his chair, wait, and hope that Freddie would be back soon with the blood. He also hoped for her sake that it would be over soon.

When her body stopped moving, Cook leaned forward in his chair and waiting, holding his breath for no reason. The blonde suddenly inhaled deeply and loudly, her eyes flying open. They were black, save for a thin rim of red around the outside, the sign of vampire who needed blood, and soon. She shot up, frantically taking in her surroundings. Cook observed quietly as her eyes settled on him, then on her blood-stained hands, then on her ruined clothes. She pulled up her shirt, but where there should have been a bullet wound, there was bloody, but unwounded, unmarked flesh. Not even so much as a scar remained.

"You," the blonde said, trying to sound accusatory but instead just sounding frightened. "You. What did you do? Where am I? Who are you? You _shot_ me." Cook sighed and ran a hand over his short hair.

"One question at a time, Blondie. I know there's a lot for you to take in."

"My name is Naomi. Campbell. I'm Naomi Campbell."

"Right, Naomi. I'm James Cook." He extended his hand, leaning across the space between them. The blonde, Naomi, shrunk back.

"Why do I feel so strange?"

"You're dead," Cook said bluntly. Tact wasn't his thing.

"What? I'm not dead. If I'm dead, how am I talking to you? How am I breathing?"

"You don't need to breathe."

"Uh, I think you'll find that I do."

"Try me." A defiant, but nervous look in her eyes, Naomi sucked in a deep breath and held it. A minute passed. Two. Three. "You're dead, Naomi. This isn't what was supposed to happen, but it did, and there's no turning back now." She looked at him, confused. "Now, I ain't much of a reader, but I know there's been fuckloads of books written on us, although I have yet to find someone who fucking sparkles or is willing to sit down and let someone interview them. That's a big no-no."

"What are you?" Naomi asked in an almost whisper.

"The stuff of fucking nightmares, Naomi Campbell," Cook told her, grinning broadly enough to bare his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I can has more lovely reviews? :3

* * *

><p>Naomi stared at the young man across from her, in his polo with the collar turned up and beige trousers. More specifically, she stared at the very obvious pair of fangs he was sporting. <em>Vampires don't exist<em>, she thought immediately. _They're just myths, superstitions, fairy tales. Boogeymen._ But there she was, obviously _not _as alive as she thought she was, sat across from a strange man with very sharp looking teeth, smiling a sad smile.

"Go ahead and give your teeth a poke," the boy (he looked a boy, he looked her age, except for his eyes) told her. "Not too hard though, don't want you cutting yourself just yet." Slowly, Naomi raised a her hand and stuck the tip of her thumb in her mouth. Her flesh met something sharp. She pushed up slightly and winced. Her breathing picked up, but even though she knew her heart should have been racing, it wasn't. Nor was her blood pounding in her ears. Naomi removed her hand from her mouth and placed it flat against her chest. She opened her mouth to do something, anything, but before she could get a sound out the door to the shed creaked open and a lanky boy with dark hair slipped in, carrying a small cooler in one hand.

"You're awake," he said, looking at her. "I'm Freddie." Naomi's nose twitched slightly when she looked at the cooler.

"What's in there?" she asked. "Why can I smell it?" It smelled _good_ too. Her mouth watered slightly.

"You're going to be able to do a lot of things you couldn't before, Naomi," Cook told her. "Better sense of smell, hearing, sight. Stronger, faster, etc., etc. That in there is your new drug of choice."

"We have a contact at the hospital who keeps a supply of these for emergencies," Freddie explained to her. She automatically moved over to make room for him on the other side of the sofa. Her body was still shaking and the action took a fair amount of effort. Freddie set the cooler by his feet. "Don't worry, you'll feel better in a bit." The scent grew stronger when Freddie opened the cooler lid. She clearly recognized the bag he pulled out.

"It tastes better hot," Cook said from her left. "Or at least I think so. But it ain't half bad nicely chilled. Right now it's getting' it in you that matters."

"I am_ not_ drinking that," Naomi said as firmly as she could manage, but the smell of it through the plastic bag was making her feel... hungry. Except it wasn't the kind of hunger she was used to.

"You have to," Freddie said, easily tearing a corner open and pushing it into her hands. Naomi's eyes slid shut. "Unless you want to die. Or increase the chance that you'll kill someone innocent. We'd prefer that didn't happen, after the effort we went through to keep you from dying in that alley." She took a deep breath that she didn't need and stuck the bag in her mouth. The blood was cold enough that it made her teeth ache and was simultaneously the best and worst thing she'd ever tasted. She gagged anyway, and puked half the bag back up onto her trainers. Freddie patted her back and Cook chuckled softly.

"Come on, Naomi," Cook said. "At least another half a bag, then we can get you cleaned up and explain a couple of the ground rules." It was the kindness and understanding in his tone that made Naomi nod weakly and hold the bag Freddie offered her with shaking hands, forcing as much as she could down her throat before shoving it back at the tall boy.

"I can't. No more," she muttered. She felt better though, much better, less like her body has just died.

"Feel better?" Freddie asked. Naomi nodded. "Good. You go with Cook and head inside. He'll find you clean clothes and there's a fully functioning shower." Naomi complied silently and followed Cook through a slightly overgrown but never-the-less lovely back garden and into a house with ivy climbing up the outside of the walls. It was warm inside, and surprisingly comely. Silently, Cook led her to the bathroom.

"Give me your shirt, Blondie. I'll find one of Karen's that'll fit you and have it ready for when you get out. Her rooms just next door. I'll be downstairs when you're done, yeah? Take as long as you need." Naomi unbuttoned her bloody shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, handing it to Cook. He gave her a boyish grin and for a second Naomi thought he was going to make a laddish comment but he bit his tongue and turned to leave. "Oh, and Naomikins?" he said before he shut the door. "Don't try and run off. You'll just get yourself killed."

Naomi turned the water on as hot as she dared and stripped her remaining clothes off swiftly and stepping under the spray. Her skin was almost white, and cold to the touch, regardless of how hot the water was or how vigorously she scrubbed at it with her hands. Naomi stuck her face in the stream of the water until her skin tingled, then roughly scrubbed her body clean of sweat and blood and grime. She prodded at the side of her stomach, stroking and pulling and pushing at it with her fingertips but there was nothing.

When she finally emerged, she heard voices. She shook her head and pawed at her ear, then stopped. _Right. Vampire. Super hearing. _It was the strangest thought she'd ever had. She figured she'd have a lot of thoughts like that tonight. Naomi towelled herself off slowly, marvelling at how smooth and clear her skin looked and then risked a glance in the mirror. She didn't know what she expected to see, but all that was there was a slightly paler, scared looking version of herself. Her pupils were a tad more dilated than was normal, but they were still as blue as ever. She bared her teeth, seeing for the first time her own set of fangs. She shut her mouth quickly and left the bathroom.

Dressed in clean, unfamiliar clothes, Naomi walked quietly down the stairs. Cook and Freddie were both seated around the table. They looked up when she walked in.

"Have a seat, Naomi," Freddie said. He smiled calmly at her. Naomi did as he asked and tried to keep from fidgeting. Cook spoke up before Freddie could continue.

"Ground rules: garlic is fine, water is fine, holy ground is fine for a time, stakes kill, fire kills. That means sunlight, too. We ain't nothing but corpses, babe. Got that, Blondie?" She nodded. "The no killing rule is just a given. Except if some fucker is coming at you with a stake and means to use it. Then you rip his head off." Naomi would have paled if it was possible anymore. Freddie glared at him.

"Cook is your sire," he told her, slowly turning his gaze away from Cook and looking at her instead. "It's his responsibility to watch you and take care of you until you can do it yourself. Sorry about his bluntness. What he's trying to say is don't kill the person you're feeding from. That's a whole different lesson though. The feeding, I mean." Naomi stayed quiet. Freddie glanced between her and Cook a couple times. "Right, well. There's too many people living here at the moment, so Cook's gonna take you out and start to show you the ropes a bit on the way over to the Fitch's house."

"The Fitch's?" Naomi asked.

"They're like us. They live nearby," Freddie replied. "You've got enough time to get there and back before sunrise right, Cook?"

"Don't sweat it, Freds," Cook said confidently. "We best get movin', Blondie." Naomi said a soft goodbye to Freddie and followed Cook out through the front door into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside, she took a quick look around, blinking and trying to take in the plethora of sounds and smells that suddenly assaulted her. _Fuck me_, she thought, her head spinning. _Jesus fucking Christ._

"Take a moment, Blondie," Cook said to her right. "Let yourself adjust. It'll take a minute." Naomi shut her eyes and did her best to breathe evenly and slowly. It was startling and upsetting, being able to suddenly hear things that no human should have been able to from where she was standing. The smells were familiar though, for the most part. More amplified than anything else. She opened her eyes and looked around again, slower than before. Surprisingly, she recognized where she was.

"We're still in Bristol. My house is fifteen minutes from here," she said.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Cook said sternly.

"But my mum-"

"No. It's better to detach yourself now, Naomi."

"I won't do that." Cook met her defiant stare with one of his own, but then sighed loudly.

"We'll arrange something," he finally said. "You'll still have to stay away for a couple weeks."

"Okay," Naomi agreed. Better than nothing.

"Ain't got time to dilly-dally now, Blondie. Gotta get you safe and squared away before the sun starts to come up. Fancy a run?" Naomi blinked once and suddenly Cook was at the end of the pavement, laughing. "You should see the look on your face, Naomikins. Come on, give it a go. It's not any different than it was before, just a higher top speed. Like a sports car." Naomi was at the corner as quickly as Cook was, and couldn't help the slight grin that tugged at her lips. "Fun, innit?"

"A bit." He handed her a plastic bag. A peek inside revealed her blood-stained clothes.

"Try and keep up." Cook winked at her and then he was off running again, weaving through the streets and alleys of Bristol.

Naomi wouldn't lie, it was exhilarating. The city passed by in a blur, the wind whipping her hair back from her face and tugging at her clothes. It was only a matter of minutes until she adjusted to suddenly being able to move so fast and she easily kept pace with Cook, amazed that she didn't tire. The landscape blended beautifully around her, Cook nothing but a moving flash of colour in front of her. Naomi almost wished that she had the time to look around and enjoy, but she didn't trust her own feet, even if her new found supernatural abilities probably would prevent her from tripping over a crack in the pavement.

It must have been mere minutes that passed and then the two of them were standing outside a quaint little house a couple miles out of the bustle of the inner city. There was a light on downstairs, but the rest of the house was dark. Naomi followed Cook up the path to the front door and then inside when he didn't bother knocking.

"Emily, Katie!" he called, heading towards the light. "You two need to come out here. We had a bit of a... slip-up." Naomi heard the soft noise of the TV. It sounded like a fashion program. _Great_, she thought sarcastically.

"'We?'" Naomi perked up immediately at the sound of one of the girl's voices, and let her feet follow the path Cook had taken into the living room. At first she thought she was seeing double, but then – _right, twins, duh_ – but there were differences. Subtle, but she could have picked them up regardless of if she was human or a vampire or dead or half dead or whatever she was. They both had dark hair, but the one who wasn't speaking had a tinge of burgundy in hers. She also happened to start glaring daggers at Naomi the second she stepped into view with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Er, well. Me," Cook said, rubbing the back of his head. The other twin looked in her direction as well, but her gaze was far softer than her sisters.

"Well fucking done, James," the other twin spoke up, turning her glare from Naomi to Cook. She lisped, Naomi noticed. Cook smiled sheepishly.

"I may have fucked up slightly, but there ain't any more room at Freds with Karen and Effy living with us, so she's got to stay with you two." Cook looked at her. "Naomi, this is Katie," he motioned to the twin with the lisp, "and this is Emily." Naomi wasn't sure how she managed to look so sophisticated in a vest top and pyjama pants, but she did. Naomi felt her breath catch when their eyes met. Emily's widened slightly and her nostrils flared once, but then a smile broke over her face.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounding far huskier than it had when she'd spoken to Cook. "Ignore Katie. She's just a bitch."

"Oi!" Katie called from where she'd retreated to the couch. "Fuck you, bitch."

"Point made," Emily commented. "You should go now, Cook. You don't want to get caught out when the sun's coming up." She gave him a pointed glare.

"Yeah, alright, alright. You ladies can have your girlie time," Cook said, backing towards the door. "I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow night, Blondie." And with that he was gone. Naomi shifted awkwardly. Katie turned the volume up on the TV. Emily gave Naomi a look and began to walk towards the stairs. Naomi followed her to a large bedroom.

"You can stay here," Emily told her. "Feel free to move around whatever you want. Sorry it's a bit musty; we haven't had it open in a while. We can air it out after the sun sets." Her nostrils flared again.

"Do I smell okay?" Naomi asked, suddenly self-conscious. "I took a shower, but-"

"There's still blood in your veins. Your blood. And it's still on your clothes," Emily interrupted abruptly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll fade in a few days. It's just..." she trailed off and then shook her head. "If you need anything, come find me. Katie's more likely to tear your head off than she is to offer her assistance." She smiled again and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Naomi listened to her footsteps and heard the creak of the sofa as she settled next to her sister. She could hear angry whispers, but couldn't make out the words.

She kicked off her trainers and climbed under strange covers in a strange bed in a strange room in a strange house and shut her eyes. She waited for sleep to come, even though she knew it wouldn't. Her hand moved to the unbroken flesh of her stomach again, fingers prodding at the soft flesh. Barely containing a sigh, Naomi rolled over, pushed her face into a strange pillow and tried not to think of anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, Naomi was sulking back downstairs and flopping on the couch next to Emily, the other twin no where in sight. Emily glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and handed her the remote for the TV.

"You can change the channel if you want, see if you can find something you like."

"How do you stand it?" Naomi asked after a moment of channel surfing, finally settling on a re-run of a show she hadn't watched in years.

"I used to count sheep," Emily said. "I thought it would put me to sleep. It never did but I'd keep doing it anyway until something interrupted my counting, and then I'd start again. I did it for years."

"When did you-?" Naomi started, but then looked away, embarrassed and feeling like she was blushing even though she knew she wasn't.

"Not as long ago as you might think," Emily replied with a small, sad smile. "Katie revelled in it, naturally. It's only recently that she's calmed down somewhat."

"And you?" Naomi asked, keeping her gaze firmly focused on the television set. Emily's reply took so long that she thought she overstepped a boundary, but when she looked over, the other woman was sat with a quiet look of reflection on her face. "Emily?"

"I was devastated that I'd never be able to see another sunrise again," she said. "I gave up trying to after a while; had a few too many close calls." The thought would have chilled Naomi's blood if she had any left. The brunette turned to her with a grin. "I don't recommend it. Just a bit painful." Naomi looked away and bit her lip. Emily stood and walked away. Naomi listened to her footsteps and to the sound of a door opening and something being shuffled around. She gave the brunette a questioning look when she returned with a pillow and an armful of blankets that made her look smaller than she was.

"What's all that then?" Emily placed the pillow against the arm of the sofa that Naomi was almost leaning on, and then another on the opposite. She sat and the laid her head down against it, then, struggling slightly, threw the blanket over both of them. "Emily, what are you doing?"

"Helping," the brunette said, shifting around until she appeared to be comfortable and training her eyes on the television. "I'll stay down here with you and try to help you out. It'll take practice, but what we do is good as. Go on, get comfy." She lowered the volume on the TV, but even with it so soft Naomi could still hear it more or less clearly, although it wasn't too intrusive. Naomi shuffled around obediently until she was as comfortable as she could get and huddled under the blanket. "Now shut your eyes." She waited until Naomi obeyed again until continuing. "Relax your body. Breathe deep and slow, start at your toes." Naomi did as she was bid, focusing on each of her limbs until she felts them relaxing, although she was still tense. "Good enough for now," Emily continued. "Pick a sound, any sound, the telly, something from outside, whatever you like. Focus on that, and only that. Tune everything else out. It'll never match up to actual sleep, but..."

Naomi picked the sound of Emily's breathing. She didn't know why, but out of all the sounds that were filling her head, that was the one that stood out to her the most. It was slow and steady, although it was strange to be able to hear it without being accompanied by a beating heart.

A loud bang startled her awake, her body immediately tensing and shooting up. No, not awake. Just alert. And all it was was the garbage truck outside. Emily was gone, and her heart was firmly settled silently in her chest instead of hammering like a drum in her throat like it usually did when something jolted her awake. The house was quiet. For a second Naomi thought she was along until she heard creaking and muttered voices from upstairs. She pushed the blankets aside and walked to the window, covered by a thick blackout curtain. She raised her hand to it, her fingers clutching at the fabric. It was tempting, knowing that sunlight was just on the other side.

"You're awake," came Emily's voice from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She took in the sight of the other girl, in a jumper and jeans, pale with heavy shadows around her sad looking eyes but still the most flawless creature Naomi had ever seen. _Wait, what? Christ, Campbell, you're dead, not gay._

"In a manner of speaking." Emily's eyes focused on her hand and narrowed slightly. Naomi dropped it to her side instantly.

"Are you hungry?" Naomi put her hands over her stomach and shook her head. "Not what I meant." Emily giggled.

"Oh. Right. ...no?" Emily crooked a finger.

"Come here." Naomi shuffled over to stand in front of the brunette, looking down at her. "Let me see your eyes." She bent down slightly and Emily stood up on her tiptoes, examining Naomi's pupils closely. The blonde inhaled softly. She smelled blood, but it was mulled almost. Muddied. Which she supposed it must have been with how long the brunette had been around, but there was something there that she immediately labelled "Emily" in her mind. When Emily pulled away, either Naomi's eyes were playing tricks on her, or the brunette's were darker than they had been just before.

"Do I have to?"

"It stops tasting so horrible after a bit," Emily said reassuringly, turning to walk into the kitchen. Naomi followed after her, feeling like a homeless puppy. "You're young, you have to feed more often than Katie or Cook or I do," she explained, pulling a blood pack out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass like it were a cup of juice. "And we can't trust you with being around humans yet." Naomi accepted the glass and grimaced down at the dark red fluid, although her nostrils flared at the scent and her teeth ached.

"Thanks," she muttered. She sniffed at it and then took a delicate sip. As soon as the blood touched her tongue she was a goner. Emily leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Naomi quickly drained the glass, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking embarrassed.

"You're taking all this very well," she commented offhandedly, glancing at Naomi's eyes again when she took the glass from her to refill it.

"I reckon I'm still in shock," Naomi replied, emptying the glass again as swiftly as she did the first time. Emily methodically rinsed, cleaned and dried the cup after taking it from Naomi again and set it gently back in the cabinet, Naomi watching her all the while. "What do you guys do all day?"

"Usually we sleep," Emily replied. "Or at least Katie does. I like to go out if it's cloudy."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Yeah, but... it's easier now than it was when we were first turned. Loads of shit on the internet to keep us entertained," Emily replied, winking.

"You never said how old you are," Naomi said, carefully watching Emily's expression.

"Physically, I'm a teenager. Take a guess at the other."

"I hate guessing games," Naomi said, frowning. Emily bit her lip and glanced away, then looked briefly at Naomi.

"Katie and I were born in the 20s." Naomi's eyes widened slightly. "What? It's not like we're fucking ancient."

"Yeah, but, you've lived through so many important events." Emily shrugged.

"So have loads of other people."

"It must be amazing, though, to actually experience things rather than just reading about it all."

"Not as amazing as you might think," Emily said sadly. "Forever's a very long time, Naomi."


	5. Chapter 5

She'd never been so fucking _bored_ in her entire life. She felt like a proper fucking lazy arse, still curled up on the sofa with a blanket and pillow (more for comfort than out of actually feeling cold), mulling over what Emily had said to her about living forever. It had chilled her to the bone, the tone in the brunette's voice when she'd pointed out something that should have been achingly obvious. And now that Naomi thought about it, she doesn't _want_ to live forever. She doesn't want to watch everyone she knows slowly age and die while she stays the same. Especially not her mum.

She stopped thinking about it then, because thinking about her mum hurt (not that she'll ever admit it), and Cook said he'd deal with it so it's his problem to sort out, not hers. This whole situation was his fault, actually. She didn't know what caused him to shoot her in the first place, because her recollection of that night had gone a bit fuzzy, but she didn't actually give a fuck if her anger was unjustified either.

So there she was, alone, bored, staring blankly at the television with fuck all to do because all of her shit was at home, Katie hadn't emerged from upstairs since the previous night, and Emily had taken advantage of the clouds that rolled in a bit after dawn to get some fresh air.

"I thought vampires couldn't go out in daylight at all," she had observed when she noticed that Emily was getting ready to leave. The brunette had shrugged.

"It's not direct sunlight, to be fair. You know how it gets in England, especially in Bristol," Emily told her.

"Can I go out with you then? I'm about to fucking tear my hair out." Emily looked at her apologetically and shook her head.

"I'm a lot older than you, Naomi, remember? It's still uncomfortable to go out, it just doesn't cause any major damage. And I'm used to it anyway. Besides, you still can't be around people. You jumping on someone in a club or something would be bad enough. The consequences of attacking someone in broad daylight are far more severe." Naomi huffed at that, and crossed her arms over her chest. Emily crooked her mouth slightly. "Sorry. Katie's around if you need anything. Cook should be bringing some of your things over with him tonight." She paused abruptly at the door. "Oh, yeah, blood packs are in the fridge. Try not to make a mess, yeah?" Naomi had felt all of five years old then, and she was sure that Katie was absolutely_ thrilled_ to play babysitter to the newbie.

With a sigh of frustration, Naomi stretched out on the sofa, turned the telly down and tried to relax her body and focus on one thing, like Emily had told her. Practice makes perfect after all, and there really wasn't any better way to spend her day than …."sleeping." There was too much noise, though, and she felt uncomfortable without Emily there, a fact that made her even _more_ uncomfortable. _Focus, Campbell_, she scolded herself. _And not on fucking Emily._ Which of course turned out to be a poor choice of phrase, and apparently being dead had completely fucked with everything, because Naomi was definitely not gay but the thought of fucking Emily was far more appealing than it should be. _Can vampires even _have_ sex...?_

It made her fangs ache. She shook her head fiercely and squirmed out from under the blankets she'd piled over herself, ambling into the kitchen and methodically opening all the cabinets until she found the glasses. _No reason I can't drink my blood like a civilized person_, Naomi mused sarcastically. _Christ, if these aren't the weirdest fucking thoughts I've ever had in my fucking life._

After what seemed like a fucking eternity, Emily finally came home, looking much better than she had that morning. She was almost glowing, actually. It was attractive. _Stuff it, _Naomi. Naomi's nose twitched when she walked in the door, carrying the scents of the outside world with her, and something else. Naomi frowned.

"Hey," Emily greeted casually, sliding the bolt lock on the door into place with a deafening clunk.

"Did you enjoy your time among the unsuspecting mortals?" Naomi asked in response. Emily gave her a long stare, her brow furrowed slightly, trying to figure out if the blonde was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah," she said eventually. "It was good." Naomi turned her head towards the stairs at the sound of footsteps, confirming that it was indeed Katie before turning back around and fixing her eyes on the telly.

"You've fed," she heard the other twin say from the foyer.

"Brilliant observation, Katie," came Emily's slightly annoyed voice in response. "Why do you care?"

"It's broad daylight, Ems. Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed? You know a group of hunters has been seen sniffing around." Naomi froze. _Hunters?_ "And you could at least have picked a fit guy to prick."

"We're not having this discussion again, Katie," Emily said, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, well a guy would have attracted less attention," Katie sneered.

"Fuck off, Katie. It's not exactly uncommon nowadays." Naomi suddenly felt guilty for eavesdropping. "It's not like I made it obvious."

"Maybe to a normal person it wasn't fucking obvious."

"We are not having this conversation right now, Katie," Emily hissed. Naomi heard a set of footsteps slam up the stairs. She winced slightly at the volume of noise they made. Naomi sniffed the air. There was a trace of the hideous (to her) perfume that Katie wore in the air, but that was it.

"Emily?" she called out hesitantly. A few seconds passed, but then she heard a sigh and listened as Emily walked over to her.

"Ignore Katie," the brunette said before Naomi could open her mouth again. "She's just pissed 'cos she had to stay here and make sure you didn't go off on a rampage. Have you fed?" Naomi nodded and made room on the couch for Emily to sit.

"Can I go out tonight, at least? I think I might actually off myself if I have to spend much longer in here," she said, tilting her head back. She felt Emily's eyes on her. It made her skin tingle.

"Up to Cook," the brunette replied. Her voice was huskier. "I'm sure he'll take you out anyway. It's a delicate balance we have to keep until you learn to control your urges."

"I haven't had any urges," Naomi pointed out, closing her eyes. _Unless the constant desire to be around you counts._

"You will," Emily said darkly. "You haven't had to deal with not being able to get blood when you need it. It'll be different when you haven't had any in days, and there's someone standing next to you and you can _hear_ the blood pumping through their veins, and the scent of it is enough to make your mouth water and your teeth throb." Naomi'd opened her eyes to watch Emily halfway through her rant. There was something... dark in Emily's eyes. Not evil, but not good either. Just dark. Sinister. Naomi swallowed over the lump that formed in her throat and stared at the television instead. After a few minutes Emily stood and vanished into another room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cook showed up soon after dark, much to Naomi's relief. Emily had avoided her since their conversation on the couch, and Katie still hadn't said a word to her since the previous night, not that that was a surprise. He had a bag with him and an air of a familiar scent.

"Hey, Naomikins," he greeted with a broad grin that proudly displayed his fangs. "I stopped by yours and grabbed you some clothes." Naomi frowned.

"You stopped by my-you were in my house? Around my mum? Did she see you? I swear to god Cook if you hurt her-"

"Calm down, Naomi. I didn't even see her. Just popped in the window, grabbed some clothes, popped back out."

"How did you know where I live?" Naomi asked, still scowling. "Let alone which room mine is."

"Got a friend who knows a friend who's got connections," Cook replied with a wink. "And you've got a very distinctive scent. Anyway, here you go. You get changed, yeah, I'll have a chat with Emilio then we'll see about getting you out and about for your nice starter course." He handed her the bag then sauntered off into the house. Naomi peeked inside as she went upstairs to her room. She dumped the contents out on the bed and pushed them around. Obviously Cook hadn't put any effort into actually paying attention to what he grabbed, if the mish-mash of items she had in front of her was any indication.

Naomi stripped her clothes off and tossed them almost violently into the corner, glad to be rid of them. At least Cook had been intelligent enough to bring her more than just pants and shirts, and there were several fresh pairs of knickers. She changed quickly, delighted to find that her favourite shirt and green jumper were both in the pile. She heard voices as she pulled her jumper over her head.

"Hunters? Katie, you're not serious are you?" came Cook's voice, drifting up the stairs.

"Effy said she saw them when she was out feeding last," Katie said in response. "They're close. It's too dangerous to take the newbie out on your own. She said there was three of them, but maybe more." Naomi crouched at the top of the stairway, holding loosely onto the rail as she listened.

"There haven't been any of them here in decades, why would they suddenly move in here now?" She caught Emily's scent a scant second before the brunette spoke.

"Naomi, what are you doing?" The blonde snapped her head toward the bottom of the stairs and stood so abruptly that she almost fell over.

"I-uh. Nothing." Emily raised a brow.

"I'm going out with you and Cook tonight," she said. "It's... not safe. Besides, twice the people, twice the lesson, right?" Naomi shrugged and followed Emily to the door. She was anxious for fresh air.

"Cook, can we go now please?" Emily called. The lad bustled out in a hurry, and grinned again when he looked at Naomi, who was practically bouncing on her feet.

"Eager are we babes?"

"Shut up, Cook," Naomi replied.

Emily stuck close to Naomi's side as they walked with Cook a bit ahead of them, leading the way through the streets.

"We need to teach you to feed," Emily told her. "With luck we'll find someone out wandering the streets drunk or high." Naomi bit into her lip, mindful of her fangs. "Don't worry, Cook and I won't let you kill them, but you need to learn. Sooner rather than later." Naomi would have been content to live off blood packs, but she didn't dare argue with her.

"Oi, Emilio," Cook called. "There's a couple over there, look high as kites to me." Naomi followed Cook's hand to two figures across the road walking towards the park. She could smell them.

"Go for it," Emily said. They sauntered over, Naomi trailing behind slightly, watching as Emily and Cook worked their charms. So to speak. Cook was watching her closely, but Naomi couldn't keep her eyes off of Emily, how she smirked and cocked a brow as she danced around the tall lanky boy. She couldn't look away even when Emily shoved the boy forcefully against the bricks behind him and sunk her fangs into his neck. Something akin to jealousy panged in her chest, but Naomi didn't have enough time to dwell on it, because Cook was motioning her closer. His mouth was bloody, and the girl he had looked half asleep. He tilted her head to the side, exposing the pale, unbroken flesh of her neck. Her nostrils flared. She almost smelled like Emily did.

"Just ease into it, Naomikins," Cook said. "Your instincts'll do the rest." Naomi moved to place a hand against the girl's neck, but Cook stopped her and moved it to her waist instead. Naomi hardly noticed. Something deep in her chest took over then, as she sunk her teeth into the girl's neck. There weren't words to accurately describe it, the feeling of someone's blood, hot and fresh, filling her mouth. The girl tasted different than the blood in the packs had. Better. Naomi almost felt alive again. She didn't ever want to stop.

She was forced away by Cook's hand tugging on her shoulder, forcefully enough that she stumbled back a few paces. She growled at him. Literally. Cook glared at her.

"You need to learn when to stop so you don't kill someone," he said sharply. "You don't want to live with something like that. Trust me. Come on now, calm down and help me move her to the park bench." The rumbling in Naomi's chest continued for a few seconds, but it finally abated and she helped Cook walk the girl towards the park.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"What're you apologizing for?" Cook asked. Naomi shrugged. "Ain't got nothing to apologize for, Naomikins. You'll learn in time." Naomi wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand, feeling suddenly disgusted with herself. She looked over her shoulder to where Emily was just pulling away from the boy. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Naomi scolded herself.

She watched with a small sense of awe as Emily supported the boy with an arm around his waist and his over her shoulders, the sight of someone as small as her easily carrying his weight surprising. When both the kids were sat tight, Cook grinned at her.

"You did good, Naomikins," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a slight squeeze. Naomi smiled despite herself. She met Emily's eyes. The brunette smirked at her. Naomi tried in vain to ignore her sudden arousal. _Is that even possible? Christ. I'm not gay. I'm not. Gay._ Emily's nose twitched almost imperceptibly, her eyes black in the light from the street lamps.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yaaaay for another update on Kat's personal life and how it gets in the way of everryyytthiiinnngggggg. Obviously since my step-mother passed away almost a year ago, this is a very difficult time for my family and I. In addition to that, I'm currently looking for another job. Also, by the end of the year, both my brother and my sister will have moved to live with THEIR father which means that mine can no longer afford to live in the house, so he'll be putting it up for sale and once it's sold he'll be moving out to live with his parents until he finds a place to live and a job near where they are, which is 11 hours away from me at the least. Unfortunately, all of this means that I'm extremely stressed/upset and that affects my writing, so I apologize for any ridiculous amount of time between updates. I'll try my best to get things up at a semi regular pace.

* * *

><p>"Cook?" Naomi asked the next night as they sat at the harbour while Emily prowled about looking for someone to bring back to Naomi. She flicked a pebble into the water and swung her legs back and forth where they rested over the edge of the pier. "Can we-can vampires, like..." she motioned uselessly with her hands. "Fuck?" she finally blurted out, a bit louder than she meant to. Cook chuckled.<p>

"The logical answer would be no," he said. "but it's amazing what a fucking good feeding can do." He winked at her. "Why, you got your eye on someone? Got a boyfriend?" Naomi shook her head, looking up when she heard Emily approaching and smelled the human she had with her.

"No. No boyfriend," she answered absently, getting to her feet. "I'd just hate to live forever and never be able to have sex again."

"True that, Blondie," Cook said.

"Here, Naomi," Emily said when she stood in front of the blonde. It was a girl again, with bite marks already in her neck. She was looking at Emily like she wanted to fuck her brains out. Naomi growled, pushed the girl's head to the side harder than she meant to, sinking her fangs in like she had the first night. She forgot about Cook and Emily, then, and the reason she was suddenly so pissed off in the first place. All there was was this strangers warm, sweet tasting blood.

But as nice as it was, and the high that immediately followed when Cook pulled her away, she still couldn't help but feel like a monster when she saw the girl's bloody neck, and wiped her own mouth clean. Emily was looking at her with her head cocked to the side slightly while Cook took care of the girl. The brunette reached up slowly, and almost hesitantly wiped the corner of Naomi's mouth off. Emily pulled away the second Cook turned around and took a step back.

"You need to be more careful, Naomi, snapping people's head's like that. You're stronger now, remember? You can break someone's neck feeding from them like that," Cook said. Naomi would have blushed if she was able.

"Sorry," she mumbled, tonguing one of her fangs. They still ached. She frowned.

"What, you still hungry, Blondie?" Cook observed. Naomi met Emily's dark eyes and nodded slightly. The brunette bit her lip and turned her head slightly.

"Alright, well, let's go look for someone else the-" Cook stopped abruptly as all three of their heads turned sharply to the sound of footsteps coming from further down the harbour. The figure was tall, clothed in a long coat with a fedora. Naomi couldn't see their face in the dark, but she could smell them. Him. Distinctly male with a cologne that almost overpowered the scent of his blood. The hair on the back of Naomi's neck stood up. Emily's small form inched in front of her slightly, Cook next to her. The man's hand moved in side his coat, something that glinted in the moonlight.

"Run!" Cook yelled at the same time Emily's fingers closed around hers and yanked her violently to the side. Naomi wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that it wasn't good. All s he could do was let Emily drag her along behind Cook. Cook was leading them on a completely fucking roundabout route, and she didn't know why they were running such a weird path when whoever that person was certainly wouldn't be able to keep up with them. Naomi didn't have much time to think though, because even with her new abilities, she still didn't have psychic powers. She registered knocking over a very startled looking man stumbling out of a bar before Emily had her back on her feet again.

When they finally stopped running, they were outside Freddie's shed.

"Katie warned you, Cook," Emily said, sounding remarkably calm. She hadn't let go of Naomi's hand. The blonde fidgeted slightly and Emily dropped her hand.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A hunter," Cook replied with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face. "One of the ones Effy saw I guess."

"Great, so now there's people trying to fucking kill me," Naomi said, slumping against the wall of the shed. "Why didn't you just kill _him_? It was only one guy."

"We have to protect you," Emily said before Cook could open his mouth. "They're trained to kill vampires, Naomi. It's not as simple as it sounds. If something were to happen to one or both of us, then you wouldn't stand a chance." The brunette gazed hard at her.

"Come on, ladies. We need to get inside before the sun comes up or that hunter catches further wind of us." Naomi trailed after the two of them, equal parts reluctant and eager to be inside. She didn't fancy taking a stake through the heart if she could help it, but the fresh air cleared her head. She paused at the door, but when she inhaled a new scent caught her attention and drew her inside.

"Effy," Naomi heard Emily say from the kitchen with an air of surprise. "When did you get back in town?"

"Yesterday morning. Where's the new blood?" Effy's voice was cool and casual and rough like she'd smoked too many fags. Could vampires smoke? Naomi made a mental note to ask Cook.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Katie, obviously." Naomi peeked her head around the corner in time to see a skinny brunette pulling away from a hug with Emily, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes met Naomi's, a smirk appearing on her face. "She's pretty," Effy commented nonchalantly. Naomi rounded the corner and stood with her hands in the pockets of her trousers. Effy gave her a once over.

"Hi," Naomi offered lamely. Effy cocked her head to the side.

"Hello. You're Naomi." She nodded. "Effy."

"Charmed." Effy inclined her head slightly. Naomi smiled. _I like her_, she thought, her body relaxing.


	8. Chapter 8

"New blood," Effy called from the door of the room Freddie had offered Naomi until her and Emily could go back to the Fitch's house. Naomi looked up. Effy waggled a pack of cigarettes in the air. "Come have a smoke with me." _Well that solves that question. _Naomi pushed herself off the bed and to her feet.

"Isn't it almost sunrise?" she asked as she followed Effy down the stairs and through the house to the back door. Effy shrugged.

"Don't worry, I won't let you burn up." Naomi nodded, but she was still wary. "Emily wouldn't like that at all."

"Oh, and you would?" Naomi snapped. Effy smirked and held open the door for her.

"Not at all." They sat on the bench by the shed, and Effy lit up two fags and handed one to Naomi. She took a deep drag, held it, then exhaled slowly out of her nose. Naomi followed hesitantly, half expecting her lungs to crumble into dust along with the rest of her.

"Are you sure this isn't going to kill me?" Effy chuckled.

"Not anymore. You're already dead. Just don't expect a nicotine high anytime soon." Naomi hummed in response. They sat in silence while they smoked, and continued to after. Naomi enjoyed the fresh air, and felt no need to stay hidden away inside with Effy next to her. It wasn't until she noticed that the sky had gotten noticeably lighter that she began to panic.

"Are we going to go inside any time soon?" she asked, moving to stand. Effy firmly pulled her back down again.

"In a bit. I told you I wouldn't let you burn." Naomi watched the sky cautiously. "So, how'd it happen?" It took a moment for her to register what Effy was asking.

"Oh, you know, I had a hankering to try out vampirism for a while so I went and got myself shot so I could die and be born again," Naomi said, smiling sarcastically. "I'm surprised Katie hasn't told you."

"No. She said, quote 'Cook fucked up and now Em and I have got some tall, gawky cow to look after'. End quote."

"I'm not gawky," Naomi protested, looking down at her limbs. "I was walking back from a club, and Cook and Freddie just appeared out of fucking nowhere trying to chat me up so naturally my reaction was to go at him with my pepper spray, which resulted on me getting shot." Effy barked out a laugh.

"Mint. Shame it healed up. That would have left a wicked scar." They laughed together.

"Why's Cook even carry a piece on him anyway? It's not like he needs to hold a gun to someone's head to feed off them," Naomi asked when she stopped giggling.

"Old habit from when he was in the army." Naomi raised a brow.

"When?" Effy didn't have a chance to answer, although Naomi has a strong suspicion that she wouldn't have done so anyway, because Emily's concerned and slightly pissed off voice came drifting over from the house.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Effy you know she's not as strong as we are, she's going to fucking explode." Effy turned her head in Emily's direction and smirked. Naomi stood when the lanky brunette did and followed her inside. Effy ignored the glare Emily sent her way and brushed past Naomi towards a different part of the house.

"She likes you," she whispered as she walked past, leaving a puzzled Naomi in her wake. The blonde turned away while Emily locked the door, distancing herself from any possibility of suffering the brunette's wrath and hiding away in her temporary room. She turned on the lights, but even that wasn't enough to chase away all the shadows in the room. She flicked them off again and tossed and turned on the bed. As soft as its sheets were, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

She didn't know how long she spent in there alone, but eventually she picked up the familiar sound of Emily's footsteps and a soft rap at her door. It opened a second later. Emily slipped inside and shut it again, offering her a small smile that Naomi could still see, even in the dark.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here?" the brunette asked. "This is the only room that doesn't actually belong to anyone, and there's too much noise downstairs."

"Yeah, sure," Naomi answered, shuffling over on the bed. She felt Emily settle in next to her. She turned her head to the side and found herself staring at Emily's profile; the tilt of her nose and the curve of her lips. _Not gay_, she told herself firmly, shifting slightly. Her fingers brushed against Emily's. They were warm.

"Is it alright if I ask you questions?" she asked.

"About what?" Emily replied. Her fingers twitched slightly against Naomi's.

"About vampires."

"Technically it's Cook's job to do that, but he's never really been the best sire. So sure."

"Why don't you feel cold?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Our bodies are the same temperature. I feel normal to you and to everyone else. It's just humans who think we feel like death."

"What happens if I try to eat actual food?"

"You'll most likely puke it all back up again within a few minutes." Naomi grimaced.

"So I can never have another cheeseburger?" she asked.

"You won't want one, trust me. Take a whiff whenever you get a chance. It's the most repulsive thing you'll ever smell," Emily said with distaste.

"I trust you know t his from experience?" Naomi asked.

"I make a point of not walking by McDonald's." Naomi chewed on her lip, a question mulling around in her mind.

"Emily?" she finally asked after several minutes had passed. The brunette hummed. "What was it like, living back then? Properly living, I mean."

"You said you wanted to ask questions about vampirism," Emily replied after a pause.

"Sorry," Naomi muttered.

"It's alright," Emily said with a slight sigh. "I suppose it couldn't do any harm. You're one of us now after all." Naomi rolled onto her side, her eyes fully adjusted, and watched Emily as she began to speak. "We were born in 1921. Don't really remember Dad, Katie and I were only about a year old when one of his war wounds became infected and he got sick. Mum mostly raised us on her own. When we were sixteen Katie would sneak us out to jazz clubs. Then the war started." Naomi waited for Emily to continue. When she didn't, the blonde screwed her mouth up slightly and bit her lip. To prod, or not to prod. She was about to ask if Emily would continue when the brunette turned her head and opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her throat when she saw how close they were. Naomi swallowed hard, her gaze dropping to Emily's lips. Effy's words from that morning echoed in her mind. She could feel Emily's breath warm against her lips. The brunette inched closer.

Cook's sudden shout of triumph from the floor below startled them both away from each other.

"Him and Freddie are watching a match," Emily explained. She sounded a bit breathless. Could vampires even get breathless? _Apparently they can, you nonce._

"Right," Naomi replied, staring hard at the ceiling. She bit her lip, willing the awkward silence to leave.

"You alright?" Emily asked eventually. Naomi nodded.

"When you said that Cook's not a particularly good sire, you sounded like you know first-hand," she said after a small while.

"Close enough," Emily said, a tinge of something akin to hate in her voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Please give me love. XD I'm going to write regardless of how many reviews I get, but I'd really appreciate hearing what you guys think. It does give me the motivation to keep on going.

* * *

><p>Emily was sleeping peacefully beside her, but it was eluding Naomi once again. Partly it was her inexperience with the technique Emily used, and partly because she wanted to know more about the brunette's life and, partly it was because she was pretty sure they were going to kiss before Cook shouted, but either way she could safely say that Emily was the reason she couldn't sleep. She sighed softly, not wanting to disturb Emily from her trance, and abandoned her attempts at sleep to join the others downstairs. Freddie was sat at the kitchen table with an unlit spliff in his mouth, deft fingers in the process of rolling another. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and grinned at her.<p>

"What's the point of that then?" she asked. Freddie shrugged.

"Nice to have some fun after a feed," he replied. "Do you want me to roll you one for later?" Naomi sat in one of the empty chairs with a sigh.

"Why the fuck not?" Freddie smiled at her again. "Freddie?" she asked after he finished rolling the joint and had set it gently to the side.

"Hm?"

"Is Cook Emily's sire, too?" Freddie paused measuring his spliff to look at her again.

"The twins are touchy about stuff like that, yeah, especially Emily. You'd be better off asking her yourself. She seems to like you enough."

"I think she just feels responsible for me," Naomi said before she could stop herself. Freddie laughed softly.

"If Emily didn't like you, you'd know. She's as obvious as Katie is in that regard." Naomi rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm, chewing on her lip as she watched Freddie work. "Smells great, doesn't it?" Freddie asked, setting another joint to the side.

"Yeah, much better than the shit I usually get." Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, well, when you've been around as long as I have you learn where to get the good skunk."

"Are we having a party tonight?" came Emily's husky voice from behind Naomi. The blonde could hear the smile in her tone.

"Nah, just getting some spliffs ready. Effy wants to go clubbing." Emily sat across the table and snagged one of the joints Freddie had set aside, tucking it behind her ear.

"Who's going to watch Naomi?" the brunette asked, casting her a sideways glance. "She can't come out with us, not if we're all going to be getting pissed."

"I'll be fine here on my own," Naomi butted in. _Although I'd really like to get drunk._ Emily glared at her.

"No, not with the hunters around. And you're still too young to be left alone." Naomi matched Emily's glare with one of her own. "Freddie, will you stay here and watch her?"

"What?" the lanky boy said, the spliff he'd been holding in his mouth dropping to the table. "Come on, Ems, I haven't been out in fucking ages."

"Well you know Cook isn't fucking going to. Where is he anyway? He should be here making sure she doesn't climb out a window and burn to death." As if on cue the front door opened and Cook walked in carrying a large cooler with Effy behind him. Emily stood and followed him down to the basement. After a few seconds Naomi could hear yelling.

"Why're you getting on my fucking dick about it, Emily? She's a big girl, she can fucking look after herself yeah? You can't deny me going out and having fun just 'cos we've got a newbie to deal with."

"_We_ do not have a newbie to deal with, Cook. She's _your_ responsibility. _You're_ her fucking sire!"

"And I'm going to look after her, yeah?"

"Like you fucking looked after Katie?" She shared a glance with Freddie, who looked as uncomfortable as she felt, and even Effy looked slightly bothered. They wisely kept their mouths shut as Emily stormed up the stairs and out of the house. The sound of Cook kicking something repeatedly echoed out the open door to the basement.

"I hope that wasn't the wall," Effy mused. Cook stomped up a few seconds later, slamming the door to the lounge so hard that he almost broke it.

"Where's Emily going?" Naomi asked. Effy shrugged and pushed off the wall she was leaning against.

"Home, probably." Freddie sighed and shook his head, then went back to rolling his joints. Effy sat in the seat Emily had vacated at the table and magically procured a fancy looking cigarette tin from somewhere inside her shirt, lighting the last one up. She pushed the empty tin towards Freddie, who immediately transferred the joints into it. Naomi pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and pillowed her head on her arms.

Under normal circumstances she probably would have drifted off, but instead she sat at the table until her back began to ache listening to the noises around her.

"When's Karen coming home?" Effy asked.

"Dunno," Freddie replied. "Whenever she likes, I suppose. You know how she is, living it up. I think she's in Vegas now." Something panged in Naomi's chest. She missed her mum, and her home, and her bed. Cook must have sorted something or else there would have been clear signs of her frantic searching. A phone bleeped from Effy's direction. She wanted her mobile, too. She knew Cook had it, he had to. She sighed loudly and lifted her head up slightly, looking bleary eyed at Effy. The brunette offered her a small smile and leaned across to stroke her hair softly for a second. The gesture was so un-Effy like, even though Naomi hardly knew her, that it took her by surprise. But then the moment passed and Effy went back to helping Freddie sort the bag of weed on the table.

"Who was that?" Naomi asked. Effy glanced at her.

"Emily," she said.

"Is she okay?"

"Home safe and sound. Still pissed off at Cook, though."

"What'd she mean when she said that thing about him looking after Katie?"

"That's the twins' place to tell you if they want, not mine." _Always left out of the bloody loop. _Naomi huffed and left them to it, seeking out Cook. He was watching footie again, stretched out on the couch.

"Alright, Blondie?" he asked when he saw her, smiling. Naomi shrugged and sat next to him. He slung his arm over her shoulder and Naomi found herself leaning willingly against his side. Despite her bouts of annoyance with him, she still felt a bond. She wondered briefly if they ever could have been friends. Proper friends. If any of them could have been.

"Are you lot actually going to leave me all alone here while you go clubbing?" she asked.

"No, I'll take you out hunting then bring you back to Emily and Katie's and stay with you there until one of them comes home," he replied.

"Right. Thanks." He gave her a squeeze then moved his arm. Naomi sat up.

That night was much less eventful than the previous one, much to Naomi's relief. However, to her surprise, when Cook and her arrived at Emily and Katie's, Emily was sat in the kitchen reading.

"Would you look at that?" Cook exclaimed when he saw her. Emily gave them both a fleeting glance. "Our little bookworm all tucked up inside when she could be having a stellar night on the town with plenty of fit birds to ravage."

"Go away Cook. Go out and get pissed just like you always do. Would you kindly try not to kill anyone this time?" Emily snapped. All Cook did was laugh and hook his thumbs through his suspenders as he walked out.

"He says I'm getting better," Naomi said awkwardly, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the floor. Emily glanced up again.

"That's great, Naomi," she said with a small smile. She nudged out a chair with her foot, then returned to her book.

"What's that about?" Naomi asked as she sat down.

"Victorian lesbians. And before you ask, yes, I'm gay." _Gay. Emily's gay. Emily likes girls. Emily likes to kiss girls. Emily almost kissed me. I almost kissed Emily. Fucking hell._ "I can practically see the cogs in your brain turning. You alright?" Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, just... didn't peg you as a muff-muncher is all."

"Well I hardly do much 'muff-munching' nowadays," Emily replied with a somewhat coy grin on her lips. "Why d'you think I feed off mostly girls? They taste better. And smell better." Naomi chewed on her lip.

"Did _I_ smell good to you?" she asked, cringing at how awkward it sounded. Emily levelled a penetrating stare at her. Naomi resisted the urge to physically shrink into her seat.

"Best thing I've smelled in my entire life," she answered completely seriously. Emily went back to her book, and Naomi watched her. Eventually, the brunette put the book down and poured herself a glass of blood. It looked almost like wine.

"So, how did you all end up together?" Naomi asked.

"Curious one, aren't you?" Emily teased.

"Well, I'm part of it now, aren't I?" Emily sat down.

"Effy's the oldest. Born in 1700 something," she began.

"Jesus," Naomi muttered.

"Freddie was her lover for a time. She turned him, and he ended up having to turn Karen by mistake. That's his sister, you haven't met her yet. She likes to travel. He served in both the World Wars, I think. I know he did the second one, because that's where he met Cook."

"What about you and Katie?" Naomi asked. Emily shrugged.

"Another time, maybe."

"Emily..." The brunette sighed.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked, not looking at the blonde. _Because I like you_, Naomi's brain went. She immediately berated it.

"Because you're sort of a permanent part of my life now," she said instead. Emily shook her head.

"Tell me about you instead." Naomi bit her lip.

"Mum's a hippie. We've got five people living in our house right now. Or at least we did last time I was there. Someone's probably taken the telly from my room again."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, why?"

"Me too," Emily replied. Naomi looked at her, confused. "I mean. I was nineteen when it happened."

"Oh. Right."

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"I'm taking a gap year. I planned on travelling to Cyprus. Guess that won't be happening anytime soon. Shouldn't _you_ be in school? Keeping up appearances or something?"Emily's gaze grew distant.

"I want to," she said sadly. "But it's complicated."

"How?"

"We live in secrecy, Naomi. Uni would be too much of a risk."

"I think you should give it a go," Naomi told her. Emily smiled sadly at her, then picked up her book again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Bit short, but I wanted to get something out before the weekend 'cos I'll be a bit busy. Have a happy holiday, everyone. :)

* * *

><p>It took Naomi three days to pluck up the courage to ask Cook where her mobile was. He glanced warily at Emily, who shrugged then gave him a nod. Cook fished her phone out of his pocket and held it out to her.<p>

"I called and said that we're old college friends, and that you've decided to stay with me for a bit," Emily told her. "Bit flimsy, but your mum seemed to buy it alright."

"Probably thinks I'm off saving the world," Naomi mumbled, chewing on a nail as she scrolled down through her slim contacts list until she reached her house number. Emily gave her a reassuring smile.

"At least you have family left." Her words hit Naomi square in the chest like a sledgehammer. She managed to keep her face from crumbling.

"Do you guys mind?" she asked. Emily tugged on Cook's sleeve and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door softly. Naomi took a deep breath and hit call.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," she chanted under her breath, her eyes squeezed shut and her free hand clenched at her side.

"Hello?" She exhaled abruptly in relief at hearing Gina's voice, a pang running through her chest.

"Mum?" Naomi blurted out, cursing how her voice cracked.

"Oh, hello Naomi dear! Your friend called last week, Emily her name was? Said you two ran into each other in town. Although I do wish you'd given me some notice before going off to travel. Where are you now?"

"Erm, in London staying with some of Emily's friends. From uni."

"That's lovely dear! I hope you're having fun. Oh, someone stole your telly again." Naomi couldn't help but laugh, although it came out strangled. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"No, but I thought I'd, you know, check in."

"Are you okay, Naomi?" her mum asked. "You seem a bit off."

"Yeah, Mum. I just. Yeah."

"Alright, love, well I have to go get dinner on the table, got lots of mouths to feed. You know how it is. Call back soon."

"Mum?" Naomi said quickly before Gina could hang up.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Naomi," Gina replied. Naomi could hear her smiling. "Talk to you soon, love."

"Bye." The line went dead and Naomi slumped against the wall, wondering why she wasn't crying. Her chest and throat felt tight, and she was holding in sobs, but there were no tears. Although it made sense in some way. The dead couldn't cry. All that did was make her want to cry harder.

Naomi ran up to her room and hid under the covers on her bed, curled up in a ball with her phone clutched to her chest. She hated herself for crying, more-so for not being able to stop it when she heard a knock on the door. Naomi could smell Emily's perfume and the mixed scents of different people's blood that ran through the brunette's veins. The mattress shifted slightly with Emily's weight, and then the covers were being gently pulled away from Naomi's head.

"I'm sorry, Naomi," Emily said. "I know you miss her. I miss my mum, too. We'll do our best to help, but the progress you make largely depends on you."

"I'm surprised you're going to let me see her at all," Naomi mumbled.

"Traditionally it would be warned against, for obvious reasons," Emily told her. "But I can't say no to you."

"It's almost like you're my sire, you know," Naomi said softly. "Not Cook." Emily's face darkened slightly. "How do you do it?" she continued. "How do you control it? It fucking gnaws at me constantly."

"Yeah, it does that," Emily replied. "I don't know. I just... do. It's hard to explain. It's all about willpower. We can guide you, but that's it. You have to be strong."

"But what if I can't?"

"You don't have any choice." Naomi moved to pull the blankets back over her head but Emily's firm grip stopped her. "I know it's hard." The blonde sighed and scooted over slightly. Emily slipped into bed beside her. She seemed to be spending a lot of time in bed with Emily recently. Naomi almost outwardly cringed at how that sounded. They were close enough that Emily's shoulder was brushing against her arms.

"Will you tell me about your mum?" Naomi asked. "It's only fair." Emily bit her lip then opened her mouth to speak, but her phone buzzing urgently in her pocket interrupted. Emily answered immediately, sitting up slightly and supporting her weight with her elbow.

"Effy, hey," she said, frowning slightly.

"They're close to the house," Naomi heard Effy's voice say on the other end of the line. She sounded slightly panicked, although her words were enough to instil a sense of fear deep in Naomi's stomach.

"What? Where? How many?"

"Five. Freddie said he saw them a few blocks away when he was out. He just got back. I don't know how they got wind of us but they're getting clos-" Naomi heard the sound of glass breaking and a loud boom. The line went dead. Naomi was sure that Emily's face would have gone white as a sheet if it wasn't like that to begin with.

"Cook!" she yelled, sprinting out of bed. Naomi followed automatically. "Katie! We need to go, now!" Naomi arrived at the bottom of the stairs as Cook and Katie shot out the door. Naomi squinted at the light. Emily stopped next to her, then glanced at the door.

"We can't leave you here," she said quickly. "We have to risk it."

"We?" Naomi said uncertainly. Emily extended her hand. Hesitantly, Naomi took it and let Emily pull her towards the open door. Naomi sunk her teeth into her lip so hard she was surprised she didn't break the skin and squeezed her eyes shut as her and Emily stepped into the daylight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Those of you who follow my twitter or Tumblr will already know this, but for those of you who don't and care to know, I had to put my cat down last week. She had a lot of problems and also a fairly large tumor. It's also nearing on the one year anniversary of when my step-mother passed away from breast cancer. If my updates are lacking or poor in quality, that would be why.

* * *

><p>It burned, but she didn't burst into flame. It felt like sunburn, a constant heat on her skin. Emily watched her cautiously, still holding onto her fingers. Naomi squinted up at the cloudy sky, able to see the faint outline of the sun. She'd missed the daylight. She heard Emily sigh in relief, then felt a tug on her hand.<p>

"We have to go. Now." Naomi followed, ignoring the urge to itch at her skin, knowing that her heart should have been in her throat and still unnerved by the fact that it didn't. She could almost feel the panic radiating off of Emily. She didn't have a full understanding about what was going on, but she knew enough to be afraid.

Emily tugged violently on her arm as they neared the house, and it was only then that Naomi noticed the crowd of people and firemen crowded around the smoking building. The scent of the smoke drowned out the scent of blood, much to Naomi's relief. The blonde cast a glance back at Emily, who's eyes were wide as saucers and shone brightly with fear. The brunette fumbled in her pockets for her phone and nearly dropped it when she finally retrieved it, frantically pressing buttons. All Naomi could do was stand next to her feeling helpless.

"She's not picking up," Emily rushed out. "She's not picking up. Fuck."

"Emily calm down. I'm sure they both got out fine, it's okay," Naomi tried.

"You don't understand," Emily snapped. "Effy and Freddie... they're precious to me." Naomi felt jealousy rise unbidden in her chest, but she quashed it down. This certainly wasn't the time to be having emotions like that. Especially about Effy, who could very well be dead. Emily tried Effy's number again. After several agonizing minutes, Naomi turned her head at the sound of familiar footsteps.

"We found her," Cook said. "She's banged up, but alive."

"And Freddie?" Emily asked. Cook's mouth hardened into a firm line, his eyes darkening. Naomi reached out and grabbed her hand. They followed Cook a few blocks away into an alley a few blocks away, where Effy was curled up on the ground with her knees to her chest and Katie steadily stroking her hair, showing more emotion that Naomi had ever thought her capable of. Effy's clothes were ragged (more-so than normal), but what made Naomi hold in a gasp was the burn that covered half of her face and part of her neck.

As they approached, Effy glanced over at them. Her eyes were dead. Emily left Naomi's side to join her twin, wrapping her arms tightly around Effy's neck and holding the brunette's head against her chest.

"What happened?" she asked Cook softly. The man shrugged.

"Dunno. She won't talk," he replied.

"Her face."

"It'll heal once she feeds."

"What about Freddie?" Cook's shoulders stiffened. Naomi bit her lip.

"It was Anthony," Effy said. The four of them looked at her. She was staring at the ground. "They tracked Freddie home. I managed to kill one of them before..." Emily pushed Katie's hands away from Effy and half pulled the brunette to her feet.

"Where did they go?" she asked. Effy shrugged.

"Away."

"We can't stay here," Emily said. She wrapped her arm around Effy's waist, supporting the taller girls' slumping frame. "It's only a matter of time before they find ours."

"Well, where the fuck are we going to go, Ems?" Katie snapped. "If it's who Effy says, then he knows where her place in London is."

"Then we won't go to fucking London," Emily said sharply.

"Then where. are. we. going. to. go?" Katie asked pointlessly. Emily looked like she was about to rip her twin's head off when Cook interrupted.

"Ladies, calm down." The twins turned their vicious glares on Cook. "We'll go south."

"How far south? We can't leave England," Emily stated.

"To the coast," Cook replied. "Either in the city or outside it. If they're looking for us here and in London, then it'll be safe there until we can figure out how to deal with this." Emily frowned, then looked at Effy.

"Do we still have a place there?" The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded weakly.

"Right," Emily said, and suddenly she was acting like the leader. "Katie, take Naomi back to the house, get our things packed up and meet us at the train station." Katie opened her mouth to speak. "Don't argue. Just do what I fucking say, for _once_ in your life." That was enough to silence whatever protest Katie had prepared, but not to keep her from casting a distasteful glance in Naomi's direction.

"Come on, newblood," Katie sighed. "We don't have time to fuck around." Naomi trailed after Katie, taking one last glance behind as Cook and Emily tried to coax Effy into running with them, then took off after the rapidly retreating form of the other Fitch twin.

Katie tossed a large bag at Naomi so quickly that it almost hit her in the face.

"Get yours and Emily's stuff," she ordered. "As many clothes as you can fit and Emily's laptop." Naomi headed upstairs while Katie went to the basement, and threw her small amount of clothes into the bag before following the faint trail of Emily's perfume to the brunette's room. She paused for a moment, taking in the surroundings. Emily's room was mostly bare. The walls were white, a couple pictures stuck up and a framed one on the surface of her dresser. Naomi crossed over and picked it up, studying the faces of the people she assumed were Emily's parents. Without really thinking, Naomi quickly peeled the photos on the wall off and slipped them into the photo frame as well before carefully packing it away, wrapped up in one of her jumpers to keep the glass from breaking.

Katie was already waiting for her downstairs, carrying a bag of her own slung over her shoulder.

"Hurry the fuck up, Campbell," she said. "We don't have any time to waste."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your vagina on." Naomi shouldered her way past, grimacing at the uncomfortable burn on her skin, and waited for Katie to lock the door behind them before following the twin at a brisk pace down to the bus stop.

When they finally arrived at the train station, Naomi was grateful for the opportunity to stand out of the faint sunlight. The others were there, standing closely to Effy, who was wearing a suspiciously new looking oversized hoodie with the hood up to cover the burns on her face. Emily saw them first, and immediately crossed to Naomi's side.

"Stop breathing," she said softly.

"What?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Stop breathing. We don't need you attacking someone in broad daylight. It'll be easier if you can't smell them." Naomi obeyed, her face contorting at the odd sensation of not actually having to constantly process oxygen.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly as they made their way back over to their ragtag group.

"Brighton," Emily replied. "Cook's right. We should be safe there. At least for a little while."

"What happened?"

"They burned the place. I'm surprised that Effy got out alive," Emily said. She sounded detached.

"How did they even find us?" Naomi asked. Emily sighed, looking tired.

"I don't know. Effy's been so careful..." she trailed off. Naomi shifted awkwardly and found herself linking her fingers through the brunette's. Naomi glanced down at their joined hands and marvelled at how right it felt. It was followed a second later by panic spreading through her chest, but she couldn't bare to let go when Emily was so obviously distressed. She turned her head when she felt two sets of eyes looking at her. Katie was glaring daggers, her arms crossed over her chest, while Effy's cool, clinical eyes flicked down to their hands then back up, penetrating Naomi with a knowing stare.


	12. Chapter 12

The train ride felt like a lifetime on it's own, and the bus journey then walk to their new home felt even longer. The entire time, Emily didn't let go of Naomi's hand. Effy sent them glances every now and then, but for the most part gazed straight through everything. Naomi caught a few short glimpses of her face, but held her tongue.

The flat that the brunette led them to was a short way from the university, in a complex filled with rowdy students. Naomi watched as Emily gazed longingly at them. She bit her lip and gave the shorter girl's fingers a quick squeeze. Inside, Effy immediately abandoned their small group and headed for the back of the flat. The sound of a door shutting followed. Emily broke away from Naomi and went after her, leaving the blonde alone with Katie and Cook. She took the opportunity to look around. It looked like the place hadn't been lived in in decades, which it probably hadn't. Maybe she could clean. It would help keep her mind off of everything. And they could probably get more modern furniture if they were going to be here for a while...

"Emily and I will share a room," Katie announced, interrupting Naomi's thoughts. "You and Cook can decide who gets to share with Effy and who gets the sofa."

"Since when are you leader of the world, Katiekins?" Naomi asked. "Maybe Emily doesn't want to share with you. Maybe she'd rather stay with Effy, or keep an eye on me."

"Shut up, newblood. Emily's not gay, she won't want to share a room with a muff-munching newbie like you."

"I'm not gay!" Naomi protested. Katie glared at her.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister. You have your own sire, as incompetent as he might be."

"Your words wound me, Katie," Cook butted in, clutching his hands over his chest for dramatic effect.

"Fuck off, tosser," Katie said with a roll of her eyes. She picked up Emily's bag and vanished into one of the bedrooms. Naomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

An hour later and Naomi was curled up next to a visibly distressed looking Cook on the couch. Neither Effy nor the twins had emerged from their respective rooms, and Naomi and Cook hadn't said a word to each other. Normally Naomi wouldn't have cared, never having been the social type, but everything was different now.

"How long have-did you know Freddie?" she asked finally. Cook sighed softly. "Sorry, just curious."

"S'fine, babes," Cook said. He sounded tired. "He saved my life, back in the war. And him and Effy, they were our leaders. Even Katie went to them for advice. I've done some stupid shit in my life, Naomi. I've always been a bit of a fuck-up. Freddie's always been there to clean up my messes, and now that he's gone..." A door clicked open softly and a few seconds later Emily was standing next to the sofa.

"She wants you to stay with her, Cook," the brunette said. Naomi thought she detected a hint of hurt in her voice, but she couldn't be sure. Naomi felt the sofa shift as Cook stood and listened to his footsteps fade down the corridor.

"Katie says you two are sharing."

"Of course she does, she wants you to have to sleep out here."

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Naomi replied.

"Fuck what Katie wants. She's been bossing me around our entire lives, just because she's seven minutes older," Emily said.

"She's not going to like that."

"Yeah, well. I'm not exactly fond of letting Cook and Effy stay together either, so she can just suck it up or find her own place to stay." Naomi didn't argue the issue further.

"Why don't you have a bigger flat?" she asked after a minute.

"It's better to not draw attention to ourselves," Emily replied. "We've had this one for a while. Every now and then we change the name on the lease and Effy makes the trip down once a month to pay the rent in cash."

"Right," Naomi said.

"It's not your fault, you know," Emily said, bumping their shoulders together. "Freddie got careless."

"He was Cook's sire," Naomi said.

"Yeah."

"Was he yours, too?"

"No." Emily glanced over at Naomi and tongued one of her fangs. "Let me sort Katie out, and I'll tell you tonight when we can speak in private and not be disturbed." Naomi bit her lip.

"Do you promise?" she asked, feeling a bit silly. Emily smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah. Cross my heart."

There was a lot of yelling. So much in fact that Effy willingly let Cook drag her out of her room to take Naomi out to hunt. It was different. There wasn't any tension in the air, but it wasn't as easy going as things were when it was Emily with them. Cook stayed close to her while Effy popped into a club and came out minutes later with an eager lass on her tail. Effy motioned Naomi over, then glared at Cook when he tried to follow. Naomi heard him sigh and move off, presumably to find someone of his own.

"Let's see how much you've picked up," Effy said softly, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. Naomi glanced nervously at the brunette and took a step towards the girl. She could smell the alcohol in her bloodstream. "Just let your instincts take over," Effy continued. Naomi bit her lip as the girl eyed her up, then backed her against the wall, hands against the bricks on either side of her head. Naomi didn't have to bother initiating the kiss, because it was done for her, and then it was just a matter of working her way down and sinking her teeth in.

Time passed, and Naomi could feel the alcohol in the girl's blood affecting her body and her mind. She didn't quite feel all there, but she was still aware of the nameless clubgoer's pulse thumping through her teeth, and that no one had pulled her away yet. The girl's body slumped, her heart beginning to slow.

"You need to stop now, Naomi," the blonde heard Effy say, but she sounded muffled, and far away. "If you don't, you're going to kill her." Something clicked in the back of Naomi's mind and she forced herself away with willpower she didn't know she had.

"Fuck," she muttered, stumbling away from the wall and wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand and closing her eyes. "Fuck. Shit. Am I drunk? I feel drunk"

"Probably," Effy responded, her voice as cool as ever. "If there's enough alcohol in her bloodstream."

"Right. Shit. Jesus." Her eyes opened and focused on the form slumped against the wall. The girl was alive, but looked like she was about to pass out.

"Don't move," Effy said. "I'm going to take her back to her friends." Effy slid an arm around the girls waist and led her back into the club . Naomi slumped against the wall and dragged a hand down her face. _I just kissed a girl. Fuck. Fuck. I'm not fucking... Jesus Christ._

"I could do with a fucking fag right now," she muttered to herself. A second later one was being held in front of her face. Naomi took it from Effy's fingers and let the brunette light it for her.

"I reckon the twins are done shouting at each other. We should probably head back."

"Oh, shit. Emily." Effy raised a brow.

"Why do you care so much if she gives a fuck if you kissed someone to get some blood? She does it, too. All of us have."

"I don't. I don't care. I just-we left her there alone with Katie and they looked about ready to rip each other's throats out," Naomi sputtered out awkwardly. Effy was silent for a moment, gazing steadily at Naomi. The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't fool me, Naomi Campbell. And you won't fool Emily either. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Carol gave me pretties, and the deal was that I get pretties and she gets an update. You should all go look at her pretties. They're pretty. She just did an Assassin's Creed/Naomily crossover and it made me squeal in delight. SO GO LOOK AT HER BLOG. crazyconversations. tumblr. com. Do it now.

* * *

><p>Katie was nowhere to be seen when they arrived back home, but Emily was sat on the sofa appearing to be waiting for them to return. Effy smiled and returned to her room.<p>

"Well," Naomi said to break the silence that followed Effy's departure. "Today was eventful." Emily frowned at her.

"Freddie died, and Effy almost did as well," she said.

"Like I said, eventful." Naomi quirked her mouth to the side. "Guess you won the argument then?" Emiliy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know where she's gone. Fucking stormed out not too long after you left. Probably out on the pull. She'll be back though. Where's Cook?" Naomi shrugged and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Dunno. Effy made him fuck off. She has some questionable teaching methods." That earned a chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's Effy. She might not show it, but she loves us." Silence settled over them again until Emily let out a pointed yawn and stretched. Naomi watched her torso curve, and this time didn't bother scolding herself for it. "Bed?" Naomi nodded her agreement, hoping she wasn't caught so obviously staring. Emily seemed to notice anyway, if the way her lips curved slightly was any indicator.

"Yeah, right. Bed."

"We'll have to share, if that's alright."

"Share?"

"Yeah, share. As in sleep in the same physical space? You don't hog the covers do you?"

"Erm, I don't think so?" Naomi said uncertainly. "I've never really shared my bed with anyone."

"First time for everything, yeah?" Emily replied. "Come on, then." Naomi trailed after the brunette into their new shared room. It was small and sparsely furnished and more than a bit dusty, but the sheets on the bed looked clean and crisp, and there was enough room for the both of them to stretch out on it, to Naomi's relief.

"Don't look," Naomi said as she clutched a sleep shirt against her chest. Emily rolled her eyes and turned her back. By the time she fully changed, she could feel eyes on her. Slowly, she turned around. Emily was staring at her with dark eyes. "I said don't look," Naomi muttered. Emily dragged her eyes up to meet Naomi's and smirked.

"Sorry." Naomi bit her lip and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Emily slipped into bed and yanked the covers back. "Get in then." Naomi slid in and pulled the covers up to her chin, staring at the ceiling.

"So, are you going to tell me about your incestuous little group of friends?" she asked.

"We're hardly incestuous," Emily countered. Naomi gave her a pointed stare, one brow raised. "I guess I did promise."

"Get to it, then."

"Katie and I... when the war broke out, we volunteered as nurses. Well, I did. Then Katie decided she wanted to, too, and took all the credit for us having signed up."

"Sounds like her," Naomi interjected, rolling her eyes. Emily laughed.

"I met Cook first. Him and Freddie had ended up back in England. Cook was pretty banged up. Dunno how he survived so long, really. He was under Katie's charge, though, not mine. He attacked her one night."

"Jesus,"Naomi muttered.

"All it had taken was Freddie leaving the room for five minutes and Katie having the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd gone to meet Effy outside and by the time he came back the damage had already been done. Freddie made him take responsibility."

"What then?" Naomi asked, rolling onto her side. Her fingers bumped into Emily's under the sheets.

"Katie didn't come home that night," Emily continued after a brief pause. "I thought that one of the soldiers had asked her to stay, they did that sometimes, or that she'd gone to a club after her shift ended. But then I didn't see her the next day, or the next, and no one at the hospital seemed to know anything either. Mum went to the police. A week later I woke up in the middle of the night to find Effy sat on Katie's bed." Naomi waited a few seconds to see if Emily would continue before she spoke.

"Didn't you have a choice?"

"She may be a complete cow most of the time, but she's my sister," Emily replied.

"How does it... how is it supposed to work? Do you always have to drink their blood like that?" Naomi asked. She remembered the taste of Cook's in her mouth and suppressed a shudder.

"Yeah, but you have to be dying for it to work. Effy fed off me first."

"Did it hurt?" Emily raised a hand a stroked her fingers lightly over her neck. Naomi peered at her skin when her fingers moved away and was able to stave off perving long enough to make out two faint marks.

"The only scars we'll ever have," Emily said with a hint of amusement. "And no. Not really. Effy was gentle." Naomi nodded and rolled onto her back again, if only to stop herself from latching her mouth to Emily's neck, an urge which she severely wished would fuck right off.

"What happened to Katie then?" Emily sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. It's not you. We lost her. She got away from Cook and they couldn't find her. She wreaked havoc for ages before we finally caught up with her, and she was a complete fucking mess when we did. Practically feral."

"Shit," was the only thing that Naomi could think of to say.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

Naomi chewed on her lip and glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye. The brunette was looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright, Ems?" Naomi asked eventually. Emily turned her head to look at her. She licked her lips.

"Yeah, just..." Naomi shifted slightly onto her side and watched Emily shuffle a few inches closer. "I just..." It was like it was happening in slow motion. Naomi had plenty of time to pull away, but her body didn't seem to want to move. Emily kissed her once; her lips were warm. Twice; they were soft, too. The third time, Naomi kissed back. It felt hesitant until a second had passed and Naomi still hadn't pulled away, then Emily's kisses grew firmer, more sure. Her teeth grazed over Naomi's bottom lip as she shifted a bit closer. They were sharp in the best possible sense of the word. She felt Emily's fingers touch her cheek gently, and then the brunette pulled away.

"You liked that," she said, her voice husky. Naomi bit her lip.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Brit, lovely Brit, lovely lovely Brit. I know you're going to read this. Update. We need it. WTHS is like oxygen. WTHS is a many splendoured thing, WTHS lifts us up where we belong, all we need is WTHS. Also, Canadian, you owe me pretties.

Not entirely happy with this chapter. I was very tired when I wrote most of it, therefore it doesn't make much sense to my awake brain.

* * *

><p>Emily was sleeping peacefully beside her, stretched out on her side with her hands balled up under her chin. Naomi tried, but it was futile. The kiss kept replaying over and over her head, and it hadn't ended when Emily had pulled away. Naomi blamed hormones for how Emily had ended up on top of her, their hips touching, Naomi's hands clutching lightly at her shoulders. Unfortunately her lovely permanent state of undead didn't seem to curb them any. <em>I'm not gay.<em> But it was hard to deny that kissing Emily had felt more than nice. She could still feel and taste traces of the brunette's lips on hers.

She gave up eventually, and got out of the bed as carefully as she could, not wanting to wake Emily from her trance. She ended up disturbing Katie instead, although surprisingly the twin did nothing but give her a half-hearted glare before turning around so that her front faced the back of the sofa and pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. Naomi retired to the kitchen and hoisted herself up onto the counter, closing her eyes and resting her head against the pantry door. She listened as Katie's breathing evened back out, and the soft voices of Effy and Cook from the back room.

Things weren't made better by the fact that Emily had to take her out hunting. On her own, what with Cook busy comforting Effy and Effy busy soothing Katie's still ruffled feathers. She hadn't spoken to Emily the entire day, and Naomi could feel the tension radiating off Emily's body in waves that night.

"She'll get over it, Emily," Naomi said eventually as they strolled along the beach. It was a chilly night. Or at least Naomi figured it was, judging by the way the few people they passed were scurrying about. It was slim pickings, tonight. All the brunette did was shrug.

"Come on, let's try a club. There's sure to be plenty in there. You should try to pick your own tonight."

"How do I do that?" Naomi asked, following Emily away from the ocean. Emily shrugged.

"Pick someone who smells good and just go for it. I'll keep an eye on you, so don't worry."

"Can you trust me around so many people?" Naomi pointed out. Emily paused, eyeing up t he queue outside one of the night clubs.

"You'll be fine," Emily said confidently. "You've been through a lot more than a newborn should and you haven't fucked up yet. Like I said, I'll keep a close eye on you." Naomi didn't reply. Emily charmed her way past the bouncer and split from Naomi the second they walked in the door.

Her senses were immediately overloaded. She could feel the music thumping through her chest and making the floor vibrating beneath her feet and it was all she could hear. She lost sight of Emily after only seconds had passed. What she could smell though... sweat and alcohol and perfume and blood. Most of all blood. Naomi squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into her palms, willing herself to stay in control, despite how her teeth began to ache. _I just need to find one girl and get it over with_, she told herself. Slowly, she took a deep breath in and began to follow a somewhat fruity scent, although she wasn't sure that blood could actually smell fruity which meant it was probably alcohol and that was good enough for her. She remembered what Effy had told her. She could do with getting drunk.

Naomi pushed her way into the crowd, elbowing past people until she found the area that her target was in, literally following her nose. She'd never been much of a dancer, but she didn't really have to be. All she had to do was bounce in time with all the bodies writhing around her. She concentrated on the music while she scanned the faces around her. In the back of her mind, she wondered where Emily had gone to, if she'd found someone. If they were dancing.

She found who she was looking for eventually. A redhead, and that was all she cared to pay attention to. She sidled up behind the girl and placed her hands against her hips, pulling her back. The redhead practically melted into her touch. Naomi closed her eyes while they danced, unphased when she felt lips on her jaw. Emily would look good with red hair, she thought absently. When her eyes fluttered back open, it was to something she didn't want to see. Naomi wondered how she was so familiar with Emily's form that she could pick it out easily in a crowed, but there was no doubt that pressed against the wall, with someone's hand up her shirt and a leg pressed in a very inappropriate place was Emily. Her head was tilted back, exposing the pale flesh of her neck. Naomi's chest tightened painfully.

She dug her nails a bit too sharply into the soft skin beneath her hands, if the sudden intake of breath from the girl in front of her was any indication. Unable to tear her eyes away from Emily, Naomi dipped her head slightly, disguising her true intentions as simple kisses, letting her teeth scrape against flesh. The redhead shuddered at the same time Emily raised a hand to tangle her hand in the hair of the person pinning her. Naomi bit down. She watched Emily do the same. The redhead's skin split easily under her teeth, the girl's only reaction a breathy moan that Naomi barely registered because Emily was looking right at her and it felt like all the air she didn't actually need had been forced out of her lungs.

When she felt the buzz from the alcohol in the redhead's bloodstream, she pulled away, breathing heavily. Emily closed the distance between them far too quickly. Naomi barely blinked and suddenly the brunette was in front of her. Her expression was unreadable.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" she asked loudly, her question directed at the redhead even though her gaze had never left Naomi. She didn't feel like waiting for an answer either, and with minimal effort had situated herself firmly between Naomi and the redhead and grabbed Naomi's hand, tugging her to a different part of the floor. "Dance with me," Emily said. It wasn't a request.

"Shouldn't we go?" Naomi asked into Emily's ear, her head a bit fuzzy and her body buzzing.

"I don't fucking care what we should do," Emily said harshly. _Oh,_ Naomi thought suddenly as everything clicked into place. She didn't say anything else. There was no need. If this was how Emily wanted to grieve, so be it.

Emily's body slotted against hers rather brilliantly, with her arse pressed against the front of Naomi's hips and her back pushing against her tits. Her arms were draped loosely around Naomi's neck, and the blonde was almost lulled into a trance by the feeling of Emily's slim fingers playing with the ends of her hair. She'd lost track of how long they'd been dancing. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. It didn't make a lick of difference though, because she'd give anything to keep Emily in her arms like that. _Not so straight, are we, Naomikins, _her brain taunted. She ignored it.

The alcohol had finally kicked in properly, and Naomi didn't care about anything except the small body dancing against her. Emily spun in her arms and pressed her face against Naomi's shoulder. She knew that if it was possible, there would probably be tears staining her shirt. Instead, she slipped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her that much closer. A second later she felt soft lips on her neck.

"Emily," she said warningly into the brunette's ear. She let herself be pulled through the crowd again, into the bathroom and found herself unable to resist when Emily shoved her hard enough against the wall that Naomi was surprised it wasn't dented. "Emily," Naomi repeated, her head falling to the side to expose her neck to the brunette's hungry kisses without her say. "Emily, stop." She pushed on Emily's shoulders. The brunette sighed harshly and stepped back.

"What?" A shudder went down Naomi's spine at the roughness of her voice.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked, her brow furrowed. Emily frowned, looked her up and down once and then sighed again and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I just thought that... Nothing. We need to go home." Naomi was left with no choice but to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily kicked Cook out of Effy's room when they got back and locked herself and her sire in it. Naomi tried to listen for their voices, but they were talking too softly for her to make out what they were saying. Unfortunately, Katie had the remote for the TV, which meant that Naomi and Cook were forced to sit and watch fashion shows with her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cook asked after a while.

"Its none of your fucking business what they're talking about," Katie snapped.

"Chill out there, Katiekins, I was only wondering out loud." Katie sniffed and focused her attention on the telly again. Naomi turned her head when the door opened, peering over the back of the sofa. Emily poked her head around the corner.

"Naomi, Effy wants to have a chat," she said. She looked like she felt better. Naomi could hear the change in the tone of her voice. She sounded calmer.

"What about?" Naomi asked. Emily shrugged and wrestled herself onto the couch between Cook and Katie, practically pushing Naomi off as Katie was shoved into her side. She left the twins to argue over the remote and walked down the hall to Effy's room with some trepidation.

"Shut the door, Naomi," Effy said when she poked her head and then her body through it. Naomi obeyed. Effy gave her a small smile and patted the bed. "Come sit." Naomi sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs, staring at her feet. "Emily says you've been doing well," Effy continued after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess," Naomi responded with a shrug. "I don't really, you know, _know_ what doing well means for your kind."

"Our kind," Effy corrected absently. "Basically not killing anyone and not exposing what we are is considered doing well."

"I highly doubt that all you wanted was to check on my progress, especially seeing as you already know about it," Naomi said. Effy smirked.

"No. I want to talk to you about Emily." Naomi frowned.

"What about Emily?"

"I know what happened tonight. And last night."

"What? No, nothing happened." Effy gave her a look.

"I know we're old, Naomi, but none of us care who you like. Times have changed."

"I don't-" Naomi tried to interrupt but Effy cut her off.

"Don't be stupid, Naomi. I'm Emily's sire. When she likes someone, I know about it. And I'm observant. You don't live to be as old as I am without learning how to read people. Besides, you two are so obvious that Cook has picked up on it." Naomi knew she would have been blushing.

"I'm not gay," she tried instead.

"I'm not saying you are. You don't have to label yourself. You're you. You're Naomi. And Naomi likes Emily. That's just how it is."

Naomi left Effy's room feeling equal parts afraid and relieved in time to hear Cook make a suggestive comment about a threesome followed by a slap, presumably from Katie. She chewed on her lip and watched from the end of the hall. Cook was laughing and rubbing his face. He looked over and grinned even wider when he spotted her.

"You'd be up for some willy wagglin' with the Cookie Monster, eh, Blondie?" Naomi snorted and shook her head.

"I'll pass, thanks."

"You don't know what you're missin'."

"Nothing impressive," Emily butted in, looking over the back of the couch and motioning her over. Naomi squeezed between Emily and the arm of the sofa and ended up with a lapfull of the younger Fitch twin when Katie shouted at them.

"Get a room, lezzas," Katie said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she said to Naomi. The blonde shrugged and held her breath as Emily situated herself more comfortably.

"We need more fucking furniture," Kate muttered under her breath, smacking Cook's hand away from her lap when he tried to make a move for the TV controller.

"I'm quite comfortable, actually," Emily said.

"Yeah, well you would be, wouldn't you?" Katie snapped.

"Play nice, Katie," came Effy's voice from behind them. The four of them turned their heads at the same time, surprised to see the brunette out of her room when it seemed like she had every intention of spending the rest of eternity in there. "We can go out when the shops open." Katie perked up at that, probably thinking more about what shoes she could buy than a suitable chair to add to the room. Effy took one look at where Emily was now comfortably snuggled into Naomi's body, and gave the blonde a pointed glance.

"What was that for?" Emily asked her softly. Naomi shrugged. After Katie had shoved Emily's legs off of her for the upteenth time, Emily sighed and finally shifted around again, somehow managing to press herself even tighter against Naomi's lap. She felt odd, not having any feelings other than a tightness in her chest and a nervous spinning in her stomach.

Eventually, Effy and Katie left, and, after a small scuffle with Emily during which Naomi was almost elbowed in the jaw, Cook finally had possession of the remote. Naomi would have taken anything over watching more fucking fashion shows, but thankfully Cook put on football and Emily had vacated her lap to go to their room. Naomi stood by the balcony door and peered through the plastic slats that covered it, watching as the sky lightened from black to grey and squinted when the sun poked at her eyes.

"Careful, Blondie," Cook called to her. "Don't let those beams catch you. Don't wanna ruin that smokin' bod of yours." Naomi rolled her eyes, but stepped back anyway. She fidgeted, unsure of what to do. Eventually she joined Emily. The Fitch twin was stretched out on the bed with her phone in her hand.

"Who're you talking to?" Naomi asked. She touched the lump in her pocket where her own phone was shoved.

"I'm asking Effy to pick me up some books. Bored as fuck sitting around here with nothing to do, and I can't ask Katie 'cos she'll forget and won't know what to get anyway. "

"Why don't we just go ourselves?" Emily frowned at her. "What? I was fine the other day."

"We got _lucky_ the other day. In more than one way."

"Why don't you go out on your own then?" Naomi asked. "I'll be fine here with Cook."

"I don't trust Cook with you," Emily said sulkily. "You shouldn't even have been turned in the first place, but if there was no way to change that then _I'd_ be your sire, not him." Naomi bit her lip, taken back by the sudden passion in Emily's voice.

"Look," she argued when she found her voice. "I was fine last time. I'll just cover up and we'll be quick about it. I'm dying to get out of here anyway." Emily gave her a look just as Naomi realized what exactly she'd said. "That's not what I meant. Katie and Effy went out, I should be fine too." She could see the gears in Emily's head turning, her brow furrowed and her teeth chewing her lip.

"Fine," she relented. "Cover up, we'll test on the balcony first."

Kitted out in jeans and trainers and a jumper and a woolly hat Emily had shoved on her head, Naomi ignored Cook's curious gaze and stayed away from the light that streamed into the room as Emily opened the balcony door and stepped out. Naomi was stunned for a second. She'd never really gotten the chance to properly look at the brunette the last time she'd been out in the sunlight, but now that she did she couldn't stop herself from staring. Emily fidgeted a bit, but then her discomfort faded and she offered Naomi and easy smile.

"Come on, then," she said. "At least this way I can shove you back inside before anything happens." Naomi squinted up at the sky again. The sun was shining, but there were still clouds. She slowly stepped outside. The skin that wasn't covered itched uncomfortably again, but there weren't any explosions. She grinned at Emily who sighed in relief.

"Told you so," Naomi couldn't help but say. Emily chuckled.

"Okay. You win."

"So, why exactly haven't I been bursting into flame?" Naomi asked as the walked along the street, Emily staring at the map on her phone's screen. She made a conscious effort not to breathe. The brunette shrugged.

"Maybe it's genetic," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you burn easily when you were human?" Naomi shook her head. "It might have something to do with that then. Or simple evolution of the species. Or it might be the strength of the sun. It's winter after all. Either way, take it as a blessing, but don't think it means you can stop being careful." She stopped and looked up at the street sign. "This way."

"City Books," Naomi said out loud. Emily headed straight inside without bothering to say anything and grinned at the man who greeted them.

"Emily!" he said happily. "Good to see you back in Brighton again. It's been years. You still don't look a day over twenty!"

"Hello Paul," Emily said, positively beaming. "Thanks. Good genes I guess."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Naomi. Naomi, Paul." Naomi smile hesitantly at the old man who smiled back kindly.

"You have very good taste, Emily," he said with a wink. Emily's smile turned slightly embarrassed. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really," Emily replied. "Just browsing. I'm sure to see something I like."

"Let me know if you need help," Paul said, then went back to his work. Emily looked more at home among the shelves of books than she did with her family. Naomi sat in a chair in the small café the shop sported and watched her weave her way through the bookcases. She felt more in control of her urges when she was around the brunette. At least the vampire related ones. She almost felt normal. The conversation she'd had with Effy replayed in her head.

"Ems?" she called out. The brunette's head poked around from behind one of the shelves, her brow cocked quizzically. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?" Emily asked. Naomi shrugged.

"Anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry for my absence. My brain has been clusterfucky and writer blocky. I should be a bit better now.

* * *

><p>They took a walk down the pier, the wind blowing Emily's hair out behind her. Naomi's was thankfully kept tamed by the hat the brunette had shoved on her head earlier. She was swinging a bag along beside her, packed full of books.<p>

"That's a lot to read," Naomi had commented when Emily made her purchases. Emily had shrugged her shoulders then smiled.

"I have all the time in the world, Naomi." Naomi glanced down at Emily's free hand, tucked loosely into the pocket of her coat. Her own fingers twitched with the desire to grab it.

"There's this lake back home," Emily said, breaking the silence. "It used to be Katie and I's special place, ever since we were children. It's beautiful. Whenever we get the chance to go back I want to take you, if that's okay." Emily looked hopeful when she glanced over. Naomi bit her lip.

"Okay," she answered. She paused. "So what exactly do... our kind... do?"

"How d'you mean?" Emily asked. Naomi shrugged her shoulders, feeling embarrassed.

"I mean like, on dates. And stuff." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We don't really date," she said. "Things are different with us. I'm not really the one to ask, I've never..."

"You've never been on a date?"

"It was hardly easy for someone with my tastes," Emily pointed out. "And even harder when you drink blood to survive."

"Point taken," Naomi said.

"Why do you ask?" Naomi stopped walking. Emily followed suit.

"Because, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go... get coffee or something?" Emily grinned.

"We can't drink coffee, Naomi."

"Can't we just sit there and pretend?" Emily's smile widened.

"Okay. We'll pretend." Naomi glanced at a redhead who walked by. "Straying already, Campbell?"

"You'd look good as a redhead," Naomi said in response.

"I don't think vampires can dye their hair..." Emily replied, sounding thoughtful.

"Why not ask Effy?" Emily's phone was out of her pocket a second later. The reply was almost instant.

"She doesn't see why not," the brunette said. She smiled. "She says that the blood keeps us fresh enough that it shouldn't matter. I won't have to worry about my roots, at least."

"There's lots of salons," Naomi said, but Emily was already on her phone scrolling through search results. The brunette set off in whatever direction her phone told her to and Naomi followed.

She busied herself with flipping through magazines she didn't actually give a fuck about while she listened to Emily talk to the hairdresser.

"Here, Naoms," came Emily's voice from in front of her. Naomi raised a brow at the nickname. "Watch my books for me." Naomi tucked the bag behind her feet. "Still not breathing?" Emily added quietly. Naomi hummed in response. She couldn't see Emily from where she was sitting, but she could hear her humming softly to herself and chatting with the hairdresser. Everything felt odd. Being out in daylight, going on a date. Not wanting to tear out the throats of everyone around her. Her mind clung to the date. Effy would be pleased. _She'd better fucking be, bloody psychic, _she thought to herself almost sulkily. She shut her eyes and listened to the sound of water running as Emily had her hair washed, the irritating pop tune that was being played on the radio, the wind howling past the door and rattling the windows so softly that she wouldn't have heard it if she was still alive.

"Naomi?" Naomi started and inhaled sharply. She immediately regretted it as a plethora of scents assaulted her. She growled. Emily cuffed her ear.

"Oi!" Naomi shouted, glaring up at the redhead. _Wait._ Her jaw dropped. Emily grinned, twirling strands of bright red hair around her fingers and tugging.

"I take it that's a positive reaction?" Naomi snapped her mouth shut and cleared her throat.

"My skin is starting to burn," she said. Emily's grin faded.

"Oh. Okay." She picked up the bag from Naomi's feet and led the way out. Naomi shoved her hands into her pockets and tried to hide her face inside her jacket. It was only half a lie.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Katie spits when they get back inside, from her comfy new spot on a large armchair. Cook was taking up the entirety of a new leather sofa, watching something on a new HD TV. Emily twirled her hair around her finger at the comment.

"At least no one will mistake you for your loser sister anymore," she replied. Katie sneered slightly and turned her attentions on Naomi.

"Your face is red." Naomi shrunk into her jacket.

"You're fine, Naomi," Emily said. "Still holding a grudge, Katie? At least you have a nicer sofa to sleep on now."

"Shut up, Emily," the brunette replied.

"You could always go get your own flat you know," Naomi suggested. Katie glared at her.

"Effy says we need to stay together until it's safe to go back to Bristol," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to bed," Naomi replied.

She didn't sleep though. Hours passed with her listening to Cook and the twins talking and the voices on the TV before a knock on the door startled her into full awareness.

"You don't have to knock, Emily, I'm not naked or anything," she called out.

"It's not Emily, and I don't ever want to think about you naked," came Katie's voice. The door opened. "You're on the sofa tonight, lezza."

"Says who?" Naomi shot back.

"Says me."

"Just let her," Emily called from the living room. Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes but got out of bed anyway, taking the pillow with her. She glared at Emily until the redhead smiled sheepishly at her. "It's easier just to let her have her way sometimes. Don't worry, you won't be stuck out here with Cook. He'll be in with Effy." She patted an empty space on the sofa. Naomi sat, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Has she always been like that?" she asked. Emily made a face.

"Unfortunately. The good news is that this sofa doubles as a bed."

"Then why did Katie need to take ours?" It didn't click what she'd said until the word was already out of her mouth. Something glinted in Emily's eyes at the possession.

"Because she's Katie," Emily replied. She didn't realize that her teeth were throbbing until Emily pointed out that if she wasn't careful she was going to bite through her lip. "You need to feed," she said. "Do you want fresh or bagged?" Naomi shrugged. Her body was humming, telling her that she was a predator, she needed to hunt, she needed fresh, hot blood. That she needed to taste flesh, feel someone pressing against her, fuelled by desperation and lust. She glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip again.

"Bagged," she said instead. Naomi downed her glass as quickly as possible, while Emily daintily sipped at hers as if it were fine wine. Naomi supposed it was, but her brain hadn't quite made the same connection that her body had.

Eventually, they pulled the bed out and made it up with a spare set of sheets. Naomi burrowed under, while Emily selected one of the books she'd bought and retired to the balcony. Naomi found it hard to sleep until the redhead finally returned, and the steady sound of her breathing gave her something to focus on.

* * *

><p>Next time: vampire dates! Huzzah!<p> 


	17. Not an update D:

I know this isn't the update you guys (the ones that are left) want, but I need to let you all know that I'll be moving all my things over to Es and Stunty's forum at mftm. Forumotion. co. uk/ . There's places for general discussion, in addition to all our fics, and I have my own place where I'm posting up all of my art as well. I'll try to get an update up for you guys soon, I'm so sorry that I haven't been around. x


	18. another not an update

Another not update, not here at least, but I wanted to let you guys know that a new chapter of this has been written and I'm in the process of putting it up on Es and Stunty's forum, as well as over at archiveofourown. org where you can find me under the same pen name, assassinslover


	19. Chapter 17 & 18

I give up. xD I might as well just post this everywhere I can. But please, guys, if you're reading this, leave something. You don't have to have an account or anything to write a comment, and it makes me feel better getting feedback from someone other than my girlfriend. Note that this is both chapters 17 and 18 combined, which accounts for the extra length. Any mistakes my own as always, and I apologize for any awkwardness. I forgot how to write Naomily. x3

* * *

><p>Naomi lamented not having any nicer clothes to wear the next day, but she only had access to the limited wardrobe Cook had brought her and she didn't have the heart to ask to buy more. Emily looked jittery all day, and practically forced several cups of bagged blood down Naomi's throat as the day went on. The sun was shining too brightly for Emily to be comfortable letting her out of the house again, much to Naomi's annoyance and Katie's amusement, so they decided to wait until it began to set before they left. When they finally did, it was low in the sky, but still cast gorgeous shadows across Emily's face and danced in her hair. There were a fair number of people about, but Naomi felt in control with Emily's hand in hers, and allowed herself small, shallow breaths as they walked along the road. She could smell the salt in the sea and greasy chips and candy floss mingling with the muddied blood in Emily's veins.<p>

"Doing okay?" Emily asked, giving her fingers a squeeze. Naomi nodded. Even in the growing dark she could see as clear as ever. She'd never had any problems with her sight to begin with, but it was still strange. She supposed she would get used to it over time. Her chest tightened at the thought.

"Yeah," she replied. "I can smell coffee, are we close?" She saw Emily smile out of the corner of her eye.

"It's around the corner," Emily said, walking a few paces in front of her. Naomi let herself be tugged along. There were a fair few people in the shop, talking quietly. Naomi could hear them clearly, but managed to ignore them until it was nothing more than white noise in the back of her mind. Emily left her to find a table while she got drinks, so she stowed away in a back corner, as far from the other people as she could get. Emily returned a few moment later with two cups and set one in front of Naomi before sitting down. Beneath the table, their legs and feet bumped as they stretched them out at the same time. Emily giggled. Naomi knew they both would have been blushing under normal circumstances.

"So, this is it then?" Naomi asked to break the silence. Emily raised a brow.

"It was your idea."

"No, I know, I've just. Dating hasn't ever really been something I... do," Naomi said awkwardly.

"I think this is the part where we ask each other personal questions," Emily replied. She was smiling now, and her dark eyes seemed to almost bore into Naomi's, paying no attention to the spoon she was swirling around in her drink. The scent of it was so strong that it masked Emily's blood and the traces of dye still in her hair.

"If we're asking personal questions, you have to swear to answer all of them. No avoiding," Naomi said.

"Only if you do the same," Emily countered smoothly.

"Deal." A small sacrifice to make, Naomi thought, to learn more about this girl that she felt so attached to but still remained a bit of a mystery.

"Okay then, what's your favourite colour?" Emily asked. Her smile had Naomi's skin tingling, almost as if she could feel the movement of air lifting the light hair along her arms. "Mine's green."

"Yellow," Naomi replied without missing a beat. "Season?"

"Summer."

"Fall."

"Biggest pet peeve?"

"Ignorance, I guess." Naomi paused, thinking. "What's the best book you've ever read?" Emily looked aghast at the question, then shook her head and giggled.

"That's not a fair question. I've read more books than I care to remember, but I couldn't possibly put one above the rest."

Alright, then," Naomi said slowly. She turned her eyes away from Emily's to look down into her coffee. The cup already felt cold to her. "What were your parents like?" Emily sighed softly, but it wasn't in irritation.

"Straight to the point, eh?" she asked sadly. "Very well, you win. Like I told you before, I don't remember Dad. He was injured during the war and sent home with an honourable discharge. Katie and I were told that he was brave, with the brightest smile despite everything. Mother was pregnant with James when he died. She always said that he looked just like Dad, but after Effy turned me I never saw him again. Mum was different, I think. Always very prim, very proper." Emily threaded her fingers through her hair, then tucked it behind her ear. Naomi had never noticed all the piercings. "That's all there is to say, really."

"Do you miss them?" Naomi asked softly. "Your mum, and James."

"Almost every day." Emily smiled sadly. Naomi reached out and laid a hand on one of hers, squeezing gently. Emily turned her hand over and squeezed back. Then just like that, the sadness was gone, and Emily's happiness flared like the sun. "Tell me more about yours. Your mum sounded lovely on the phone." Naomi's test tightened painfully. She tried in vain to keep her features straight. _Get it together, Campbell._

"She's absolutely infuriating," she said, her voice surprising her with its steadiness, "although I admit she's calmed down some since she started seeing one of my college teachers. I think she might just about be ready to kick everyone out of the house, now. Kieran keeps bugging her about it, so. Guess he's getting tired of people walking in on them shagging. Had that experience myself once and let me tell you it was the most horrifying thing I've seen in my life." Emily was giggling brightly, all traces of whatever pain she had felt lost in the light of it. Naomi found herself speechless. It took her several seconds to realize that the pressure around her fingers was Emily squeezing them.

"What about your father?" Emily asked when her laugher had subsided, although her grin looked so wide that Naomi could guess who she'd gotten it from without having met him. Naomi shrugged.

"Never knew him. He got scared I guess and fucked off, the prick. Something we have in common." Emily's face darkened.

"You're nothing like that," she said. Naomi frowned and tried to pull her hand back, but Emily's fingers tightened, only a fraction, but enough to immobilize her.

"You don't know that," Naomi countered defensively.

"You have a kind heart, Naomi Campbell," Emily said firmly, her eyes so fierce that they pinned Naomi to the spot. "I have a knack for knowing people, for seeing them for who they really are, and you're nothing like that." For several long minutes, neither of them said anything, until Naomi finally managed the courage to speak again. Outside it was dark, and there was only a man with a paper on the other side of the shop left.

"I've spent my entire life running, Emily," she said with a deep breath. "I doubt I'll spend the rest of it doing anything else." Emily shook her head.

"It's never too late to change," she said firmly, and then stood, pulling Naomi up with her. "Come on, I'm bored of sitting here missing coffee. Let's walk."

Around them people were huddled in their coats shivering against the chilly breeze and scurrying to and fro to try and minimize their time in it. Naomi tried to act like it bothered her, but the wind felt as nice as a warm spring breeze against her face. She could hear people's footsteps on the wooden planks, and muttered snippets of conversation the second before the noise was carried away by the wind, but mostly she hear the swell of the ocean lapping against the shore. Emily had yet to let go of her hand, and Naomi still had no desire to pull it away. There was no point. The fear was there, yes, under the surface, but what was the point in fighting it when Emily and her friends, Naomi's friends, were the only ones she'd ever have now? That fact in its own made her mind race, and she knew that if it was still able, her heart would be in her throat.

Emily squeezed her fingers, bringing her back to the present. She looked over to see the redhead's dark, steady gaze on her face, a smile on her lips. They did nothing but walk for several minutes until Emily stopped short, forcing Naomi to do the same. Naomi frowned, looking around for any signs of danger, but she couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" she asked softly. Emily's brow was furrowed slightly and Naomi could feel the tension in her body. Emily shushed her, her eyes darting about the shadows around them. After a moment, she relaxed. Naomi sniffed the air experimentally, but she couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. She wasn't worried if Emily wasn't, so she followed her elder down to the beach when prompted, and sprawled out on the sand next to her.

"I thought I saw something," Emily told her after a little while, "but it must have just been a stray cat or a tick of the light." She laid back and Naomi followed suit, their shoulders touching.

"This is nice," Naomi mused.

"Yeah," Emily said. Naomi waited for her to say something else, but nothing followed. She could feel Emily's shoulders shifting as she breathed, but the soft whistle of her breath was drowned out by the ocean. Naomi clenched and unclenched her fingers in the sand, caking her palm in it and making a smiley face. "Are you nervous?" Emily finally said.

"No," Naomi lied. Emily nudged her. She revised her answer. "Has this gone okay?"

"Aside from you ambushing me about my family?" Emily replied, the teasing tone in her voice keeping Naomi from smarting at her words. "It's nice just being with you." Naomi didn't think to press farther, a stupid grin immediately spreading across her face which she instantly squashed, when Emily sat up, brushing sand off of her clothes and her hair.

"Leaving already?" Naomi asked. Emily smirked down at her.

"No, just ending the night with a bang. What would you say to drinks and drugs?"

"I'd say sign my name twice," Naomi replied. Emily stood and pulled her to her feet with an ease that still amazed her. She hadn't forgotten the last time her and Emily had been in a club together, and excitement flared in her veins at the thought, and still to an extent, against her will. Emily led her to a building with neon lights on the outside and past the queue of people waiting against the wall. A smirk to the bouncer and a look in her eyes that made Naomi's knees go week without even being the direct recipient of it and they were inside among a throbbing mass of people. This time, though, Emily stayed with her. It was easier to withstand the barrage on her senses the second time around. She let Emily pick the target, and the shock of alcohol and what she suspected was MDMA going straight into her bloodstream almost knocked her off her feet. The guy must have been high as a fucking kite. The rush of new blood in her veins roared in her ears. She could feel his pulse in her mouth, against her teeth, which ached as if she'd gone days without blood instead of only a few hours. Or at least she imagined so.

She felt the familiar pressure of Emily's hand on her shoulder pulling her away a few seconds before she was ready to. She bit down on the growl rising in her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Emily didn't let go of her until the tension drained from her body, replaced by all the feelings she remembered from being seventeen and drunk off her face and higher than high. Emily began to bounce along to the music. Naomi couldn't help but be enticed by the way the lights danced and flickered along the pale flesh of Emily's neck. She drew up beside the redhead, dancing with her like they had the time before, ignoring the bumping of any body against hers that wasn't Emily.

"It makes us almost human again," Emily said in her ear. Her voice sounded like a whisper, although Naomi knew it couldn't be in the noise of the club. "Bagged blood has nothing on this. _Nothing._" She pressed close to Naomi, swaying them in a calm circle. "But it's risky. It's so risky. But the high it gives..." Emily trailed off. Naomi gave her a squeeze.

"You're drunk." Emily laughed in response.

"_You're_ drunk." The song changed and Emily drew back, grabbing her hands. "Dance."

_I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life,_ Naomi thought when they finally filed out of the club. The sky was tinged with pink. It took Emily a few moments to notice and when she did she stopped still and seemed to enter another world. Naomi stood a couple paces to the side, watching at the redhead gazed longingly at the horizon. When she turned back to Naomi, the pain in her dark eyes almost broke her heart. It was gone as soon as it came though, and then she reached out her hand. Naomi easily kept pace as they hurried back to the flat. Once in the cover of the building, they took their time climbing the stairs to their floor. Emily paused outside the door. Naomi could hear Cook and Katie inside. They were watching something on the TV and whenever Katie spoke she sounded worried.

"I had a really good time," Emily said quietly, looking shy. She touched Naomi's cheek. "I'm glad you asked me. Sometimes I forget. I think we all forget. It's so easy to lose sight of what keeps us from being complete monsters."

"Me too," Naomi said. "Was it a satisfactory first date then?"

"It was certainly different from the ones Katie used to go on," Emily replied coyly. She paused and bit her lip. Naomi stared at her fangs and felt her own thrum slightly. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me now?"

"I-oh." _Oh._ She wanted to think it was the drugs, but there was nothing as intoxicating as Emily's lips. It was even better than last time, except now there was no one around to interrupt them. Until, that was, Emily shoved her a little too hard against the wall opposite the door. They broke apart just before it opened and a concerned Katie poked her head out.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she spit, grabbing Emily's arm and yanking her into the flat. Naomi stopped the door with her hand before Katie could shut it on her. "You said you wouldn't be that long. And you smell like a fucking brewery." Emily shrugged her shoulders, but her face was dark.

"She's right, Emily," Effy said from the kitchen. Naomi hadn't noticed her when she walked in, but there she was, leaning against the counter with a glass in her hand. The redhead's temper immediately cooled. "We need to be careful. All of us." She drained her glass and wiped a smear of blood off her lips. "Katie and I are going to look for another flat. It'll attract less attention if we're split up."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, half-heartedly shaking Katie off of her shirt.

"Plymouth. _Cook_," Effy said pointedly, staring hard at him where he sat on the couch, only half listening to the conversation, "is going to stay here. He still has a responsibility to take care of Naomi. Emily, you'll stay here as well. Look after them, yeah?"

"You're leaving now?" Emily asked, suddenly sounding like a lost little girl. Naomi noticed for the first time the two bags by Cook's feet.

"The sooner the better. We'll keep in touch," Effy said. She stood to the side while the twins shared an ironclad embrace. Emily clung to her sister like a lifeboat until they were forced to separate. The redhead looked as if someone had just ripped a part of her heart out when her and Effy shared the same, Effy's fingers stroking her hair comfortingly. While Naomi wouldn't miss Katie's ever annoying presence in her life, she could already feel Effy's absence like a gaping hole in her chest. The brunette drew her to the side slightly, a pained look in her eyes.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and after all you've been through the past several days, I'm loathe to add anything else to your plate, but keep an eye on Emily," Effy said firmly. "And if hunters show up, whatever you do _don't_ let her fight them. Run, find us. Promise me, Naomi." Naomi nodded fiercely, swallowing over the lump in her throat. Effy's vice-like grip on her arm dropped and her shoulders sagged slightly. "Good. Come on, Katie." And then they were gone. Emily vanished a second later. Naomi heard the distinctive click of the lock. Naomi sat down next to Cook, sinking into the sofa's soft cushions.

"Cook?" Naomi said after several long minutes had passed in silence. He hummed. "What happens if hunters _do_ show up?"

"We do what Effy said," Cook said with a light shrug of his shoulders. "We run. I'd love to rip the bastards in half, but orders are orders." Naomi closed her eyes and rubbed at her face with one hand. The flat felt empty without Katie's obnoxious everything. Even Cook's occasional laughter at the TV did nothing to help fill the void. _I don't even _like_ Katie,_ Naomi thought sourly. When boredom won out over laziness, she left Cook idly rolling spliffs to seek solace in a shower. She examined her reflection in the mirror, and poked at the bags that had already formed beneath her eyes with a sigh.

The shower staved off her thoughts for a little while, but in the end all it accomplished was making her clean. She remembered too late that her clothes were locked in with Emily.

"Fuck," she muttered, and spent the next several seconds debating between putting her rather dirty clothes back on or parading around in a towel in front of Cook, or disturbing Emily. In the end, she decided that the most Cook would do was make a joke or innuendo, but made sure that her towel was tightly wrapped before stepping out of the room. Sure enough, the first thing Cook did was look her up and down and whistle. Naomi responded by flipping him off. All he did was laugh and shake his head. Her thoughts returned like a stampede, moving too fast for her to even make sense of them, but she could feel the tension in her muscles that the shower had relieved return. She tried blood, tried sitting with Cook again, tried to detach herself enough to sleep. Eventually, Cook offered her a joint. She stared at it for a moment, then gave him a questioning look.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"You smoke it, Blondie," Cook said. "If you're lucky, you'll get a buzz. If not, it's something to do, yeah?" Naomi frowned, sceptical, but held out her hand for a light. It felt nice to smoke it, if nothing else. With each drag she waited, but she couldn't notice any change.

"I don't know why you bother with this," Naomi stated through an exhale, twirling the last of her joint between her fingers.

"If you're full it sometimes works." Naomi took a final drag just for the hell of it, then stubbed it out in the ashtray. "Naomikins, she's not going to say no to seeing you," Cook said, stretching his body out with a content groan before standing. "I'm off to get us some more bags, you go to her." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and gave her a little wave before he slipped out the door. Naomi took a deep breath and slowly moved from the sofa to the bedroom door. She knocked softly.

"Emily? It's me." She cringed slightly. _She knows it's you._ "Can I come in?" She heard a soft sniff, and then the sounds of soft, shuffled footsteps. The lock clicked and the steps retreated. Naomi let herself into the dark room, quietly shutting the door behind her again. Emily was facing away from her, curled up on the far side of the bed. Naomi took advantage of it to drop her towel in a mess on the floor and pull on knickers and her green jumper before sitting on the bed. It was several minutes before Emily spoke, and when she did, her voice was hoarse.

"Katie and I have always done everything together. When she disappeared... you don't know what it was like, Naomi. I didn't know what happened to her. I didn't know where she was, if she was alive or dead, or if she was laying injured in some ditch. And then Effy showed up on her fucking bed in the middle of the night, telling me all these things that I thought were just stories. Telling me that my sister, my twin sister, was one of them, that she was on the loose. Telling me I had to choose between never seeing her again or living with a terrible curse.

That was the only time in our lives we've ever been apart. I know we fight like bobcats, but she's my sister and I love her and I hate not being with her. Effy, too. She's been with me from the start, guiding me, teaching me, cleaning up when I've made mistakes. The longest she leaves is for a day, maybe two. It's been this way for decades, Naomi. For our entire lives, and now Freddie's gone and everything's falling apart."

"They're together," Naomi supplied rather uselessly, "and they're not far. And they're both more than capable of taking care of themselves." Emily partly rolled over to face her, frowning lightly.

"You said that it seems like I'm you're sire, not Cook. How would you feel if I left and you had no idea when I'd come back, or if I'd be able to at all?" Naomi bit her lip. "It's like that, but a hundred times worse. It's a special bond, Naomi. You have it with Cook, even if you want to deny that it exists. Maybe it's not as strong because you weren't willing, but it _is_ there." She turned back around, tucking her arm beneath her head. Naomi watched her, that all too familiar tightness in her chest back with a vengeance. Gently she shifted her legs and stretched out on her side, slowing inching closer to Emily. When the redhead didn't move away, she melded their bodies together and draped an arm over Emily's waist. Emily reached for her hand and held it firmly in her own, drawing it against her chest. Naomi would have blushed if she was able, but she just pressed her body closer and closed her eyes. Emily was warm and soft, but Naomi wished that she could feel her heart beating.


	20. Chapter 19

Back again! Once more, leave some sort of feedback. :)

* * *

><p>It was bound to happen sooner or later, Naomi knew that in the far recesses of her mind. She knew what her brain was like. She bottled up, pushed away, said she'd deal with it later and never did. All the calm, all the apparent dealing with everything, all of it was just a paper thin layer over everything that boiled hot like magma underneath. Even the absence of Katie's constant attempts to rile her up made no difference, although Effy's calm presence surely would have. It started three days after Katie and Effy had left. Emily had recovered somewhat from her slump after a call from Effy informing them all that they'd found a flat and revised the information on the lease, but still spend about a quarter of her days in a sort of daze, either staring blankly at the television set or locked in one of the bedrooms. Cook was in and out. Naomi suspected that aside from keeping them stocked up on blood bags he was constantly watching the area for any suspicious activity so that in the event of an emergency they could hightail it to Plymouth before the shit hit the fan. Or maybe he was just off being Cook. Either way, he was out a lot, even in the sun. Emily yelled at him once for it, but he'd just brushed it off like he always did, saying he was made of sterner stuff than most and that he'd be fine. Emily wouldn't let her leave, not even at night. Normally, Naomi wouldn't have card. It's something she would have done normally. She used to do it frequently, just shut herself up in her room and sleep, or drink, or read, or watch TV until someone stole it again. It was driving her mad.<p>

Cook was staying in for the moment, watching the weather to judge if he could risk going out or not, Emily was still in bed, and Naomi was stood staring blankly at the blood bags in the fridge but not taking one out because she didn't _want_ blood, she wanted to go down to the pier and get greasy chips with ketchup and vinegar on them and some fish fingers and finish it all off with ice cream or candy floss or a bar of fucking chocolate. More than anything she wanted one of her mother's dinners. She slammed the door too hard and rattled the entire thing. Cook looked at her curiously.

"I just want some real fucking _food_," Naomi told him, exasperated. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life drinking blood from fucking _cups_!" Cook muted the television just after the weatherman said that there was going to be a rare spot of actual sun rather than clouds, clouds and more clouds. Naomi kicked a counter, then turned and slumped against it.

"You can try, Blondie," Cook said gently, standing and making his way over to stand by her. "Go ahead. Go order a five course meal. You'll be lucky if you get through the appetizer before you puke it all up again, and if somehow you do, it can kill you. It's like poison to you now." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Naomi was angry. She shoved Cook away violently, glaring at him.

"This is all your fucking fault," she accused. "_You're_ the one who came sauntering up to me, you and fucking Freddie, acting all fucking full of yourself."

"You're the one who decided to come at me with fucking pepper spray!" Cook said, looking offended. "I wouldn't have hurt you, you know I'm not like that."

"But I didn't then, did I?" Naomi spat. "Pepper spray wouldn't have done fucking _anything _to you, Cook, you didn't have to go and fucking _shoot_ me! What was that, some kind of fucking reaction from a war that happened seventy fucking years ago!?" Cook's face darkened.

"You don't know fucking anything about that, Naomi," he said, his voice threatening.

"Fuck you, Cook. This is your _fucking_ fault! I could be at home, with my fucking mother and her fucking lodgers, getting ready to go to uni, eating real fucking food whenever the hell I wanted! I never _wanted_ _this_! You could have taken me to a hospital, _why didn't you take me to a fucking hospital!?_" Her shouting had drawn Emily out of her room. She was standing at the end of the hall, seeming hesitant to come any closer, with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown marring her face.

"I don't know!" Cook shouted back, oblivious to Emily's appearance. "What the fuck do you want me to say, Naomi? I'm fuckin' sorry, okay?" But Naomi was too far gone to care about his apology.

"I wish I hadn't met you," she choked out, wanting nothing more than to cry. "Any of you!" She didn't care how childish she was acting, or how her words may have made the other two feel, and she didn't care that she was being over dramatic, or the fact that she hadn't purposefully met any of them, she'd just been more than a bit drunk and a little bit high, and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and it had cost her dearly. She pushed past Cook, completely ignoring Emily, and before either of them could stop her was out the door and running. She didn't get very far though. Some new instinct balked at the sight of sunlight, so instead she curled into a ball around the side of the stairs where the door to a supply closet was and hid her face in her arms. She knew when people walked in or out, she could hear their footsteps and smell the scents of the outside world whenever the door opened, but no one paid her any attention.

She couldn't stand it. All she wanted was to go home to her mum but now she was going to be stuck in the same body for the rest of her life, never ageing, and her mother was going to wither and age and fade away right before her eyes and she'd still be there, watching the world change around her but never changing herself. There'd be no more arguments, no more life lessons that Naomi pretended she didn't want but was grateful for anyway, no more waking up to strangers in her bed because there wasn't anywhere else for them to kip. No more school, no more dreams of saving the world, no more anything that made her life _her life. _And the last meal she'd had was a fucking cereal bar before she'd gone out to the club, because she wasn't hungry but she didn't want to drink on an empty stomach.

And then there was Emily, the other thing that was driving her completely insane that she didn't know how to deal with because she'd never felt anything like it for anyone before. Sweet, patient, smart, funny, beautiful, sexy Emily. She wanted to deny she felt anything, because she wasn't gay. She liked boys. She loved boys. But the fact still stood that they had kissed. Twice. And she'd liked it, and she couldn't just pawn it off onto being too drunk or being too high. The only person she'd ever allowed herself to be attached to was her mother, and that was how she'd always liked it. She didn't do relationships of any kind except for meaningless hook ups, or the occasional invite to a night out. She didn't want someone worming their way into her heart when she was 110% sure that they would just get bored and fuck off just like her father had done.

Her brain felt like it was going to explode. It was so loud she couldn't think, all she could hear was white noise and the sounds of her thoughts spinning around and around in a never ending tornado of hurt and confusion and despair and hopelessness and a hundred other things. Her shoulders shook as she cried, but no tears wet her skin, and she didn't have to keep stopping to wipe her nose with her sleeve, or fumble for a tissue, or force herself to stop for thirty seconds so she could breathe. There was another set of footsteps thudding loudly down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom, as a few had when they'd seen the distraught blonde sobbing in the shadows, and she expected them to move on just like the others had, but instead they slowly moved closer and then familiar arms were wrapping around her shoulders and she was being pulled against a warm, supple body. She struggled slightly, not wanting to be held by anyone, not wanting to be coddled or comforted, but the arms tightened a fraction and she gave in.

On a sharp inhale as Naomi turned to curl her fingers into the material of the shirt she wore, she caught the muddied scent of Emily's blood and the earthiness of the soap she'd used in the shower that morning, mixed with the fruit of her shampoo and underneath it all the scent of just her skin, something Naomi imagined hadn't changed over the course of the years. Emily held her closer, stroking her hair as Naomi cried uselessly into her shoulder. She murmured under her breath, her small frame somehow managing to surround Naomi and wrap her up like a child in a blanket. They must have made an odd sight to anyone who noticed them curled up on the dirty floor; the pale girl with the sad, tired eyes and the cherry red hair with a distraught mess of a person clinging to her like she would float away otherwise.

"I can't do this," Naomi muttered, shaking her head. "I can't live like this, no one should have to live like this, this isn't any kind of life worth having."

"Tell me something I don't know," Emily replied. Naomi could hear the sad smile on her face when she spoke, no sarcasm present in her voice. Naomi's arms tightened around her. She sounded so incredibly world weary at that moment with her face against Naomi's hair, hands stroking her back. Naomi pressed the side of her head against Emily's chest, and just managed to keep herself from crying in earnest again at the loud _nothing_ she heard.


	21. Chapter 20

Back again! :) Once more, feedback is lovely.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but by the end of it she was thoroughly convinced that Emily had the patience of a saint and a heart of gold, something her and Katie obviously didn't have in common. Emily led her upstairs into an empty flat. Naomi looked around in confusion, still holding on to Emily's hand.<p>

"I made him leave," Emily said softly. "I figured you could use some time without him around. I can leave, too, if you want, but you need to stay in here." Naomi squeezed Emily's hand tighter and shook her head.

"No. Stay," she said quickly, the words falling off her tongue. "Please." Emily gave her a look that Naomi couldn't decipher, then nodded. Some of the tension in Naomi's chest released, but her body was still tensed and ready to flee. Emily drew her to the sofa and let go of her hand, easily pushing the item back and pulling out the bed, smoothing the sheets out before she sat Naomi down, pausing for a second to make sure that she'd stay before fetching her laptop from the bedroom.

"How does a lazy day of cartoons sound?" she asked, climbing nimbly onto the bed and sitting with her legs stretched out with the computer on her thighs and her back against the sofa. Naomi nodded, and hoisted herself fully on the bed, matching Emily's position and sitting close enough that their shoulders touched. Naomi's legs extended several inches past Emily's own. Emily smiled when she noticed her looking. "Yeah, yeah, I'm short, I know," she teased, nudging Naomi's ankle with her toes. Emily had discovered all the tricks of the internet, and when Netflix stopped yielding things they were interested in, she found streams of old cartoons Naomi remembered from being a kid.

Hours passed and the sunlight that penetrated the blinds and curtains faded. Emily turned on a lamp when the room darkened, but other than that they didn't move until close to midnight, when Emily turned suddenly and grabbed her chin, peering closely at her eyes. She frowned.

"Teeth," she said, and then had to repeat herself because Naomi was suddenly very focused on how close Emily was to her. She felt about five years old, but bared them anyway. "Naomi, when was the last time you fed?" Naomi opened her mouth to reply, then stopped. _Was it yesterday? Or the day before... I'm pretty sure it was yesterday morning. It had to be._

"I don't remember," she answered honestly. Emily sighed, looking tired again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you," Emily said, shaking her head. "Cook and I are supposed to make sure that you have enough until it's been long enough that you don't need so much, and fall into the right habit, but Cook's still not the best sire and I haven't been paying attention to anything the past few days." She climbed smoothly off the bed and strode to the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a glass for each of them, Naomi's considerably larger and fuller than the one Emily held. She glared at it when Emily held it out to her. Emily matched it.

"Naomi," she said warningly. "You can't do anything about it, and there's no point starving yourself over it, and I know you have been, albeit unintentionally. Now drink it, or you won't be allowed out of the house." Naomi sulked her way through the entire glass, grudgingly admitting to herself when it was done and Emily smiled happily at her that she _did _feel better. _Physically at least._

Emily took the glasses to the kitchen to clean them, and Naomi took the time to change into pyjamas. It still felt weird wearing clothes to bed. She switched places with Emily, who came out a few seconds later with a freshly scrubbed face in a vest top and knickers. Naomi stared, then caught herself and immediately took a great amount of interest in the keyboard for Emily's laptop. _You've seen her like this before,_ she thought. She blamed her unstable emotional state. Emily climbed into the bed again, and then they were alone, half naked, sitting in silence, with a tension Naomi didn't want to acknowledge was there growing in the air between them. Emily looked gorgeous in the lamp light, staring steadily at Naomi with those dark eyes, her shoulders and chest rising and falling gently with her breathing.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier," Naomi said quietly, looking away from the penetrating stare. "I'm glad I met you, I just wish it had been under different circumstances.

"Yeah," Emily breathed, her voice soft and husky and pleasant and sexy and _this train of thought needs to stop._ "Me too." She found herself meeting Emily's gaze again, and she felt like something big was going to happen.

"Emily," Naomi said at the same time Emily said "Naomi" and they both stopped and laughed. "You go first," Naomi continued. Emily took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know we haven't known each other very long," she started, "but I feel like-like-oh fuck it." It almost happened in slow motion, the way Emily cupped her face and kissed her firmly. Not fiercely, but it sent Naomi's head reeling again. _I've never been kissed like this before._ Her hands found Emily's hair, the back of her neck. Emily pressed closer, their knees bumping and overlapping, and then all Naomi's senses were full of were Emily. Emily's scent, Emily's taste, Emily's soft hair and soft skin under her hands, the way her lips pressed and tugged on Naomi's own, and Naomi sighed in content and for a few moments forgot all her troubles. When Emily finally pulled away, Naomi immediately missed the pressure of her lips.

"I know you're scared," Emily whispered, stroking her cheek. "I know you're upset, I know you're lonely, and you're right, this is a pitiful existence, but you are not alone, Naomi Campbell."

They slept on the pull-out that night, Emily curled up on her side facing Naomi, and Naomi stretched out on her stomach with her arms pillowing her head, burrowed under blankets they really didn't need. Emily's breath was warm against her elbow. Naomi's lips still tingled from the kiss. She was comfortable enough that she should have been able to drift off, especially with Emily's warmth so close, but her mind was still a hurricane of thoughts and feelings she didn't know how to deal with or sort through. Emily seemed to be fine-tuned to her restlessness, which didn't make Naomi feel any better, because every time Naomi sighed or fidgeted, Emily's eyes would open and stare intently at her until she'd settled down enough again. _I'm a vampire,_ she thought, feeling the tension in her face from frowning for so long. _I drink blood to survive. My sire is useless. I don't know when I'll see Mum again. I'm going to live forever. I'm falling for a ridiculously perfect redhead named Emily who smells like the earth. Fuck._ She sighed again and felt Emily's eyes on her immediately.

"Do you want to go out?" Emily asked, always patient, always understanding, always reasonable, always kind.

"No," Naomi said, her voice cracking slightly. "I want to go home. I want my mum." Emily was quiet for a long time. Naomi didn't dare turn her head to look at her. Finally, Emily took a deep breath. Naomi felt her sit up and only then did she move her head.

"I'll have to talk to Cook," she said, and left the room. Naomi rolled onto her back, excitement building in her chest as she listened to Emily's quiet muttering through the wall. She was sitting up in bed by the time Emily returned.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He warned me that Bristol is still dangerous for us right now, but they won't recognize me with my hair like this, and the weather in Bristol is shit so we'll make sure you're full, make sure you're covered enough, all the usual precautions we take if we can before we go into the sunlight. We'll leave tomorrow, and we're only staying for one day.  
>"Why'd you ask Cook then if you're just going to do what I want anyway? We could have just told him and left." Emily slipped back into bed, curling up under the sheets again.<p>

"Because he's your sire. I had to have his permission. I don't know why, it's a really weird vampire thing. The only person with the authority to overrule him is Effy, but he didn't explicitly say no, so..." She patted the bed and Naomi laid back down again. "Will you sleep now?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, closing her eyes. "I think so." And for the moment her troubles backed off.


	22. Chapter 21

Emily nudged her into alertness half an hour before dawn. She was dressed already with a bag over her shoulder. She waited somewhat impatiently while Naomi quickly showered and brushed her teeth and dressed. When she emerged, Emily held out a glass and glared Naomi down until she drank all of it, then handed her a travel mug and her coat and hat and started out the door. Naomi could feel Emily's anxiety rolling off of her in waves all the way from the flat to the train station, and only when they were on the train and it had left the station did it ebb somewhat. Naomi for her part was fidgeting with nervousness, biting at her nails and bobbing her heel off the ground so hard that Emily firmly placed a hand on her thigh to stop it, then ended up leaving it there for the rest of the trip while she held the book she was reading with the other. The sun was up by the time they reached Bristol, hidden behind clouds like it always was. Naomi felt more tension in Emily's body release.

"Alright," Emily said when they were away from the train station. "I don't know where I'm going, so you take the lead. We should take a bus. I can stand the sun but I don't want you out in it any longer than you have to be." Naomi looked around, squinting in sunlight that she'd grown unaccustomed to seeing, and took a moment to orient herself. Then, with Emily at her heels, she headed for the nearest bus stop to wait. The redhead seemed almost as nervous as she was, although it must have been about being back in Bristol more than the fact that she was meeting Naomi's mother, who would love her the second she saw her, Naomi knew. When the bus turned onto her street, Naomi felt it grow tenfold. It was still odd to not have it accompanied by a frantic heartbeat, although she did feel sick to her stomach. Naomi forced her shaking legs to carry her off the bus and to the street, almost forgetting that Emily was with her until she felt strong fingers grasp her hand. She began to walk.

There it was, just as she remembered it. Her bike was still chained around the side of the garage, the front yard was still overgrown, and it was just as yellow and cheerful and horrible and wonderful as Naomi remembered. Emily gave her a gentle shove forward when she froze in front of the driveway, then followed her up to the door. Naomi almost knocked before remembering that it was still her house and rolling her eyes at herself and letting herself in. It was surprisingly empty. Naomi frowned, looking around. Everything was the same as it had been the night she left, but she found herself noticing things she'd always known were there but had just been accustomed too. She could smell the flowers on the window in the kitchen, hear the soft hum of the refrigerator, the scent that was just _her house_ that she'd inhaled almost all day every day for her entire life but had never experienced quite like this. She paused in the foyer with a hand on the small table against the wall that held pictures and a plant and took a careful breath.

"Mum?" she called, or tried to but her voice was weak and gave out instead. She cleared her throat and tried again, loudly. There was a sudden movement from upstairs, and then the sound of footsteps echoing in her ears and the creaking of the floorboards and then Gina was at the top of the stairs and hurrying down to meet her daughter with a large grin on her face, looking exactly the same as she had when Naomi had left. Gina hugged her tightly, making Naomi thankful for the layers which kept her mother from noticing whatever difference there was in their body temperatures. She wasn't thankful for the fact that she suddenly had a living person with blood close to her nose and mouth. It was one thing for someone to be across the room for her, it was something completely different when they were right in her face. And it was even worse when it was her mother. And infinitely more horrible when she smelled as enticing as she did. She wondered absently as she tried to stop breathing and return her mother's hug like a normal person, if she'd smelled anything like this to Emily.

Gina pulled away before Naomi could do any damage, to her relief, and turned her attention to the redhead. She gave Emily a once over, still smiling, and then hugged her as well. Emily reacted much better, and looked extremely pleased by the gesture. She returned it enthusiastically and had a grin on her face as bright as the sun when it ended.

"You must be Emily," Gina guessed, and Emily nodded. "Well, it's lovely to finally meet you, dear. I hope my daughter hasn't been too much trouble." Naomi rolled her eyes and Emily laughed.

"No, not at all. She's lovely, as always," Emily said.

"Well, make yourself at home, Emily," Gina said. "Would you like some tea?" Naomi expected Emily to smile sweetly and shake her head, but instead she nodded, still grinning broadly.

"Yes, please." They made themselves comfortable in the living room, Naomi still on edge but Emily looking slightly less nervous, while Gina put the kettle on.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked, laying her jacket and hat across the back of the sofa before she sat down.

"I don't want to be rude," Emily said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I'm not going to drink it, I'll just pretend. Pretend to take small sips then dump it out in the sink. It isn't foolproof but it should be good enough. It's easier than pretending to eat at any rate." Naomi looked at the mug Gina handed her like it was going to bite her hand off. Emily nudged her ankle with her foot. "Act normal," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Gina settled herself in the unoccupied chair in the room.

"So," Gina started, and Naomi braced herself for what was to come. "Emily you said you and Naomi are old college friends?" Emily nodded and took a fake sip of her tea.

"We had politics and English together," she said smoothly, and over the next hour Naomi listened as Emily weaved an entire life practically out of thin air. She'd been born in London, they'd moved to Bristol, her dad used to have a small gym, but it went bankrupt. Her mum worked at a beauty salon with her sister. She would read almost anything she could get her hands on and was quite adept at gardening and loved mac and cheese (which Naomi doubted she'd ever had in her life), and she was studying literature at university and on and on with such ease that it made Naomi feel _un_easy. She'd long ago taken her and Emily's cups into the kitchen, sadly dumping her favourite tea down the sink, and had nothing to do but sit and listen and wonder how much of what Emily was saying rang with truth. She realized sadly that despite their talks, she felt like she hardly knew anything about the girl she'd come to depend on so much.

When Gina was satisfied with her knowledge of Emily, she turned to embarrassing stories of Naomi's childhood, and a few Naomi was quite proud of, like the one time she'd punched a girl in the face for picking on someone in primary school. Mostly though, Naomi sat still next to Emily, half of her mortified but the other half so heart-broken that she couldn't bring herself to leave. Emily looked fascinated and laughed when Naomi would have blushed and glowered at them both. She imagined that Emily would have found that funny as well, or maybe, if she dared think it, even cute. Emily seemed to be that kind of person. She had yet to see Emily look so happy as she did when she was listening to Gina ramble on about how much of a twat Naomi was in college.

"Naomi?" Gina said. Naomi realized then that she'd been staring at Emily for the past five minutes, which the redhead didn't seem to notice, but her mother most certainly had from the slightly smug look on her face. "Why don't you go show Emily up to your room while I get dinner ready. I assume you're staying the night?"

"Er, right," Naomi said, feeling a bit dazed. "Yeah. Come on, Ems."

"Your mum's nice," Emily said as they climbed the stairs.

"She's a cliché," Naomi replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's a nice cliché."

"Well, this is it," Naomi said, and pause a fraction before she opened her bedroom door and stepped in. Everything looked the same. She breathed out a sigh of relief, not that she thought anything would be different, and made room for Emily to step in as well. The redhead shut the door and looked around, a small smile on her face.

"Do you like to travel?" she asked, examining the map of the world that hung next to the door, with blue and red tacks stuck into it.

"Yeah, but I blew all my savings going to Cyprus last year the day after college. Spain and France don't count. Those were family holidays when I was little."

"You don't have to worry about money," Emily commented, walking around the room, picking up an item here and another there, scrutinizing everything. Naomi shifted uncomfortably by the door, feeling like Emily was picking through her brain. "If you want to travel just tell Effy." She glanced over at Naomi, smiling gently. "There's no going back, Naomi. You had better get used to it. It's not all bad, really."

"I guess," Naomi answered non-committally, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to think about that so she wouldn't, it was as simple as that. Emily was staring at a bottle of vodka with one eyebrow raised.

"How long has this been sitting here like this?" she asked, experimentally sniffing at the open bottle then scrunching her nose up in disgust. Naomi snorted.

"Months, probably," she said, sitting down on her bed because she couldn't think of anything else to do. Emily looked over, then set the vodka down and joined her, leaning back on her hands.

"Where did you go to college?"

"Roundview."

"What was it like?"

"Shit," Naomi responded, completely ignoring the wistful tone of Emily's voice. "Teachers were all twats, except Kieran, and all my classmates were ignorant little gobshites. I ran for student body president, though, against this little uptight prick and someone who's a lot like Cook, now that I think about it. He won, obviously."

"Against you? From what I understand you've got a severe case of don't-ever-want-to-shut-your-mouthism when it comes to all that politics stuff."

"Great," Naomi said dryly with another eye roll. "You're making me sound great." Emily giggled.

"I've never seen this side of you," she said, that infuriatingly cute grin on her face again.

"Mum seems to inspire it in me," Naomi said.

"She's nice," Emily repeated, her voice distant. Suddenly, she shook her head and just like that was back in the present. "You did really well." Naomi shrugged, but she felt pride bloom in her chest.

"I think it was the fact that it was my mum who smelled so nice thoroughly disgusted me."

"You have excellent self-control."

"Guess it's just who I am them. If I don't want to do something, I won't." _It's a shame that applies to things I want, too,_ Naomi thought, stealing a glance at Emily's lips. _I wonder, if I just..._ She leaned forward slightly, watching Emily watch her. They'd done it before, it should be okay to do it now, shouldn't it? Just to see... She could feel Emily's breath on her lips when Gina called up the stairs for her.

"Oh for fucks sake," Naomi huffed. Emily trailed after her down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Give us a hand, would you love?" Gina asked brightly, and Naomi's silent heart dropped like a lead weight into her stomach. Emily rushed to help when she didn't respond, and her and Gina chatted happily to each other while Naomi sat at the table and stared blankly into the air. _No more home meals. No more tea. No more being dragged out of bed. No more random people in my house._

"Mum?" she asked suddenly, interrupting Emily and Gina's laughter. Gina looked questioningly at her. "Where's everyone else? Where's Kieran?"

"If you mean our lodgers, I kicked them out, and Kieran's home visiting him family for the week."

"Why?"

"Well, I know you were tired of it all, and it really was getting to be a right pain in the arse, so... I told them all to leave." Normally Naomi would have made a snide comment and rolled her eyes, despite however grateful she may have felt, but instead she smiled and fought not to cry, and muttered "thanks." Gina pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Emily gave them a pain filled look that Naomi caught over her mother's shoulder before Emily composed herself and her and Gina picked up their conversation.

The food Gina put before them looked enticing and smelled enticing, at leas to Naomi, who suspected it was because it was free from any disgusting processed anything. She didn't want it. Her mind did, but her body recoiled.

"Do what I do," Emily said quietly. Through the meal, she kept the three of them in constant conversation, talking just before she went to put a bite in her mouth and moving her food around on her plate. Naomi tried her best to mimic the redhead, but her attempts felt awkward and obvious next to Emily's artfully perfected technique. The meal passed without a hitch, however, and while Naomi and Emily put the leftover food away, Gina offered them wine. Emily refused for both of them, then gave a loud, obvious yawn.

"Sorry, Gina," she said sheepishly, "but do you mind if I turn in for the night?"

"Not at all," Gina said, waving them off. "I doubt either of you want to hear me drunkenly yelling at the news. I'll see you both in the morning." Gina vanished into the sitting room, followed by the television coming to life. Emily was quiet as they ascended the stairs. Naomi held her tongue until the door was shut behind them, then gave Emily her best glare.

"What's wrong?" Emily shrugged and sighed.

"I didn't realize how much I missed them," she said in a heavy voice. "I'm okay, though. It'll pass." She took the thermos of blood from where she'd stashed it in their bag and sat down with her back against Naomi's bed. Naomi inhaled impulsively when Emily unscrewed the top, sipping at it delicately. She sat next to her, her fangs thrumming.

"How did you get so good at pretending to be human?" she asked.

"Effy taught me. She taught all of us. Plus a lot of practice." Her tone made Naomi suspect that she was leaving something out, but she ignored it, staring at a large empty space on her dresser.

"Someone really did steal my telly. Again."

"Does that happen often?" Emily asked, taking one last drink before passing it off to Naomi.

"That's the third one, _and _I have to replace them on my own. It's bloody ridiculous." She drank from the thermos, and tried to hand it back, but Emily refused.

"You need it more than I do," she said. Naomi frowned slightly, but finished it anyway, taking the cap from Emily and screwing it back on. She turned it in her hands, glancing over again. She noticed a smear of blood against Emily's lip.

"You've got something on your-uh," she said awkwardly, motioning to her own mouth. Emily wiped her lip with her thumb and sucked it clean. "Emily?" Naomi asked, alarmed at the roughness her voice had taken on. Emily met her eyes. Her pupils looked wide.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Emily breathed, and tangled her fingers in Naomi's hair, their lips crashing together. Naomi caught Emily's lower lip with her fangs without meaning to, and the taste of Emily's blood woke up something buried deep and locked away. She swiped her tongue across the wound and felt her body shudder at the moan it drew from Emily. She wanted. _Oh_, how she _wanted. _Emily let herself be pushed back onto the floor, the mug forgotten, her fangs scraping across Naomi's lips, and then against her jaw and neck. Naomi returned the favour, the fresh blood in her body flowing quickly to compensate for the ache growing between her thighs, leaving her lightheaded. _This is highly illogical,_ the forever analytical part of her brain moaned. But Cook had said anything was possible, and she _was_ quite full, and Emily said it made them almost human, so _fuck_ logic because Emily's body felt too good against hers. Her hands grazed Emily's flesh, just above her hips. _More._

But then Emily's hands kept her from lifting her shirt up and off, and then her voice, hard and clear and loud, broke through the fog that had enveloped Naomi's mind.

"Naomi, stop. _Stop._" Emily's hands roughtly pushed her away. Naomi sat back, momentarily dazed and puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Emily shook her head, closing her eyes. "Tell me the truth." Emily was quiet for a long time. When she opened her eyes they were black.

"Okay. It was about ten years ago, now." Emily pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and began to talk.


	23. Chapter 22

_The club was dark and grimy and loud and packed with people, just like Effy and Katie always liked. Emily went along because it provided a good opportunity to feed, get drunk, get high, and indulge all the inclinations she'd had to suppress for the majority of the past fifty years. She was more than used to being around throngs of people by now. She could smell them all, some stronger than others, all mixed with alcohol, some with drugs. She could smell the sweat and the perfume and cologne, and the sharp tang of sex. Times like those made her feel powerful, and she allowed herself to revel in it, if only for a moment. Effy and Katie were lost in the crowd within seconds, each off to find their meal for the night. Emily knew they would each pick someone out of the mass of undulating bodies, feed, then enjoy themselves until it was time to leave, but Emily wasn't the same. She liked to take her time picking who she'd feed from. There was no point rushing the matter. She'd always been a slow eater when she was human, wanting to take the time to enjoy her meal, and it was no different now. Katie still taunted her about it, but she'd learned a long time ago to just ignore 90% of the things that came out of her sister's mouth._

_Emily was slipping around the edge of the crowd when she saw her, sitting by herself at a table with a mostly empty drink in front of her, looking for all the world like the saddest person alive. The first thing Emily noticed was that she was absolutely gorgeous: dark hair, dark eyes, and freckles across her nose. The second, when she was close enough, was that she smelled just as nice. Emily made her way to the bar, ordered a drink based on the alcohol she could pick out of the girl's bloodstream, then took it back to her table with her most charming smile on her face._

_"Hi," she said. The girl looked up, looking surprised that someone was talking to her. "You look lonely. And thirsty. So I bought you a drink." She held it out for the girl to take, which she did slightly hesitantly. "Don't worry, there's nothing in it. I promise. Can I sit down?"_

_"Erm, yeah, sure," the girl said shyly. Emily slid into the seat across from her, leaning forward with her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm._

_"So, why are you sat here all alone looking so sad?"_

_"My date fucked off," the girl said with a small laugh. "But I don't want to go home, so, here I am. Bit pathetic." And in that moment, Emily remembered what it was like to live in Katie's shadow, always pushed aside by friends and family alike, and what it felt like to be alone._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, all desire to feed being replaced by the desire to make this sad girl smile, even if it was just for one day._

_"No, but I wouldn't mind just talking, if you're up for it."_

_"I'm an expert at listening," Emily said with a wink. "I'm Emily."_

_"Lily."_

Naomi watched and listened closely, chewing her lip, ready to comfort Emily at the slightest hint that it would be needed, but Emily wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were staring unfocused at a spot on the far side of the room, her body looking even smaller than usual all curled up into herself.

"You don't have to tell me," Naomi said when Emily paused to take a deep breath.

"No," the redhead said quickly. "I want to. I need to. You need to know, and you need to hear it from me, not from the others."

"Okay," Naomi said, and held out her hand. Emily glanced at it briefly and then slipped their fingers together. Naomi inched a bit closer, and let Emily continue.

_"Are you a student then?" Emily asked, circling the rim of her glass with her finger. She wasn't drinking it, but Lily seemed not to notice. She nodded to Emily's question and took another sip of her own drink. "What are you studying?"_

_"Literature. Makes me want to shoot myself sometimes, but I don't think I could do anything else. I love it too much. You?" Emily shook her head._

_"Gap year," she stated. "Taking some time to 'find myself' and all that cliché stuff."_

_"Sounds deep," Lily said._

_"Not really," Emily replied, finding herself giggling more enthusiastically than she had in longer than she could remember. "Load of bollocks, actually. I just wanted a break before uni, give me some extra time to figure out my major. Lit sounds good, actually. Plus lots of time for clubbing. And chatting up fit girls."_

_"You're gay then?" Lily asked. Her drink was almost gone. Emily nodded._

_"As a window." Lily bobbed her head almost sagely. She finished her drink. "Another round?"_

_"So then," Emily said through her laughter, "Katie punches her so hard that her nose breaks, goes 'I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?' and gets hauled out by the security guards. You should have seen her kicking and screaming, mind you she's the same exact size as me, and this big hulky guy's just got one arm around her waist. One of the best things I've seen in my life."_

_"She sounds like a riot," Lily said, well off her face and still drinking. She'd been staring at Emily hungrily for the past hour or so, which Emily was desperately trying to ignore, but at least her mood had improved._

_"She is," Emily agreed. "A right fucking cow most of the time, though." _

_"What about your brother?" Lily asked. Emily rolled her eyes. _

_"Obnoxious little shit. Complete pervert, too. He used to steal Katie's knickers." Lily laughed so hard she snorted, and had to wipe tears from her eyes. They lapsed into an easy silence. Emily easily met Lily's gaze, matching her smile, suddenly feeling just as shy as her mother and Katie had always assumed she was. Lily reached across the table hesitantly, stroking her pinkie across Emily's knuckles. Emily almost thought she felt phantom heartbeats in her chest, but when she focused they were gone._

_"I should probably head back, but would you mind waiting for a cab with me? Don't quite feel safe on my own this late." Emily hadn't not felt safe for a very long time, and normally she would have avoided all of this all together, but this night was different. There was something in the air._

_"Yeah, sure," Emily said, still smiling. She helped Lily into her jacket and led her around the dance floor and out of the club into the street. Lily shuddered at the temperature difference and stepped a bit closer to Emily._

_"Thanks," she said after a moment, her breath fogging. "It was nice just... talking. Nice to just forget for a while, y'know?"_

_"Yeah," Emily said. She bit her lip, meeting Lily's eyes. She forgot about calling a cab, then, just pulled Lily to the side slightly and trapped her against the wall, kissing her firmly and lazily, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. Lily moaned into her mouth, her cold hands slipping beneath Emily's jacket, and then under her shirt. Emily was already drunk on the taste of her lips, she couldn't help but nudge Lily's head to the side with her nose. As soon as the pale flesh of her neck was exposed, her fangs seemed to hum, almost sensing the veins that lay so close under Lily's skin. Her nose certainly did, and before she was entirely aware of what she was doing, she'd broken the skin. All the alcohol mulled the taste just as it had the smell, but it still made Emily's eyes roll back in her skull and a groan of pleasure vibrate in her throat. Lily's hands clutched at her hips and back, body arching against Emily's._

_She felt drunk within seconds. She knew she'd been buying Lily's drinks all night, but she hadn't realized it had been that many, she'd been so caught up in talking. She was hardly aware of Lily's grip loosening, instead slipping her hand to the base of her head to tilt it back and allow her better access to what she desired._

Emily looked close to tears, her jaw clenched and her grip on Naomi's hand so tight that if Naomi had still been human it would have almost surely broken her fingers. Naomi had covered them both with her free one, and had been stroking Emily's skin for the past five minutes.

"The rest of it's a blur, really. I'd had too much, and I was drunk, but she tasted so good and I just couldn't..." Emily's voice cracked. She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath. "I'm lucky there wasn't anyone around. Effy found me first. Her and Katie had been looking for me so we could go home. It was too late, though. I think we tried to get her to a hospital, but..."

"Emily..." Naomi said softly.

"Effy said she'd sort it, and she did, just like she always has. She doesn't know it, but I went to the funeral. I just felt so... guilty. Like a monster. She had a little brother. He looked so much like James." Naomi fumbled for words, but there weren't any. Emily, sweet, funny, kind little Emily, had lost control, and someone had died because of it. She let Emily cling to her hand, the motion of her thumb smoothing over the redhead's knuckles as comforting to her as much as she imagined it was to Emily. "Earlier, it just... it sparked the memory, because I haven't felt anything like that since her. I know it was only one night, but... She was special," Emily said, her voice barely above a whisper but every word ringing louder than bells with truth. Naomi tried to think of something to say, but once again came up empty. "You don't have to say anything," Emily continued, pulling her hand from Naomi's grasp and slowly getting to her feet. "I need air. Stay here." Naomi, who was still stunned, didn't think to stop her until she'd already left the house.

Naomi spent ten minutes sitting on the floor of her room after Emily left. Half of them were spent trying to wrap her mind around what Emily had told her, trying not to be so shocked. It was a risk that every one of their kind took, that much Naomi understood, but she never could have imagined Emily... Emily who was now wandering alone in Bristol in the middle of the night. Naomi scrambled to her feet, remembering her promise to Effy, and dashed down the stairs. Just before she touched the door, she noticed her mother asleep with the TV on. Naomi paused briefly. _I'll be back,_ she assured herself, and quietly slipped out the door.

The night was peaceful around her, yet still Naomi felt uneasy. She stood awkwardly on the street in front of her house, unsure of where to go. She certainly wouldn't be able to search an entire city in one night. Biting her lip, Naomi frowned, then closed her eyes and inhaled. She felt a bit like a dog, but she could smell the trace of Emily's distinctive perfume on the air. _I've turned into a bloodhound,_ Naomi mused as she followed the scent towards the harbour. The entire way down, she continuously glanced over her shoulder, feeling like someone was watching her, but every time she looked there wasn't anyone there.

Emily's perfume grew stronger until Naomi could make out her form in the darkness, sitting with her legs dangling over the water and her head bowed, hands on the concrete behind her. She must have heard Naomi approach, but she didn't look up or speak until Naomi was directly behind her, and when she did, her eyes and voice were harsh.

"I told you to stay put," she hissed, shooting to her feet. "It isn't safe here."

"Effy made me promise to watch out for you and that's what I'm doing," Naomi countered stubbornly. "You're the one who left. If you wanted me to fuck off I would have. You could have at least stayed on the fucking porch."

"I can take care of myself, Naomi. I am decades older than you. You're a fucking infant by our standards!" Naomi opened her mouth to respond but Emily suddenly shushed her, looking suspicious and alert as she stared into the darkness behind her. Naomi frowned, the hair on the back of her neck standing up and the space between her shoulder blades prickling uncomfortably. Emily's eyes went wide with what looked like fear, and she grabbed Naomi's hand yanking her behind her small form. Naomi saw something move in the shadows. Emily turned to look at her. Naomi didn't have time to decipher it before Emily shoved her and she was falling over the edge and into the water below. It closed over her head, enveloping Naomi in darkness. She kicked and flailed slightly until she righted herself and started towards the surface. When her head broke the water, she heard something that sounded an awful lot like a fight. Her every muscle was tense as she tried to look for a way out of the water so she could help Emily, but then there was the sound of something discharging, and Emily screamed. There was a thump, and then silence. Naomi could smell blood. She heard footsteps, and then a voice said,

"Check the water." Naomi immediately ducked back down into it, swimming down several feet. Some sort of projectile shot through the water inches from her head. With a great amount of effort, Naomi prevented herself from gasping and inhaling water in the process, and immediately changed her swimming direction. More projectiles followed, and then there was nothing but the muffled silence of the water around her. She waited for another minute, her brain racing and her stomach twisting with nervousness before she surfaced again. The night was quiet. Another minute later, she'd found a boat and hauled herself onto its deck and out of the water, laying on her back and looking up at the sky. The smell of blood was potent. Her teeth ached, her body ached. Naomi forced herself to her feet, dripping her way from the boat to the dock and running back down to where her and Emily had been standing.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," she choked out at the sight that awaited her, putting her hand over her mouth and fighting against the urge to gag and squeezing her eyes shut. Naomi didn't know why the hunters had left the body of their companion there, maybe Emily had put up such a fight that they hadn't had any choice, but the redhead had certainly done a number on him. His throat was ripped out. Naomi looked around frantically. "Emily!" she called, then cupped her hands around her mouth when she received no response and tried again. "_Emily!_" She fumbled in her pocket for her phone, but it was useless when she finally managed to drag it from her sodden jeans, her hands trembling. "Fuck. _Fuck. Come on._" Nothing. Naomi almost threw her phone to the ground, but thought better of it at the last second, and slammed the useless thing back in her pocket. She had to call Cook. She had to tell him. And Effy. They needed to find her. _It's all my fault_, Naomi thought cruelly. _If I hadn't wanted to come here we'd be snug and safe back in Brighton. It's my fault. It's all my fault. Fuck!_

She didn't quite remember how she got back home, but her mother was still asleep on the couch as if no time had passed. Naomi hurried past her up the stairs, dropping to her knees in front of the bag Emily had brought with them and searching through until she'd found where Emily had stashed her phone on the train ride up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it, her hands still shaking. She rang Cook's number as quickly as she could.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," she muttered under her breath as Cook's phone began to ring in her ear. "Please pick up. Oh thank god, Cook?"

"Naomi? What's wrong?"

"It's Emily. She's gone. We were at the harbour and-and hunters and she's gone. They took her. She's gone," Naomi rushed out, her tongue tripping over the words.

"Woah, slow down, Naomi."

"We don't have time so slow down, Cook!" Naomi shouted, then remembered her mother and lowered her voice. "You need to call Effy, we need to find her."

"Where are you?"

"My mum's. We need to find-"

"Stay where you are, Naomi. Do not move from that house. I'll call you back." The line went dead. Naomi sat back on her heels and clutched Emily's phone tightly to her chest. _It's my fault_, her mind repeated over and over again, a mantra. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before Cook called back, but it felt like ages.

"Cook?" Naomi said when she answered.

"We're coming up to you," Cook replied, his voice hard. "I'm at the station now, Effy and Katie will be right behind me. Try to rest, yeah? You'll need a clear head when we get there. And Naomi?"

"Yes?" Naomi said softly, her voice thick with tears she couldn't shed.

"It's not your fault. Emily knew what she was doing. Hang in there, Blondie." Naomi dragged herself off the floor and into the bed. She paused on the edge, then leaned back over and pulled the vest top Emily slept in out of the bag. Her body still shaking, she curled in a ball on the bed, pressing Emily's shirt to her nose.


	24. Chapter 23

An hour passed. Naomi hadn't moved, just as she'd been ordered. She still clutched Emily's shirt in her hand, although she had long since stopped inhaling its scent. Cook had texted a few minutes before, but she still had hours to wait before he'd arrive, although a short text from Effy assured her that her and Katie would arrive within the hour. Naomi dreaded to think what Katie would do when she got her hands on her, and she hoped fervently that Effy would be able to rein her in. She sighed and sat up, listening carefully. Gina was still downstairs, snoring lightly. Naomi rolled her eyes weakly and got out of bed, leaving Emily's shirt behind and quietly walking downstairs. She covered Gina with the blanket from across the back of the sofa and made herself as comfortable as she could in the armchair. She didn't remain seated for long, too nervous to sit still, so she took the empty wine glass from her mother's fingers and took it into the kitchen. The dishes from dinner were still in the sink.

She was almost finished washing up when her mother's voice caught her off guard. She'd been so consumed in her task that she hadn't noticed her moving.

"Are you okay, love?" Gina asked.

"Jesus Christ," Naomi swore, almost jumping out of her skin. "Yeah, mum. Just, can't sleep." She glanced over at her mother and managed a weak smile.

"Is Emily alright, dear?" Naomi nodded, her throat tightening.

"Yeah. Sleeping. We need to get an early train back," Naomi lied. "She wanted to meet you, though, and I needed more clothes, so." Naomi motioned uselessly with her hand and dried the last of the plates. Gina seemed too tired to care about how flimsy Naomi's excuse was.

"Don't wake me up when you go," she said instead, kissing Naomi's cheek. "You know how I get when my beauty sleep is interrupted. Try to get some sleep soon, love." Naomi listened to the creaking of the house and the sounds of Gina settling down in bed, leaving her alone in the kitchen again. The plates clinked softly as she stacked them and put them away, the cabinet door creaking loudly in the silence like it always did whenever it was opened. Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket. Naomi answered instantly. **We'll b there in 5 **the text said. **Katies on the war path b warned.** _Surprised she's giving me a warning, to be perfectly honest, _Naomi thought sadly, waiting by the door.

She heard them before they knocked on the door, the distinctive click of Katie's heels echoing down the pavement. When she opened the door, the first thing she felt was the sting of a slap across her face so loud she could have sworn people in the next street over would have been able to hear it.

"Katie," Effy admonished softly, though she made no move to stop her.

"I should tear you apart with my bare hands," Katie growled venomously, backing Naomi against the wall, though she at least had enough sense to keep her voice down. "You stupid, selfish, weak little _bitch._"

"_Katie," _Effy said again, her voice sharp. "We don't have time for this." She turned her hard gaze on Naomi. "Tell us what happened."

By the time Naomi finished re-telling everything, the three of them safe in Naomi's room, Katie's temper had simmered down slightly, but Effy's gaze was still hard. Naomi wished more than anything at that moment that she could tell what Effy was thinking, and knew that Emily would have been able to.

"I'm sorry," Naomi finished uselessly.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Effy said, holding up her hand to silence Katie when she opened her mouth. "Emily knew what she was getting herself into. The important thing now is to find out where they've taken her. I have an idea."

"She's still alive," Katie said. "And she has to be close. She won't let them take her without a fight."

"Where is she then?" Naomi asked.

"The one place in the country I would never go," Effy said, gracefully getting to her feet. Katie immediately followed, leaving Naomi to pick up Emily's bag. Effy stopped her with a look. "Leave it," she ordered, then continued. "The old estate. I sold the it a very long time ago, and used some of the money to buy new properties across the country, and invested the rest. There's an expansive network of tunnels and caves under it. It worked to my advantage after I turned, and the only person besides me who knows about them is Anthony."

"Why wouldn't you go back there?" Naomi asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking back up, worried.

"My reasons are my own," Effy said as she opened the front door. "Come, she'll be safer when we're far away from here, and the more time we waste the less likely the chance that we'll find Emily alive, if at all. Cook will watch her while we're gone, and clean up the mess left at the harbour. Katie, find us a car."

"Can't we just use Naom-"

"No," Effy said firmly. "It would draw attention to her. Find another one, preferably one not in a garage." Katie muttered angrily to herself as she stalked off, heels clicking menacingly. Effy turned to Naomi, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Effy, I-"

"Don't say anything, Naomi. I know I told you Emily is partly at fault for this, but do not think that means I'm not absolutely fucking livid right now," she said calmly. "We'll talk once we've found her. For now, just shut up and do as you're told." Naomi clenched her jaw shut, guilt spreading through her like poison. A car started somewhere down the road, and a few seconds later it pulled up in front of them. Katie gave up her seat to Effy, glaring at Naomi, who silently climbed into the back. Effy hit the gas so hard that the wheels skidded on the pavement, and Naomi watched as her home vanished into the night.

Bristol was an hour and some behind them before Effy slowed the car down, turning off the road onto a smaller one, and then after fifteen or so minutes turning again, and the sky was beginning to tinge pink. The road was made of dirt, and so overgrown that it was probably just as invisible at day as it was at night. Katie had been tapping her heel on the floor of the car the entire way, the soft thump it made loud in the silence, but now she stopped, looking intently out the windshield. Headlights off, Effy slowly drove the car up to a sprawling mansion, swinging it around so it faced back the way they came, then shut off the engine. Silently, she emerged from the car, leaving Naomi and Katie to follow her again. Effy reached out to place a hand on the massive front door, tugging firmly.

"You can hardly expect them to leave the front door wide open," Katie commented sarcastically. Effy ignored her and tugged again, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. She let it swing open and stepped inside. It was dark and musty and smelled strongly of dust. Their footsteps were muffled by a large tattered carpet that lined the length of the entry hall as Effy led them off to the left, through interlocking rooms full of furniture covered in plastic and empty shelves into what must have been a study. There were still some books on the shelves, but Naomi suspected that if she touched them they'd crumble under her fingers.

"This used to be your house?" Naomi asked softly as Effy paused in the middle of the room, her brow furrowed in concentration. The brunette nodded absently.

"Like I said, I sold it," she said, crossing to the remains of a large fireplace. "It attracted too much attention." Effy ran her hand over the mantle, then yanked down on an iron candle holder, stepping back. "And there are too many memories." Naomi watched in awe as the hearth transformed into a doorway with a set of stairs leading down into the dark depths. _Just like in the films,_ she thought, as she followed Effy, having to stoop slightly so her head wouldn't hit the top.

"I don't think they're here, Effy," Katie whispered, but even so her voice echoed. "All I can smell is dust and mould and rust. Coming here would have been too obvious."

"The network extends deep below the foundations of this house, just because you don't smell anything now doesn't mean they aren't here. This is the only hunter stronghold around here I know of. They wouldn't have had time to transport Emily anywhere else, not with the sun coming up. Not if they want to make her tell them where the rest of us are hiding. Anthony is ruthless, he won't stop for anything. Not until we're all dead." Naomi remained quiet, sliding her hand along the wall, uncomfortable in the dark even though she could see fairly well. Effy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes darting about, then turned to the right, down a stone hallway. Lights flickered at uneven intervals down the corridor, casting eerie shadows on the walls and floor. At the end, another set of stairs led farther down, so down they went. Katie stopped at the same time Naomi did.

"I smell blood," Katie said, right as Naomi muttered,

"Perfume." Effy glanced at them.

"They shouldn't have had enough time to do her much harm," she said as Katie hurried past her. Naomi brought up the rear, her body full of tension and fear and anger. A door at the end of the hall stopped them. It took Katie and Effy a few tries, but with their combined force they broke the metal barrier down, and burst into the room. It was empty.

"What the fuck?" Katie said, looking around. Naomi and Effy stood at her shoulder.

"There," Effy said, pointing. Emily's hoodie, torn and bloody, was thrown across a chair. Manacles hung from the ceiling and walls, and weapons laid on a table. It reeked of blood.

"What is this place?" Naomi asked.

"A torture chamber," Effy said harshly. "A prison. And a trap." As if on cue, men rushed at them from the shadows, carrying wooden weapons and crossbows. Naomi frantically ducked under the arm that flew at her head, reacting instinctively by kicking at the man's shins. He dodged out of the way and brought his knee into her stomach. Naomi barely felt the blow and this time when he swung his arm at her she grabbed it and twisted it roughly. She heard the crunch of bones as it broke, and the man howled in pain. Something shot past her, just grazing her shoulder. Naomi spun to look at where the crossbow bolt quivered in the metal door frame, buried several inches deep.

"Don't just stand there!" Katie shouted at her as she easily snapped her assaulter's neck. Naomi turned away from the bolt, something deep inside waking up. Everything seemed to slow down then, as Naomi felt as if she was watching from outside her own body. She jumped on the back of someone advancing on Effy, knocking him to the ground. Her hand pushed his head to the side, and she heard his neck crack even before she'd sunk her teeth into his flesh, greedily drinking until she felt Effy's hands pull her away. Katie had the man who's arm she'd broken by the throat, holding him against a wall with her hand on his wrist.

"Where is she!?" she shouted, her face frightening and her fangs bared angrily. "_Where is my sister!?_" She jerked on his arm, and the man let out a blood-curdling scream, tears forming in his eyes.

"Up north!" he yelled, struggling slightly in Katie's grasp. "To the old Stonem estate in Scotland!" Katie glanced briefly at Effy, then broke his neck. She stepped back and let the body fall heavily to the floor. She rounded on Naomi, grabbing the front of her shirt.

"If she's dead when we find her, I swear to god, Campbell, I will _fuck. You. up._" She raised an eyebrow threateningly, and pushed Naomi back a few steps as she let go.

"You have blood on your lip," Effy pointed out coolly, following Katie as she stalked out of the room, heels clacking angrily. Naomi wiped her mouth off with the side of her thumb as she followed them back up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 24

The silence in the car was heavy. Naomi's mind was loud, and she felt tired despite not actually being tired. She could feel Katie's worry rolling off of her in waves, and she'd been chewing her nails since they'd stepped outside. Effy had used the car lighter to set a fire, driving off before she could even be sure that it would stay lit long enough to burn the mansion down, but Naomi felt like Effy was the kind of girl who had plenty of experience when it came to pyrotechnics. She had called Cook as soon as they were clear, explaining in a soft voice the change of plans.

"If we have to stop, you could have at least picked somewhere nicer," Katie complained as Effy pulled into a motel. Naomi looked up from her lap as the place went by her window.

"We need to wait for Cook without drawing attention to ourselves," Effy explained, hurrying them into the small complex. The man in the office looked bored and half asleep behind the counter, a cup of coffee next to his hand. "One room," Effy said, already counting out bills. She threw the stack on the table. "The extra is yours if you don't ask any questions." The man eyed the money greedily and handed over a key.

"Enjoy your stay," he said pleasantly, snatching the notes off the counter. The room was small and a bit cramped, but it was surprisingly clean.

"We'll leave when Cook gets here. I told him to bring the van, we'll need the extra space to transport Emily back home after we find her," Effy said, locking the door and drawing the curtains against the rising sun. She looked at them both, then sat down on the bed and patted it. Katie glared at Naomi when she sat down, daring her to do the same, but Naomi ignored her and climbed on on Effy's other side. Katie turned away from them both, curled up on her side just like Emily did. Naomi held up her hands, staring intently down at her trembling fingers. She thought about the crack of the man's arm when she broke it, the crunch of the other's neck when Katie snapped it. The taste and feel of blood filling her mouth. She felt Effy's eyes on her.

"It's never easy," she said eventually.

"What isn't?"

"Killing someone. Especially the first time. I haven't forgotten mine. You won't forget yours." Effy laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. It was the only comfort she received. The time it took for Cook to reach them flowed like molasses. She could still feel Katie's rage coupled with Effy's cool anger, her own guilt threatening to overwhelm her. She wondered if the feeling would ever go away, or if she would be forced to live with it for the rest of eternity. She wondered if Effy, the woman who didn't seem to feel anything, was racked by guilt. She wondered if Katie was, or if the older twin didn't remember anything of the time between Cook at the hospital and her sister finding her. She wondered about Emily. _If she dies because of me..._ Naomi thought, covering her face with her hands and sighing. She didn't dare imagine what horrible things the hunter would do to get the information they wanted.

The sound of a car pulling up outside when it came was a welcome break to the silence, but it was only replaced by another after Effy had peeked behind the curtain to check that it was Cook before they all left, trading the darkness of the room for the darkness of the van, leaving their stolen car sitting in the lot and the key on the bed. The windows and body of the van were both black. Naomi caught a glimpse of Cook before she followed Katie. Cook drove, with Effy next to him, leaving Naomi and Katie in the open space of the back. Every now and then, Katie would glare at her, but she didn't breathe a word. Occasionally, she heard Effy giving Cook directions, but it was mostly the rumble of the engine and the bumping of the van on the road, shifting her and Katie around. Naomi bumped against her once, and the venomous look Katie gave her was enough to make her move to the opposite end of the space they shared, and there she had sat, unmoving, for the past hour, while Cook sped along highways and back roads.

It took another two and a half hours to reach the estate, just inside the border. They had no plan other than storm in, find Emily, and get the hell out. Naomi felt like she was being eaten from the inside out. She knew time was short, and the pressure of it all would have been enough to give her a headache a few weeks before. Now all it did was make her jittery and anxious, and make her temper as short and unstable as Katie's. This house wasn't as grand as the one they had left, but it felt intimidating all the same. A sleek car was parked off to the side.

"Pull up under the trees," Effy said. "We'll go around the back. This used to be my parents' estate. We rarely came here, though. But God forbid my parents relinquish any bit of their power or influence or wealth." Bitterness laced Effy's tone. "There are no tunnels beneath this one. If she's not in the proper, they'll have her in the cellar. We stick together, move as a group, and keep our guard up." Effy took the lead, Katie following with Naomi behind her and Cook bringing up the rear, jogging lightly across the grounds. Cook broke down the door with a single well aimed kick. One by one, they searched every room on the four floors, silent as they moved. The home was well kept, obviously lived in recently, but thoroughly abandoned. Katie's frustration grew with each empty room. In the attic, she threw a lamp against the far wall where it shattered loudly and swore even louder.

"She's here, Katiekins," Cook said, leading her out of the room. "We know she is, and now we know where she is. We'll get her out, don't you worry." When Effy and Naomi followed, Naomi caught Katie jerking out of Cook's grasp and rubbing her face.

The door to the cellar, at least, was unlocked. Unfortunately, it seemed to be full of nothing but casks of wine and walls of stone. Katie growled in annoyance, but Cook held her arm firmly again while Effy strode down the rows of spirits to the far wall, running her hand along the rough stone. Naomi fidgeted where she stood near Cook, her arms wrapped around her torso. Effy tested stones, pushing on corners, running her fingers along the edges.

"She's here," Katie hissed. "I can feel it." As if on cue, a scream penetrated the stone. It was muffled by the barrier, but loud enough for it to be clear who it was.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted in response, rushing to join Effy, Katie at her heels, but Effy held up a hand to stop them.

"My family does love their secrets," she muttered, pressing the flat of her hand against a stone. It gave way under her touch, and the false wall swung forward. There, at the end of the short passage, in a white room full of bright lights, was Emily, hanging limply from wall mounted chains. A tall man was standing over her, dressed smartly, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. There was blood on his hands. On a table near by was a coat and a hat that Naomi swore she'd seen before. The group hovered at the end of the hidden passage, squinting into the bright light. Effy seemed to be the least affected by it, whereas Naomi's eyes felt like they were burning, but even she looked hesitant and afraid. The man turned. Naomi blinked and rubbed her eyes and squinted until her sight adjusted just enough for her to see familiar looking blue eyes and a matching smirk. He looked at each of them in turn, then stared at Effy.

"Hello, little sister."

"Anthony," Effy answered coolly, her voice steady. "I see you've found our friend. If you'd kindly let her go, I won't leave your entrails scattered across the room."

"Isn't she lovely?" Anthony Stonem said to no one in particular. "My sister." Cook was restraining Katie again, with an extreme amount of effort, as she yanked and kicked in an attempt to reach her sister, growling threats under her breath. Naomi couldn't take her eyes off Emily's body, fear striking like a cobra in her stomach. _No, no, no, no, no, no. _"I'm afraid I can't do that, my darling Lizzy. See, this woman here," he continued, motioning to Emily, "she's an anomaly. A freak of nature. All your kind are, and a great threat to humans."

"Not anymore," Effy said. "You weren't so keen to think this when we were children."

"Ah, but that was a long time ago, dear sister, and my views have changed. Our father taught me what he could never drill into your brain, and it's not until my mission is finished that his spirit will rest in peace."

"I don't want to hurt you, Anthony," Effy said, her voice hard, "but if you don't let her go and let us leave in peace I will, and Father will have to spend eternity unsatisfied. We're not monsters, not anymore." Anthony's smirk vanished from his face, his eyes growing hard.

"Yes, you are," he said, drawing what looked like a small crossbow from the folds of the coat on the table. "And you must be exterminated." Katie howled and burst forward, ripping out of Cook's arms and dashing past Effy.

"Katie, _no!"_ Effy yelled reaching out for her, but Katie was already out of her grasp, jumping on Anthony and forcing him to the ground. With surprising strength, he kicked her off of him as Naomi, Cook and Effy rushed to follow. As soon as the light touched her skin, Naomi understood what had made Effy so hesitant to leave the shadows. It felt like she'd been set on fire. While Effy and Cook moved to help Katie, she only had eyes for Emily. The redhead was stirring now, her eyes open, as she weakly struggled at her bonds.

"Emily," Naomi shouted, skidding to a stop in front of her and holding her face in her hands. "Emily look at me." Emily's eyes, red and dilated, flickered up to her. She yanked at the chains that held her wrists and bared her teeth. Her fangs glistened threateningly in the bright lights. "Emily it's me, it's Naomi. Where's the key to these, where did he put the key?" Emily's lips moved but no sound came out. "Come on, Emily," she pleaded.

"Jacket," Emily managed after another failed try, her voice weak and dry and hoarse, cracking as she croaked out the word. Naomi had to strain to hear over the fight going on behind them. Anthony must have been a piece of work to hold off three people as powerful as her friends. Effy had drawn her brother towards the other end of the room, leaving Naomi a window to search through his coat until her fingers closed around a small key in the right hand breast pocket. When she turned around, Katie was bent over on the floor holding her side with Effy helping her to her feet while Cook grappled with Anthony, who held a stake in one hand. With shaking hands, Naomi fought to unlock the manacles around Emily's wrists, her own skin burning. Emily's was hot to the touch, and the redhead writhed when Naomi brushed it on accident.

"It's okay, Emily," Naomi whispered, dropping the key as soon as she could and supporting Emily's dead weight as her body crumpled. "I'm here." She held Emily draped across her lap, the redhead's face pressed against her neck and shoulder. "Katie!" Naomi looked up, watching as Effy slammed Anthony's head against the wall. It left a dent and a stain of blood and he slumped to the ground. Katie was holding a blood-covered stake, looking paler than usual, the side of her shirt soaked in red. She looked up when Naomi called, her eyes wide. Naomi reluctantly let Katie take Emily from her, Katie's glare booking no room for argument. With ease she lifted her sister, transferring her to Cook when she stumbled and almost fell, flinching in pain. Emily looked small in Cook's arms.

"Get out of here and get into the van," Effy ordered. "I'll join you shortly." She stood over her brother, his weapon in her hand. Naomi could make out the slow rise and fall of his chest. "_Now._" Naomi followed Cook and Katie, reaching out to support the older twin when she stumbled. Katie repeatedly pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine, Campbell," she said, her voice harsh.

"Fine," Naomi snapped back. The cool dark of the hall felt like heaven against her skin, which continued to burn. Katie and Cook seemed just as uncomfortable. She refused to let herself think about how it must have affected Emily, who spent considerably longer under the lights, and had essentially not fed for over a day. Cook made them wait inside while he pulled the van up as close as he could get to the door, Katie barely able to support Emily's weight but not letting Naomi touch her. Her attitude continued in the car. Several minutes passed in heavy, tense silence until Effy opened the door and got in.

"Drive," she said.

"Is he dead?" Cook asked.

"I said drive, James." The engine started and the van shot forward abruptly as Cook hit the gas. Katie flinched and Emily moaned, tossing and turning until Katie put a hand on her head where it rested in her lap and began to stroke her hair. Emily immediately settled and turned slightly to bury her face against her sister's stomach. Naomi could see the tension in Katie's jaw, and wondered how much effort it was taking for her to not explode. For her part, Naomi curled up in the far corner, absently rubbing at her still burning skin.

"Fucking Cook," Katie muttered, clutching her side again. "Too stupid to think to bring blood with him. Fucking van should have been prepared anyway." Naomi didn't answer, instead hiding her face behind her hands. The ride back took even longer. Cook was shouting at traffic, Katie looked increasingly wan, and Naomi couldn't tell if Emily was getting better, worse, or remaining the same. Occasionally, usually when the van suddenly braked or lurched forward, she'd moan and fidget, but then Katie would shush her and she'd settle down again. As they were nearing Bristol, Effy opened the window between the front and back and poked her head through.

"We're stopping at your house, Naomi," she said. "Get the bag from your room and whatever else you need. Make sure you grab something for Emily."

"Shouldn't we clean her up?" Naomi asked.

"We don't have time. We need to get out of Bristol and back down to Plymouth. Clean clothes will at least make her feel marginally more comfortable. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." She turned back to the road, but left the window open.

Against her still irritated skin, even the cloudy afternoon sky made her uncomfortable, but night was falling swiftly. Thankfully, Gina was out, as she didn't know how she would have explained her current state to anyone, let alone her own mother, since she was more apt to curl up in a ball and cry than come up with any reasonable excuse. The only sounds were the ones she made as she hurried up the stairs, shoving clothes, her laptop, her brush, and a photo of her and her mum into the bag. The only thing she could find for Emily was a spare set of pyjamas that she'd outgrown a few years before. She was done and back in the car within ten minutes, the tightness in her chest growing almost painful as she left her home behind again, almost certain she wouldn't see it for a very long time.

"Give me the clothes," Katie said as soon as Naomi opened the door. She handed them over, shutting the door and settling in the corner, watching as Katie tried to get Emily to cooperate enough to get her undressed, but the redhead was too out of it to comply. Katie glared at Naomi, biting her lip, and then sighed dramatically. "Help me. Hold her. If you perve I'll claw your eyes out." She transferred Emily to Naomi's arms without waiting for an answer and went to work removing her torn clothes. Her trousers went first, revealing a handful of bruises but not much else. Naomi supported Emily's top half against her chest and lap while Katie wrestled her sister's legs into the bottoms Naomi had given her. Gently, she pulled one of Emily's arms through the sleeve of her shirt while Katie dealt with the other. Naomi tried not to look when Katie lifted Emily's shirt over her head, pausing only when Emily groaned slightly, but she couldn't help it. Emily's pale skin was marred by more bruises, with lacerations across her ribs and black patches that looked like burns. There was a puncture wound above her left breast that Katie touched gingerly, her expression frightened.

"What is it?" Naomi asked quietly.

"They tried to stake her," Katie replied. "Whoever it was missed, but not by much." Naomi forced herself to close her eyes when Katie went to remove Emily's ruined bra, remembering the weapon fire she'd heard at the harbour. The mutilated corpse on the ground. When they'd gotten Emily into Naomi's shirt, Katie took her back, and Naomi retreated back to the corner, her hands and arms itching to hold the redhead again.

"Cook?" she asked. Cook grunted.

"What happened to the body?"

"Don't worry about that, Naomikins. S'all taken care of."

"You should be more worried about my fucking sister than some nobody hunter," Katie said, back to stroking Emily's hair away from her face.

"I _am_ worried. You're the one who won't let me near her," Naomi retorted.

"That's because all of this is your fault!" Emily moaned and pushed her face against Katie's stomach again.

"Quiet, children," Effy said. Katie hushed immediately, and resolutely ignored Naomi for the rest of the ride.


	26. Chapter 25

Ahem. *clears throat* ...hi? :D

* * *

><p>Naomi still couldn't tell if Emily was any worse for wear after the journey or not. Cook carried her quickly into the apartment block. Naomi hurried in after, holding the door for Effy to help a limping Katie in. Her hand was glued to her side again. The flat was larger and nicer than the one in Brighton, no doubt picked by Katie. Effy blocked her progress when she went to follow Cook into one of the bedrooms.<p>

"Help Katie," she said. Reluctantly, Naomi turned around. Katie was perched gingerly on the edge of a chair, frowning.

"Could I have a fresh shirt, Naomi?" she asked, surprisingly polite. "It doesn't matter what one."

"Erm, yeah," Naomi said. "Which room?"

"Left." Naomi listened to Effy's muttered words from the room Emily was in. The volume increased for a split second as Cook opened and shut the door and moved to Katie's side.

"Hot or cold, Katiekins?" she hard him ask as she opened the wardrobe. There was an unsurprising amount of leopard print, but Naomi found something loose enough that she thought it would serve.

"Hot," came Katie's response. "It'll work better." Her shirt was gone when Naomi returned, a hole like the one in Emily's chest on the lower left side of her stomach. "Stop perving, Campbell." Naomi managed an eyeroll and handed the shirt over. The microwave in the kitchen beeped and Cook handed Katie a tall glass. She guzzled it down within seconds. Naomi watched as the wound in Katie's side began to knit itself back together, leaving no mark when it was done. Katie glanced down and poked at the new skin with a sigh of relief. Another minute later and Katie had scrubbed the blood off her side and pulled her shirt on. Cook had been in and out with blood bags for Effy and settled out with the two of them to wait.

Effy's voice calling her name startled Naomi so much that she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her hands were a bit bloody.

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked.

"She's alive," Effy replied. "And she's awake enough to want to see you." Naomi sat motionless, glancing at Katie. The older twin was frowning, her mouth in a hard line, but she didn't move or say anything. "Don't work her up too much, she's tired." Naomi hesitated again. "Go on, it's fine." Naomi slowly got up, the kitchen sink squeaking slightly when it turned on in the background as she walked into the bedroom. Emily was sat up slightly, cushioned with pillows, looking tired and too pale, but she smiled when Naomi entered the room, softly shutting the door.

"Naomi," she said as cheerfully as she could manage, perking up slightly. Half the bags Cook had taken in were empty, with an empty glass next to the bed. Naomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emily..." she whispered, hurrying across the room to the side of the bed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about my mother, or let you take me back to Bristol, I'm so sor-" Emily placed a finger against her lips.

"Stop," she said. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

"How did you find time to be worried?" Naomi asked, taking Emily's hand between hers.

"I'm always worried about you," Emily told her. "I didn't stop just because hunters had me." She stroked Naomi's knuckles, staring intently at her. "Get in. Katie had me in the car and now I want you."

"Even after what I did?"

"You didn't do anything, Naomi. I don't care what the others say. It was my choice."

"But Effy told me to look out for you. I promised."

"I'm too tired to argue, Naoms. Just get in bed." Naomi squeezed between Emily's body and the edge of the bed. Emily nestled her head against her shoulder, sighing softly. "Katie's... well not exactly lovely, but... she's not you." Naomi stroked her hair, still holding Emily's hand. The sound of her breathing was familiar and comforting, and Naomi found that she missed it even though Emily's overall time gone hadn't been significant.

"I've been a coward," Naomi said softly. "I just wanted my mum, I didn't want to deal with this, with all of it. But I was so afraid I'd never see you again and it was my fault that you left in the first place."

"Naomi, stop," Emily said sleepily. "I'll be fine in a couple days. Have you fed at all? Those lights were... you'll need it." Emily reached across Naomi's body for one of the blood bags, ripping the corner open with her teeth. She licked the spill off her lips and pushed it into Naomi's hands.

"I should be the one taking care of you. I'm surprised Katie let me in without a fuss." Naomi let the bag drain into Emily's empty glass, drinking until her teeth stopped thrumming, then holding it for Emily. The redhead greedily took the rest, growling softly when Naomi took the empty glass from her, then cleared her throat and apologized.

"We all defer to Effy," she said, leaving her arm draped across Naomi's waist. "I was afraid, too. I wasn't going to let them hurt you. I wouldn't tell him where you were. I didn't think I'd see any of you again, especially you."

"Well you're sort of a permanent fixture in my life now, too," Naomi said. Emily slipped a hand under her shirt, resting it against the bottom of her ribs. She felt Emily's lashes flutter against her skin as her eyes closed.

"I need to rest now," she whispered, her thumb stroking Naomi's skin. "Stay." Naomi nodded, keeping her arm wrapped securely around Emily's shoulders.

Effy knocked on the door an hour later, not waiting for an answer before opening it. Emily was sleeping against Naomi's shoulder still, and was oblivious to the noise. Effy motioned silently for Naomi to come with her, her eyes unreadable. Naomi delicately shifted Emily's head and body back onto the pillows, clearing her throat in embarrassment as she pulled her shirt down over her stomach. Effy led her into the kitchen. She could still feel Katie and Cook's presence, but Effy must have shooed them away. A glance around caught Cook on the balcony smoking. Naomi fidgeted uncomfortably, watching Effy lean over the sink.

"You're very lucky, you know that, right?" she finally said, turning around. Naomi nodded. "I assume that now you've seen your mother you'll be satisfied?"

"I'll never be satisfied, Effy," Naomi said pointedly. "I didn't choose this."

"No. Of course not. Look, I don't give orders without reason, Naomi, so next time, follow them." Then she smiled, really smiled, taking some of the sting out of her words. "Emily's awake. You'll be taking care of her until she's healed. Come on." Naomi followed Effy back to Emily's room, pausing only to grab her bag. "She'll need to have a near constant supply of blood until the worst of her wounds heal," Effy explained, gracefully opening a blood bag and kissing Emily's forehead after handing her the full cup. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Eff," Emily said into her cup. She slowly scootched over to give Naomi room in the bed, wincing slightly. Naomi changed first, aware of Emily looking at her, but unwilling to leave her to go into the bathroom. Weariness seeped into her bones. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, sinking into the mattress.

"Jesus, I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my life," she stated softly. Immediately, she felt selfish. Emily had regained enough of her health that she wasn't gulping down her drink. Naomi heard her turning the glass in her hands. Naomi's eyes fluttered open to look at the redhead. "How are you feeling?" Emily shrugged, tilting her head back against the pillows.

"I've been better. I wish I could just sleep. You have no idea how much I miss sleeping. Properly sleeping." She rubbed absently at her collarbone with one hand.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Naomi asked. The corner of Emily's mouth twitched up slightly.

"I'm not invincible, Naoms."

"I should probably check that you're healing okay, or else Effy will have my head on a spike," Naomi said with a dry laugh. "If Katie doesn't get to me first that is."

"She's just protective," Emily mumbled, quickly draining the rest of the glass before Naomi took it from her, inhaling deeply before shifting around and rolling up the bottom of her shirt. The cuts that had been across her ribs and stomach had already mostly faded to angry lines, and the bruises looked fainter, but the burned patches were still angry and when Naomi experimentally prodded the area around one with her fingers, Emily hissed and glared at her, sucking her stomach in and away from Naomi's touch.

"Sorry, sorry," Naomi apologized quickly, pulling her hand away. When Emily relaxed, she cleared her throat awkwardly and pointed to Emily's chest. Emily hesitated for a second, and then drew her shirt up over it. Naomi's eyes went to her tits first, small and pert and _absolutely bloody perfect_, and then to the wound above them.

"Stop staring," Emily said teasingly. "It's still pretty bad, I know. It's the worst, so it'll take the longest to go away. Don't touch it." Naomi lowered her hand, and would have blushed if she was able.

"What happened?" Emily dropped her shirt over her torso again.

"Someone shot me," she answered. "Only missed my heart by an inch or so. I'd have won the fight otherwise, but these things fucking hurt. Practically immobilized me, and then they took advantage of it and hauled me off. It's done now, so let's just forget about it and move on, okay? Help me sleep." Naomi slid down, letting Emily curl against her side and nestle her head against her shoulder. She stroked Naomi's ribs gently. Naomi waited until the movement ceased before she let herself relax enough to follow Emily into sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Naomi wasn't entirely sure if she was dreaming or if it was a daydream or a hallucination or something, but when a loud noise from the kitchen broke into her consciousness, she was left with memories and images flashing through her mind of her and Emily laughing in the sun, kissing and touching. The pain in her chest was so severe she could have sworn her heart was breaking. Emily and her had both shifted in the night, spooned together tightly facing the door, with Emily's hand holding Naomi's to her chest. As gently as she could, Naomi extracted herself, slipping out of bed. Effy was the only one awake, sat cross-legged on the sofa with a newspaper and a mug. The brunette glanced at her when she sat down across from her, then went back to her paper. Naomi waited with a tinge of impatience for Effy to finish reading.

"Something bothering you?" Effy asked when she was done, folding the paper and setting it to the side, holding her cup with her fingertips. Naomi bit her lip, took a deep breath and sighed, then nodded.

"I had a... dream, I guess, about Emily and me." Effy raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"We were human. Again." Effy smiled sadly.

"I hardly think I need to explain dreams to you, Naomi," she said, taking a sip from her mug.

"Emily's got all these dreams and goals and she can't do any of them because of what she is," Naomi continued, ignoring Effy's comment. "Eff, there has to be a cure. There has to be _something_." Effy sighed wearily, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"Naomi, do you think any of us would be here if there was a cure?"

"There has to be something, Eff," Naomi repeated. "It's the 21st Century, all this modern medicine and technology has to make some kind of difference." Effy held her gaze for several long seconds. Even after she looked away, she was silent for a long time. Her mug was empty before she spoke again.

"Maybe. I do know _of_ someone who's been conducting research, but contacting him may prove difficult. I'll do what I can, but I won't make any promises, and don't get your hopes up."

"Difficult how?" Naomi asked, following Effy into the kitchen for blood.

"Believe it or not, I'm not the oldest one of our kind," Effy said, smirking slightly. "There are people even I have to defer to. We don't have a leadership, per say, but we must respect the wishes of our elders. They're the strongest. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Naomi asked, poking through a blood bag with her teeth, too lazy to bother with a glass.

"Evolution is a powerful thing, both of the body and of the mind. The oldest of our kind haven't done much of either. They have many weaknesses, but they tend to make up for their faults with either extreme strength or extreme cleverness." Effy handed Naomi a small stack of bags. "For Emily," she explained, smiling. Sensing that the conversation was over, Naomi retreated, setting the blood bags on the plate on Emily's bedside table in case they leaked. Emily had rolled over and was hugging the pillow Naomi had used to her chest, her nose pressed against it.

"Hey," Naomi greeted, sitting cross-legged at the bottom and smiling when Emily opened an eye to look at her.

"Hey yourself," Emily said back, her voice rough.

"Alright?" Emily nodded and slowly sat up, still holding Naomi's pillow in her arms and resting her chin on the top of it.

"I'll be better when I can go outside again, to be honest," she said with a smile. "Even if it's only at night. I have a feeling Effy isn't keen on letting me out of her sight for a while though." There was an apology on the tip of Naomi's tongue but she bit down on it. Emily looked beautiful, even though the bags under her eyes were worse than Naomi had ever seen.

"Tell me something about you I don't know," Naomi said. Emily looked surprised.

"Erm, I took tap dancing lessons with Katie when we were ten. She made us stop because I was better."

"Sounds like her," Naomi replied. "What else?"

"I used to be good at gardening. It's sort of hard to keep that hobby up now, though, what with my slight allergy to sun." Naomi chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that would make it pretty hard."

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" Emily asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"I want to know as much as I can," Naomi said, hoping that the real meaning carried across as well. _I was afraid you'd die and I'd be left with questions I'd never have answers to._

"Alright, what about you then?" Naomi shrugged.

"I haven't really done anything interesting."

"Tell me something."

"I used to go to rallies and volunteer with Mum all the time but when I hit twelve I stopped."

"Why?"

"It never seemed to make any difference and I hated it. I hate injustice." Emily smiled.

"When I'm allowed out, I'd like to take you somewhere," she said, reaching over for a blood bag. Naomi moved to help but Emily had ripped through the plastic before she had the chance.

"Where?" Naomi asked. Emily smirked.

"You'll see."

Katie had kicked Naomi out of Emily's room a couple hours after nightfall, leaving her to sit out in the living room with Effy and Cook, sharing a spliff. Naomi had laid across the two of them after Cook had spent about five minutes trying to squish her against Effy's side, and had her legs swung across his lap with her head in Effy's, the brunette absently playing with her hair. The television was on, but Naomi wasn't paying attention, instead wishing Katie would fuck off so she could be with Emily again and trying to guess where Emily could possibly be taking her. Time alone with Emily again would be nice. More than nice. _Especially if kissing is involved._ She frowned slightly then, biting her lip. _When did I turn into the biggest lez on the planet? Jesus._

"Naomi!" Effy's voice half shouted sharply. Naomi started, glaring up at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked snarkily.

"You really should tell her how you feel, you know," Effy said, ignoring Naomi's tone.

"Sorry?"

"Aw, have you caught the love bug, Naomikins?" Cook teased, finishing the spliff then stubbing out the joint and blowing smoke rings.

"What? No."

"Emily's clever, Naomi, but she won't wait around forever. Either she'll figure it out on her own and leave if you don't say anything, or she'll think you're leading her on." Naomi sighed softly. "You know I'm right."

"Do you know where she's taking me when she's better, too?" Naomi asked sourly. Effy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Guess you don't know everything, then." She swung her legs off Cook and stood, leaving them behind to seek solitude on the balcony. She leaned against the railing, staring out across the city, watching cars and people pass on the streets below. She liked Emily, sure, but love? She knew what love had done to her mum. But she had met Kieran... and Kieran made her happy. What was the point in spending eternity alone when she had someone truly wonderful in her life? Naomi bit her nails, wondering what Gina would say. _Probably something cliché like happiness always being where we least expect it._ Katie's loud voice perforated the glass door, shouting at something Cook had said, no doubt a joke made at her expense. Naomi was tempted to return to the safety being locked away with Emily bought, but thought better of it. She needed to be by herself.

Emily was the one that retrieved her, ironically. When Naomi heard the door open she thought it would be Cook or Effy to make sure she came inside before the sun rose, but when she inhaled to sigh she caught Emily's scent instead, and whirled around in surprise. Emily was leaning against the door frame, head tilted to the side slightly.

"Your hair is wet," Naomi observed dumbly. Emily laughed.

"Katie was helping me shower. What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously.

"Thinking," Naomi told her.

"About?" Naomi shrugged.

"Nothing, really."

"Well, that doesn't sound very interesting. Come to bed." Naomi glanced behind her at the cityscape. "Come on, Naoms. You've been up all day and the sun is going to rise soon." She held out her hand. Naomi took it after another second and let Emily lead her back inside. "We can go out tomorrow if you like," Emily said once they were back in her room. "Go to that place I want to take you to."

"Are you well enough for that?" Naomi asked, settling on the bed.

"The only requirement is that Effy comes along, but she swears we won't even know she's there."

"I don't want to put you in danger again," Naomi argued. "Even with Effy around."

"Look, I know you hate being cooped up, and I do too. Effy said it's fine and she's a better judge than you, no offence. So we're going out tomorrow, okay?" Naomi nodded silently. "Good. Now give me your laptop." She held out her arms and smiled. Naomi felt a swooping sensation in her chest, and rubbed at it absently as she retrieved her computer for Emily.

"What do you need it for?"

"I'm bored. I have no idea what normal teenagers do for fun besides clubbing or drinking or doing drugs or fucking and I can't do that. Do you have any ideas?" Naomi bit at her nails She didn't really have any idea either. She spent some time on the computer, but mostly she'd done her coursework then gone out to a club or drank alone in her room with a spliff if she had any, re-watching documentaries. So, she shook her head in response. "Didn't think so."

"Can you still tap dance?" Naomi asked as they watched a documentary Emily had never seen but was more than willing to watch after Naomi had spent about five minutes constantly talking about it. Emily tucked her hair behind her ear when it fell into her face and looked over.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I haven't tried since we quit. I doubt I remember any of my basics now, let alone the advanced stuff. Why?"

"Just curious," Naomi shrugged. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it."

"I think you should start up again." Emily frowned at her. "You could take night classes or something. I'm sure Effy won't mind." Emily shrugged.

"Maybe, when things have calmed down and we're safe again," she said, her voice somewhat sad.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you should let your condition stop you," Naomi said, crossing her arms and scowling. She didn't receive a response.


	28. Chapter 27

The next morning found her waiting nervously in the bedroom while Emily showered. When Effy came to check on them, wrapped up in her leather jacket with a smirk on her lips and clothes in her hand, she rolled her eyes and told Naomi to get dressed.

"We're going to take Emily shopping," she said. "And Katie is going to take Cook."

"Shopping?"

"I'm not wearing Katie's clothes anymore, Effy, I swear to God," came Emily's voice from behind her. Effy looked over her shoulder. Naomi turned around automatically, and regretted it almost immediately. Emily met her eyes, holding her towel tighter to her chest, which was practically unblemished. The wound left by the stake was mostly healed. The skin looked raw still, but Naomi imagined that it would be gone by the end of the day.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Effy said. Naomi could hear the smirk in her voice. She whipped around and glared. She tossed the bundle at Naomi, who caught it before it hit her face. "It's just until we get you clothes. Trust me, Katie isn't too thrilled about you wearing her things either." Emily sighed as the door shut behind Effy and took the clothes from Naomi, who tried valiantly to not look at Emily's tits. _You may be gay, Campbell, but you're not a pervert. Wait. No. I'm not gay either. I just happen to like Emily. Wait, no. Fuck._

"Are you going to stay and watch or..." Emily teased, hooking what looked like one of Katie's thongs with her pointer finger. "I don't really mind, it's hardly anything you haven't seen before." Naomi swallowed hard.

"Uh, no, sorry. I'll uh, wait. Outside," she stuttered, and left. Effy was still smirking. "Shut up," Naomi muttered, striding past her into the kitchen. She was fed and putting her jacket on to leave when Emily came out, Katie behind her.

"This thong is properly cutting me in half," Emily complained, scowling at her sister.

"You could always give it back," Katie snapped, pushing past her.

"Nothing wrong with going commando, Emilio," Cook said from the porch door, smelling like cigarettes.

"Shut up, Cook," the twins said at the same time. Emily held out her hand for Naomi to take, matching Katie's glare with one of her own. Effy ushered them all out the door, and in the entry way to the apartment building they split into their respective groups, piling into the waiting taxi cabs. Emily relaxed once she was away from Katie, but every few seconds she shifted and frowned.

"Stop fidgeting, Em," Effy said.

"Can't fucking help it, can I?" the redhead snapped, sighing. Regardless, she resolutely sat still until the cab reached its destination. Effy handed them a wad of notes.

"Go crazy, kids," she said with a wink. "I'll be around." She vanished into the store. Emily slipped her fingers through Naomi's again and tugged her along.

"I hate shopping," Naomi commented, lifting the sleeve of a shirt while Emily kept switching between holding two different dresses to her body.

"Katie hates your fashion sense," she replied. The rack rattled gently as she put both dresses back. "I need more tights," she muttered, more to herself, standing up on her toes slightly to look around. Naomi picked up the basket at her feet and followed Emily through the aisle.

"Katie has no room to talk. I've never seen a single person with so much leopard print in their closet." Emily giggled, examining the packs of tights in the lingerie section, and throwing three packs into the basket.

"Floral print, much?" she commented with a wink. Naomi huffed. Emily spun on her heel, stepping into Naomi's space and leaning up to kiss the corner of her mouth. Her head spun. "Let's find some things for you, then."

"Do we have enough money?" Naomi asked, still feeling slightly dazed by the almost kiss.

"Did you even bother to look at the bills Effy gave us?" Emily asked, pausing to examine a rack of shirts, holding one up to Naomi's chest, then dumping it in their basket. "She's basically a billionaire."

"And what does she do with all that money?" Naomi asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"Uses it to keep us alive," Emily answered. "Keep us clothed, fed, keeps our homes from being bought out, bribes people to keep silent. Does that bother you?"

"No," Naomi lied. Emily looked over her shoulder at her.

"You'll feel better once we get to where we're really supposed to go today," she said, smiling. "I want to try a few of these things on, come on."

Everything was going fine until she heard Emily's frustrated sigh from the other side of the changing stall door and the lock clunked loudly. Emily poked her head around and glanced to where Naomi was leaning against the wall with their basket of clothes at her feet.

"Could you come zip this up for me?" she asked. "It's a bit of a bitch."

"Yeah," Naomi said and pushed off the wall, slipping into the cubicle. The dress was a tight one that Naomi hadn't noticed Emily pick up, and accented her cleavage in a way that made Naomi's throat go dry. She turned around, showing her bare shoulders and back to Naomi.

"Bit of an awkward angle," she explained, meeting Naomi's eyes in the mirror. "Can't quite bend my arm enough to zip it all the way." Naomi placed her fingers against the soft skin of Emily's back, grasping the zipper, but unable to make herself pull it up. Emily stared quietly at her, head tilted slightly. Her hair fell to the side, exposing her neck. Naomi bent down to kiss it, savouring the feel against her lips. Emily sighed softly, leaning back. Naomi's hand slipped into the dress, wrapping around Emily's side. The redhead gasp turned into a soft moan when Naomi's teeth scraped lightly across her skin. She spun around and crashed their lips together, her hands going into Naomi's hair.

"I didn't think I'd get to do this again," Naomi rushed out against Emily's lips, backing her against the mirror. Emily arched into her, biting and tugging with her teeth and clutching the back of Naomi's neck. She brushed her lips along Naomi's jaw, nipping at her ear.

"You can do this whenever you like," she whispered, grinding her hips up. "I'm sorry about last time. It won't happen again." Naomi captured her lips again. Emily sighed into her mouth, hands moving to frame her face. "You make me feel like a better person." She locked her ankle around the back of Naomi's leg, pulling her thigh forwards and grinding down against it. The door to the room creaked open and a woman talking loudly on the phone walked in. They froze. The stall door next to theirs rattled. Naomi buried her face in Emily's hair, pressing their bodies as tightly together as she could.

"Were we really going to fuck in a changing stall?" she asked softly. Emily's fingers ran through her hair, her hips stilling. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't really know how it works," she whispered back, her voice deep and husky. "You're better off asking Cook, or Effy."

"You've never..." Naomi asked. Emily shook her head.

"Have you?" Naomi bit her lip, then nodded.

"There were a couple guys," she said with a shrug, pulling away. Emily's face dropped slightly. "That dress looks really nice on you."

"Thanks," Emily said as Naomi slipped back out the door.

Effy was waiting for them at the door when they came back with their bags of clothes. She grabbed Naomi's arm as she went past, yanking her to a standstill.

"Have you told her how you feel yet?" she asked. Naomi jerked her arm out of Effy's grasp.

"Fuck off," she muttered. Effy smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. You remember what I told you, right?"

"I'm dead, not dumb."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well, aren't you miss know it all?" Naomi spit. Emily turned back to look at them.

"What are you two arguing about?" she asked, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Effy's being a cunt," Naomi said, peeking up at the pale glimpse of sunlight behind the clouds before it vanished again.

"Naomi's being a coward." Naomi gestured rudely. Effy laughed it off and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Eff, what are we doing with these bags?"

"I'll take them back and meet you there," Effy replied, hailing a cab. "I won't be long." Effy gave Naomi a pointed stare as she gathered up the bags and got into the back of the car. Emily gave her a curious glance as she stood on her toes to try and make herself visible to flag down another driver, waving her arm in the air for about thirty seconds before one noticed and swung through the traffic to get them.

"I wish Effy had let me grab clothes first," Emily said, getting into the car and sliding over to let Naomi in. She drew a piece of paper out of her handbag and gave it to the driver, then settled down. "I hate wearing Katie's clothes."

"You look good," Naomi commented.

"I look like a WAG." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. Emily smirked.

"You'll see."

When they arrived at their destination, Naomi still wasn't sure where they were. Emily may have frequented Plymouth in the last several decades, but she didn't have so much as a passing familiarity with the city. The building was large and well kept, with double doors and a sign Naomi couldn't read until they pulled up outside.

"A soup kitchen?" she asked, holding out her hand for Emily. The redhead grasped it and held on even after she'd extracted herself from the taxi.

"It's mine," Emily replied. Naomi gave her a surprised look, aware of how her jaw dropped. Emily giggled. "Or rather, my 'mother's'. As far as any of these people know, I inherited this place after she passed away. Usually I visit personally a few times a year." She held the door open for Naomi to pass through. Inside it was well lit and surprisingly spacious, filled with the scents of food and unfortunately also the scent of several unwashed persons, and with the clatter of cutlery and voices. Naomi scrunched her nose slightly. Emily led her around the side of the room to the serving line at the back, then through another set of double doors into the kitchen. She fetched them both aprons, greeting the chefs with a dazzling grin, oozing charm and confidence and comfort from every pore. After she made her round of greetings, she turned her smile on Naomi again, and held out her hand. Two of the serving crew left to make room for her and Emily on the line.

"How did you end up with this?" Naomi asked, taking over a pot of beef stew.

"Effy gives us each money every month, sort of an emergency fund coupled with a personal allowance. Mostly to stop us bugging her whenever we need something and to cover her own financial costs. Large amounts of money draws attention. I saved up mine for a while and bought this." Emily shrugged, handing a lady some bread with a smile "I thought of it when you mentioned helping Gina. I thought it might help." Naomi bit back a large grin, spooning some stew into a bowl.

"You're an amazing woman, Emily Fitch," she finally said, although it didn't come anywhere close to stating how she really felt. Even though it meant she had to use her left hand to shakily serve stew, she laced her fingers through Emily's just because she could.

When it was time to leave, Effy was cozied up in a corner watching them, and obviously had been for quite some time. She started pointedly at Naomi and Emily's joined hands, then shifted her gaze to Naomi and raised an eyebrow. The meaning was clear. The ride back to the flat was mostly silent. Emily stayed between Naomi and Effy, stroking Naomi's thumb. The only noise was a brief fight when Effy said that Katie may or may not have had the opportunity to go through her bags. Once she settled down, Emily rested her head against Naomi's shoulder, while Naomi tried to ignore Effy's glare.

"Tell her," the brunette urged when they were in the entrance lobby after Emily hurried off to reclaim her clothes from her sister.

"You're so annoying," Naomi whispered back.

"Just tell her, Naomi," Effy said, and walked away.


	29. Chapter 28

The twins were fighting so loud that Naomi could hear them on the stairs a floor below. The noise reached almost deafening levels when Naomi opened the door. She made a beeline for the balcony and for Cook, but not before she caught sight of Emily carrying a pile of clothes into her room, shouting at Katie. Cook offered her a cigarette, which she took gladly.

"Cook," she said after a few minutes. "I have a very serious question to ask." He raised his eyebrows. "How do vampires have sex?" Cook laughed so loudly that it drowned out the sounds coming from inside.

"Same way as anyone else, Naomikins," he said.

"Yeah, but _how_? Don't take the piss."

"Blood, Blondie. Lots of it. A human's worth. Pain in the arse, yeah, but possible. Damn good thing it is too."

"So all I need to do is get enough blood?" Cook nodded.

"Simple, but not easy. You got your eye on Emily then?" Naomi bit her lip and didn't reply. "I understand completely, Naomi. Them Fitches are fit as fuck. Wouldn't mind me a willy-waggle with them, if you get my meaning. "Naomi snorted.

"You're repulsive." Cook laughed her off.

"Look," he said when he'd calmed down. "It's awkward, but you gotta make sure Emilio knows what you're after, then pop on down to the hospital, get some bags, and drink it." Naomi sighed.

"I don't want awkward," she said. "I don't know what I want."

"It's like this, Naoms, you either straight up tell Emily what you want, or you ignore it. It's not gonna get any less awkward. Maybe you should take Effy's advice." Naomi propped her elbow on the balcony railing, and placed her chin in her palm. "Like it or not, Naomi, you're stuck with us. Better to just be honest." She took a deep breath.

"How do you know if she even feels the same?" she finally asked, feeling a pressure growing in her chest. It was hard to breathe. Cook lit another cigarette.

"When you know someone as long as I've known Ems, you notice things. None of us give two fucks, Blondie, and you don't have anything to lose."

"Katie will care," Naomi said.

"Katie will get over it." Naomi took a deep breath of cold air and pushed off the railing. The shouting from inside had stopped. A glance over her shoulder revealed Effy on the sofa, but no sign of the twins. "Effy would say the same."

"I don't know if I can do this," Naomi admitted, wondering how a question about sex ended up with the possibility of her confessing whatever it was she felt to Emily.

"Sure you can," Cook said around his fag. "Just because you're gonna live forever doesn't mean you've got to live alone."

"Can you help me?"

What she was feeling must have shown clearly on her face, because when she opened the door and passed Effy, the brunette looked up, curious, and then gave her a knowing look and a reassuring smile before turning back to her magazine. The door to Katie's room was shut, locked as well, Naomi suspected. She almost knocked on the door to Emily's room, their room, then thought better of it and let herself in. Emily was sat on the bed with Naomi's computer in her lap. She scowled when the door opened, not bothering to look up.

"I'm not in the mood, Effy," she said, scowling.

"Good thing I'm not Effy, then," Naomi said back. Emily did look up then.

"Shit," she said, pushing the computer to the side. "Sorry, Naoms." Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Naomi crossed the room to sit on the side of the bed by Emily's feet, picking at her fingers. For all the times she'd been accused of talking too much, she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Her stomach churned violently, like she'd be sick, even though there was nothing to puke up. Emily nudged her with her toes. "Thanks for being willing to go out with me."

"I had a really good time," Naomi replied, a bit too quickly. Emily grinned. "Emily..."

"Yeah?" _I'm going to be sick._

"I have something really important to say," she forced out, her voice weak. "And it's really... I'm afraid. But, now that I think about it, I was afraid I'd never get the chance to say it either. You're probably the most important person in my life now other than my mum, but I don't think I'll ever see her again." She paused, her throat tightening. She swallowed. She could feel Emily looking at her, but couldn't meet her eyes. "I don't know if we're safe or not, but I need to tell you, you need to know now. Fuck, I'm bad at this. I don't want you to think that I'm just messing you around, I just-I think I-no, I-" Emily's fingers were warm against her chin turning her face. She was still smiling, her eyes dark and calm and safe. Her lips were soft and gentle. Naomi's eyes slid shut. She didn't know her hand had moved until she felts Emily's hair sliding like silk between her fingers. Emily hummed, pulling back slightly. Her eyes were dancing now, smiling.

"I know," she said, her fingers tracing the shell of Naomi's ear. She kissed Naomi again, just barely. "You don't have to say it, if you're not ready. Don't let Effy bully you into anything." Naomi felt some of the tension drain from her shoulders. Emily must have, too, because her smile brightened.

"Too late for that, I think," Naomi said with a small chuckle. "She's quite irritating sometimes."

"She just wants us all to be happy," Emily told her, stroking her hair now.

"Why are you so... lovely?" Naomi sighed, letting her head fall to rest against Emily's shoulder.

"I don't know," Emily replied. Naomi could hear the smile in her voice. "It's a miracle, considering how Katie is, and what my mother was like." And there it was, the tinge of sadness that Emily always had. That Katie had. That Cook and Effy had despite how they all tried to hide it. Naomi figured she had it too, now. She considered telling Emily about Effy's not-promise promise, but thought better of it. Effy wouldn't like it, and there was no point getting Emily's hopes up when the chances of success were slim.

"This didn't go as horribly as I imagined it would," she said instead. Emily drew her onto the bed, laying back and letting Naomi sprawl across her, their legs tangling.

"You can trust us, Naoms, all of us. We're your family now." Naomi frowned slightly and pressed her nose against Emily's neck, smelling the blood more than feeling it. If there was any pulse at all it was too faint for even Naomi to sense it.

"What happens now?" Naomi asked after several minutes had passed.

"What do you mean?" Emily replied. She was still playing with the hair at the nape of Naomi's neck.

"What do we do? Are we safe now?"

"We'll never truly be safe," Emily told her, "but we just carry on as we would. I imagine we'll stay here, now. Maybe we'll go to London. With Anthony dead, we shouldn't have to worry for a while, but the hunters will regroup under new leadership eventually."

"Is he really dead, though?" Naomi questioned, feeling uneasy. "Effy didn't exactly tell us one way or the other, did she?" She raised her head to look into Emily's face. She looked affronted, and furrowed her brow at Naomi.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? Would you want to talk about it, if it was your brother you had to kill?" Naomi almost pointed out that she didn't have a brother, but the point was clear, so she apologized and settled herself against Emily again. "We just keep on, Naoms," Emily continued, relaxed now. "It's not easy, but at least we all have each other."

Cook pulled through for her not long after. With the twins out and Effy serving as their monitor due to her case of paranoia having dramatically increased after the kidnapping incident, Naomi was left alone in the flat, flipping through shows she never liked on the telly when Cook entered dragging a cooler behind him with a lot less effort than befit its obviously weighty state. He grinned when he saw her.

"You better be praising the high heavens for me, Blondie, 'cos not only have I got enough blood here for both you and Emilio to gorge to your little mind's content, I've also arranged for Effy and Katie to bugger off for the night with some top notch VIP passes for this comedian Katie keeps banging on about every other time she opens her mouth." Naomi sat up straight, and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Really, really, babe." He grinned. "But, in return, I want all of the details." Naomi wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think so, Cook," she said, getting to her feet and following him into the kitchen. She leant against the counter while he packed the blood away into the fridge and picked at her nails with her teeth. "What should I do?" Cook looked over his shoulder at her, questioning. "I've never. It was different before, it's not exactly some drunken grope in the back of a car, is it?" Cook shrugged and turned away.

"Just be yourself, Naoms. Emily already fancies the pants off you."

"I don't even have any nice clothes to wear," Naomi said, more to herself than to him.

"Could always just wait naked for her in bed," Cook suggested. She smacked his shoulder when he walked past. All he did was laugh.

In the end, Naomi made herself look as nice as she could, inwardly regretting the lack of spontaneity that her and Emily's condition caused, but damn it all if she was going to live forever without getting to fuck again. Even without the normal reactions her body would have occasionally had, she missed it, and if Cook was right about all of this she'd give him the best kiss of his life. He gave her a once over when she came out, followed by a smile and a thumbs up.

"I need candles," she said. "Do we have candles?"

"Didn't peg you as such a sap, Naomi," Cook replied, moving from his place on the sofa to rummage around in the hallway closet. He emerged with two pillar candles, and held them up for her inspection.

"Not a sap. I need to do something to try and counteract the fact that we have to drink so much before hand. And not the good kind of drinking."

"It's nice," Cook said, surprisingly sincere. "Emily should be back any minute now, so I'll sod off. Good luck, Naomi."

By the time Emily got back, without her sister and Effy, Naomi had already forced a bag of blood down, and filled two of their larger wine glasses. Emily looked around after she shut the door, and gave Naomi a curious look.

"Am I missing something?" she asked. "Wow, you look nice." Naomi licked a drop of blood off the corner of her mouth and watched Emily walk over to her. The redhead dropped her bag by her feet and accepted the glass Naomi offered her, draining most of it in one go. She'd been like that since her injuries. Naomi suspected that parts of her were still healing, though there were no longer any physical indicators of the ordeal. Naomi refilled it, drinking her own and staring at Emily, trying to convey what she wanted without having to speak. Emily caught a glimpse of the contents of the fridge when Naomi opened it to retrieve another bag, and her brows furrowed as she tried to puzzle everything out. "Why do we have so much?" she asked.

"We're going to need it," Naomi finally replied. "I spoke to Cook." Emily's eyes widened as she latched on, and she quickly drained her glass.

"Right. Can you heat it up?" Naomi hurried to comply.

Her body wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be doing with all the excess of blood it was being given, but it soaked it up like a sponge. Naomi almost thought that she could feel her heart beating, and Emily was looking more and more enticing by the second. She felt hot, which was normal she supposed, after spending so long being at the same approximate body temperature as the air outside. They were talking and laughing like they normally did, but Naomi could see Emily's fangs glint every time she opened her mouth, and the space between them was tense with anticipation.

"You're so beautiful," Emily said, breaking a lull in the conversation. Naomi looked at her for a few seconds, then leant across the sofa to close the distance between them with a firm kiss. Emily responded immediately, tangling her hands in Naomi's hair and Naomi's body responded in kind. It was unfamiliar at first, and there was something not quite right about all of it, but then Emily's teeth tugged at her lip and it didn't matter because it _felt_ good and right and Naomi had no intention of stopping. Emily didn't either. They only broke so that Emily could get to her feet and pull Naomi along with her, finishing the last of her glass and leading Naomi down to their room with dark eyes and sultry glances. Naomi gently tugged on her arm to stop her just outside, remembering.

"Wait here," she said, surprised at the husk of her voice, and slipped into the room, lighting the two candles Cook had found for her before returning to Emily. The faint flame flickered invitingly in the redhead's eyes. Maybe there would be a chance to take their time later, but for now, Naomi's body was demanding and she was determined to give it what it wanted. Emily's lips hardly left hers, even as they struggled to remove each others clothes without tearing them to shreds, Emily constantly pushing Naomi back towards their bed.

She only slowed for a moment, when she'd flipped Emily over and had fingers clutching at her hair, to smooth her hands and then her lips over the light curve of Emily's stomach, her fangs scraping slightly and making Emily shudder.

"God, this is amazing," Emily breathed, her voice almost unrecognisable. "How did I ever go without this?" Naomi answered with her hands and lips, smelling the blood of a hundred different people swimming through Emily's veins with every inhale, but underneath it all her own unique scent remained, and Naomi may as well have been getting high off it. Emily tugged her up with a pleading request, and bit at her lips while her fingers finished what her mouth had started.

Emily hardly needed any time to recover. Naomi felt every touch like an electric shock across her skin. The ends of her crimson hair tickled across her shoulder, and slid like silk through the spaces between her fingers. Her nips drew blood, but she soothed the wounds with her tongue. In her chest, she felt her heart quiver, and imagined it beating, and imagined how Emily's own would have been racing in time. She dug her nails into Emily's back and shoulders, feeling the warm flesh almost pulse beneath them. She felt everything, heard everything. Each gasp and moan and breath, each touch of Emily's lips and fingers. She felt whispered words against the inside of her thigh.

They made love until their bodies had burned through the blood they drank, and afterwards lay naked and content, tangled in the sheets. Emily had tucked herself neatly into Naomi's side, tracing shapes on her ribs. The flat was quiet. Naomi would have expected Katie and Effy to be back, despite the show they'd gone to, but maybe Cook had conspired to keep them out until daybreak. It wouldn't have been hard, she guessed. She stroked Emily's hair absently. Eventually, her ears picked up familiar voices outside, and the opening of the front door, but no one disturbed them. Naomi closed her eyes and focused on Emily's fingers.


	30. Chapter 29

Weeks passed. Slowly, Naomi adjusted to a new world, where she could kiss Emily whenever she wanted, where she wasn't bothered by the twins almost constant arguing, where she'd chug down blood like it was juice or sip it like it was wine with only a very faint disgust lingering in the far reaches of her mind. When it was cloudy enough, they went walking, sat in coffee shops and pretended to drink coffee. Went to clubs with Effy and Katie and Cook and found dark corners to languidly make out after having their fill of blood, then left and drank more and used the time alone to explore each others bodies. Her heart still ached for home, but Emily filled it with her warmth and calm and confidence. Katie had objected at first, like Naomi knew she would, but after one spectacularly loud fight from which the twins emerged both looking a bit beaten down, she'd grudgingly accepted it, although she still gave them the occasional look of disgust. Naomi imagined that was more to do with Emily being her sister than with them both being girls. She'd almost forgotten Effy's forced promise to her until the brunette brought it up one day when they were alone, with Cook having drawn the short straw and taking the twins out shopping.

"I contacted the doctor," she said. Naomi glanced up over the top of the magazine she was reading, and cocked a brow.

"Sorry?"

"His name his Thomas Tomone. He's been conducting research, doing," Effy's face contorted slightly in disgust, "experiments. He thinks he may have found something that could work. I persuaded him to agree to see us tomorrow night." Naomi put down her magazine. Effy casually picked it up, flipping through the pages. She paused and turned it on its side to look at a picture spread.

"Us?" Naomi repeated.

"Yes, us. It's not along trip, really, just to London."

"What about the others?

"They won't question me, and before you can ask, yes you have to come. It was your brilliant idea after all."

"You don't have to sound so thrilled about it," Naomi said sulkily, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back into the sofa. Effy's pessimistic nature was doing its very best to squash the hope blooming in her chest.

"I recall telling you before," Effy said, "that if a cure was to be found, none of us would be here. I know you're excited, but I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing. There is the highest possibility that this... _idea_ will do nothing. Just like all the others."

"And exactly how much effort has been put into finding a cure?" Naomi asked. Effy shrugged, still flipping through the magazine.

"Not much, I imagine. Permission must be given, and I doubt Tomone has it. Perhaps he's sick of his lot in life and seeks a way to change it. Others of us have accepted our fate, there is no other way for us to live."

The train ride was a long, silent affair. As Effy had said, no one asked any questions. Emily had looked like she wanted to, but a glance from Effy had kept her silent. Effy, for her part, was quiet, staring sullenly out the window.

"How much do you know about this doctor then?" Naomi finally asked. Effy shrugged.

"Not much, really. He's rather reclusive. Be happy this is happening at all, it took a mountain of bribes and persuasion to set it up." Naomi sighed, and the silence resumed.

They ended up at a hospital, which surprised Naomi. _Here I was thinking of some grand estate with a cellar full of contraptions,_ she thought dully, following Effy into the building. It was a pleasant change from the almost overwhelming filth of London's air, but the astringent and sharp, clean scent of the hospital's interior made her nose sting and twinge. She wrinkled it.

"Stop breathing if it bothers you that much," Effy commented before stepping up to the reception desk. "Elizabeth Stonem for Dr. Tomone, please."

"I'll page him and he'll be with you shortly," the man behind the desk replied. "Please, have a seat while you wait, there's coffee available for your pleasure." Effy thanked him, then settled herself in a chair. Naomi followed.

"What if this actually works?" she asked quietly. "His idea. What if he's figured it all out?" Effy humoured her with a light smile.

"Then you're in luck. But be warned that _if_ anything happens, Emily may not be as keen on the idea. You've only been this way a few months, this has been her life for almost seventy years."

"You don't know that," Naomi said without thinking. "You don't know her." She regretted the words instantly, even more so when Effy's face darkened monstrously.

"Never say that again," she growled warningly. Her fangs glinted in the bright lights in an almost unspoken threat. Cowed, Naomi clamped her mouth shut. They sat quietly until a tall, dark-skinned man approached them.

"Hello," she said, in a deep, thickly accented voice. "Miss Stonem, Miss Campbell, please, follow me." Naomi trailed behind, following through the quiet hospital halls. They ended up in a basement after all, though a remarkably neat one compared to what Naomi had been envisioning on the train. Tomone stopped them in front of a door with a keypad, pressed in a code and swiped a card, and led them down another level. Naomi didn't know what she'd expected, but in the white room was a variety of trays and carts of medical equipment, and rows upon rows of beakers and test tubes and glasses and clipboards of paper. Tomone shut the door behind them.

"So," Effy started, looking around quickly before spinning on her heel, her arms crossed over her chest. "What's this revolutionary idea you came up with?"

"As you both know, blood is of the utmost importance to our kind," Tomone began, "as it is to all beings. All that makes us different from our fellows is that we are, by almost every sense of the word, dead."

"Common knowledge," Effy said. She sounded bored. Tomone ignored her.

"It keeps us 'alive' so to speak. Keeps our organs fresh, even it it does not specifically power them. We are anomaly. The solution is deceptively simple, really, yet incredibly risky." Effy looked wary, but slightly intrigued.

"Go on," she said carefully.

"With modern technology, there is a time frame in which hearts may be restarted, people essentially brought back from the dead. Our kind is special. I believe this window to be longer. However, the older the vampire, the smaller the window. Blood is essential. A vampire full almost to bursting on it is almost human. I believe that at that point, a jolt to restart the heart would be successful." Effy was frowning now, but Naomi felt her chest clench in excitement.

"All of this sounds like nothing more than speculation," Effy said. "Do you have any concrete proof?" Tomone had the decency to look sheepish.

"No, not exactly, but my research has been quiet conclusive. That's where I was hoping you and your friend might be able to help, actually."

"Help how?" Effy asked.

"By volunteering of course." Naomi almost physically jumped at the opportunity. She opened her mouth to accept the offer, but Effy cut her off with a glance and a sharp,

"I will contact you again, Dr. I'm afraid Miss Campbell and I have to discuss this privately." Then she swept Naomi back up into the hospital proper and out into the dark streets.

"Eff, what the fuck?"

"I need to think on it. You are not to do anything without my express permission, am I understood?" Naomi scowled, but found herself unable to argue. The ride back home was quiet and tense. To top it off, the sun had decided to grace them all with its presence, which soured both their moods even further. _I could be enjoying that right now_, Naomi sulked to herself. _And then I'd take Emily back and cure her, too, and we'd be out in it together._ Effy all but shoved her into their building. It was empty, save for Emily, who's attention was occupied by the television until the door slammed shut behind Effy. She bit her lip, noticing their dark looks, and frowned at them both with concern etched into her face. Effy shook her head and vanished into her room. Naomi heard the click of the lock.

"Naomi," Emily said softly. Naomi shook her head. Emily sighed and then patted the couch.

Effy stayed in her room for another hour. When she emerged it was to steal Naomi away from her comfortable place resting in Emily's lap to lock them both in the room instead.

"It's too risky, Naomi," she said the second the door was closed. "If something, no, _when_ something goes wrong, your blood would be on my hands, and Emily would hate me for it. I can't allow you to risk your life without irrefutable proof that it will work."

"I'm not trying to be a martyr or anything, Effy. I want my life back, and I want Emily to be able to have one. He made _sense_, Effy. Did you listen to a word he said or did you have your mind made up the second he opened his mouth?" Effy's eyes flashed dangerously. "She's _miserable_ Eff. You of all people know the difference between her and Katie. She doesn't revel in it." Her face remained hard.

"The answer is no," she said firmly, dismissively. "And say nothing to Emily of this." Naomi clenched her jaw, fighting a scowl, and left. Emily hadn't moved an inch. Naomi almost moved straight to sit by her, but instead diverted and chose their bedroom. She needed to be alone. Emily must have sensed it, because she didn't enter the room until several hours later. When she did, she changed quietly and slid into bed behind Naomi, draping an arm over her waist. She didn't ask what was wrong, a good thing since Naomi wouldn't have been able to say anyway, just pressed as close as she could and kissed the back of the blonde's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 30

Please don't hate me.

* * *

><p>By the next day, she had made up her mind. Effy's answer be damned. She wasn't her sire, Cook was, and what Cook didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It took some time, and all of the reserves of courage she had in her, but one day when the flat was quiet, Effy gone and the others relaxing in their rooms after a long night out, she slipped out of Emily's arms as carefully as she could and dressed. She kissed the redhead's brow before she left, unable to stop herself, but Emily didn't stir. She booked the soonest train to London off her phone while she was already on her way to the station, her chest sore with aching for betraying Emily, but her determination and stubbornness taking priority over all of it. No one was any the wiser until she was already in the city, and by then it was too late. She ignored the texts that buzzed on her phone, and after it started ringing incessantly, she turned it off. Naomi remembered clearly which hospital they had visited. The same man was behind the front desk.<p>

"I don't know if you remember me," she said to him, "but I was here a few weeks ago to see Dr. Tomone with Miss Stonem. Would you be able to page him for me?"

"Of course," the receptionist said. "Have a seat." So, Naomi sat, and waited. She didn't need to wait long.

"Miss Campbell," she heard, and looked up to see the doctor smiling at her. He extended his hand and she shook it firmly. "So good to see you. How may I be of help?"

"Actually," Naomi said. "I think I'm the one who can help you." Thomas' grin widened.

"You have decided to take up my offer, then?" Naomi nodded, suddenly uneasy. "Excellent! Come, come, we should get started right away. I am sure your friends are eager to hear of the results, so let us not dally." She wondered how long it would take for Effy to suss out where she had gone, and come up to fetch her. She followed Thomas through the hospital again, and back down into his room beneath it. "Please, have a seat." He motioned with his hand. Naomi sat.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Naomi asked. Thomas opened a small refrigerator under a counter and began to stack blood bags on the surface above it.

"It's simple, as I said before. You drink this until you are full to bursting, and then I give you a shock and we see if it's enough to jump-start your heart."

"Right," Naomi said, exhaling sharply. "Simple. What's the worst that can happen?" It was more a question to herself than to the doctor, but he answered anyway.

"Your insides will turn to ash and you will die." Naomi felt herself pale, a remarkable feat considering. Thomas smiled though, and it comforted her. "Do not worry, Miss Campbell, the chances of that happening are _very_ slim."

"Naomi," she said.

Thomas didn't say much while she drank. He was a quiet man by nature, and wanted to give her plenty of time to ingest enough blood. The more the better he had said, handing her a cup. Her mind whirled, even as anticipation started to grow deep in her chest and stomach, mingling with the nervousness that had been there since she'd decided to leave. Naomi kept her eyes on the blood bags, watching as the stack grew smaller and smaller. By the time they were gone, she was feeling similar to how she did when Emily and her were drinking together.

"How are you feeling, Naomi," Thomas asked. Naomi finished her cup.

"I could be human," she replied sarcastically. Thomas smiled, and held out his hand.

"Come, Naomi. Are you ready?" Naomi managed a nod, and set the cup she was holding to the side. Thomas held out his hand and helped her to her feet, and led her over to a table he had sat up. "Just relax," he said as she laid back. "Would you remove your shirt and bra, please?" Naomi followed the instructions he gave her, and waited unmoving as he hooked up the defibrillator.

"That's it?" Naomi asked.

"I told you it was simple," he said. "Almost deceptively so, one might think. Close your eyes, relax your body. It will be over soon. I can count you down if you would like?" Naomi nodded, feeling sick with nervousness. She closed her eyes. "Ready?" She nodded again, took a deep breath, and let it out. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

It hurt like a fucking bitch. Like someone was tearing open her chest and spreading her ribcage apart so they could squeeze their fist around her heart. Her entire body jerked. It felt like she was on fire, like her blood was sizzling in her veins, spreading through every atom. Slowly, the pain began to fade enough for her to be aware of Thomas talking to her.

"I'm okay," she said when she could. "I'm okay. Just, give me a second then try again. Please." Thomas looked slightly worried when she glanced at him, though her vision was blurry, but he nodded and laid a hand against her shoulder. When she felt she was alright, she gave him a nod. He counted her down. As he did, she took another breath and relaxed the muscles in her shoulders when she exhaled. Despite being prepared for the pain this time, it didn't stop it, and unless her mind was overreacting, it felt even worse the second time around. She knew she was screaming, but she had no power to stop it. She could only hope that the room they were in was soundproof. She urged Thomas to try again.

"Just one more time," she choked out between tearless sobs and frantic breaths. She passed out.

There was a loud beating in her ears, and she could clearly hear her breathing, slow and steady, along with it. She was moving forward, her footsteps echoed, but she couldn't see anything. All around her was just a black void. She kept walking holding her hands out in front of her to guide her way, but she couldn't see them either. It was lonely, and cold, and the darkness was claustrophobic. _Am I dead?_ She felt her hands moving, parting the air around them. _I must be dead. Oh god, I'm such a fucking idiot. Emily... Oh, Emily. _Someone called her name, a vaguely familiar voice, from far off. She turned towards it, puzzled, and disorientated without being able to see. Still using her hands to navigate, she stepped forward, then waited. Her name echoed around the space again.

"Hello?" she called. "Hello?" The voice was louder now, she could hear it over the pounding in her ears.

"Naomi!" She shot up with a gasp, her eyes opening, chest heaving. There was a hand on her back. She turned her head to the side, meeting Thomas' worried gaze.

"Thomas?" she asked, placing a hand against her chest. The doctor was grinning.

"It worked. Naomi, it worked! You are human! Listen!" He grabbed a stethoscope and placed it in her ears, holding the metal against her chest. It was cold against her skin, and in her ears she heard her heartbeat. It was erratic, but strong.

"Oh my god," she whispered, brushing Thomas' hand aside and pressing the chest piece harder against her skin. "Thomas, you're a genius." She could have kissed him. His grin was blinding.

"Please, stay while I record the results," he said. Naomi removed the stethoscope only to pull on her shirt before replacing it, one ear tip out so she could respond to the occasional question that Thomas asked, hardly able to believe her own ears.

Before she left, she gave the doctor a tight hug, clutching his coat in her fingers. He patted her on the back, and grinned at her when she pulled away.

"Thank you," she said, with as much sincerity as she could convey.

"Thank _you_, Naomi, for being so willing. I can go much farther with this now. Your body may take some time to adjust, so, please, take care of yourself, and if any of your friends wish, feel free to bring them here." She nodded, and he led her out. She shook his hand before she left, then turned her back and stepped out of the hospital into the daylight. She must have looked fucking crazy as she stood there, watching the sunlight shift across her arms and feeling its warmth on her skin, but there was a world of fucks she didn't give.

The first thing Naomi did was find the nearest McDonald's and buy enough food for a person twice her size. She found a corner where she was somewhat tucked away from prying eyes and stared at it. She knew it hadn't been an extreme amount of time, but it felt like she'd gone her entire life without tasting proper food. Normally she would have steered clear of the restaurant, if you could call it that, and anything like it, but it was still food, even barely, and it smelled like grease and fat and it was the best thing in the world at that moment. People gave her the occasional strange look when they walked past her table. Naomi ignored them.

It wasn't until she was on the train back down to Plymouth that it really sunk in what she had done. Effy would be furious, she knew that much, but she couldn't gauge the reactions of the others. Would Emily join her, or would she be as reluctant as Effy had hinted she would be? Her heart began to pound, an unfamiliar sensation after spending so long with it being a silent inhabitant of her chest. It didn't matter, she concluded, staring out the window. Emily would protect her, and Emily would stay with her, she was sure of it. Or at least she hoped.

She was shaking like a leaf by the time she got back to the flat. She hadn't turned her phone back on, too afraid to see what messages would be waiting for her. She had no idea if anyone was even home, or if they were all out looking for her, thinking she'd gone out for a walk and been kidnapped, or gotten lost in the city and misplaced her phone or something silly. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, acutely aware of her heart's rapid fluttering in her ears, then began to climb.

No sooner had she opened the door to the flat and stepped inside than she was forced back. It slammed shut loudly, and the arm across her chest pressed painfully into her. Effy was stood before her, barely an inch of space between them, her eyes black and her fangs bared.

"What part of 'no' did you not understand, Naomi?" she hissed angrily, pushing Naomi harder against the door. Naomi tried to push her away, but she doubted she would have been able to the day before. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing, stealing off in the middle of the fucking night without a word? And _what_, pray tell, made you think it was safe to come walking into a nest of vampires being what you are? Don't think I didn't know, I could smell you down the hall." Drawn by the commotion, Cook and Katie were stood off to the side, looking worried. Cook had his arm around Katie's shoulders. Emily peeked out from around them, and rushed to Naomi's side with an angry look on her face, shoving Effy away. The brunette stumbled slightly, a surprised expression flashing across her features. It was quickly replaced by fury.

"Effy, don't!" Emily shouted when Effy moved forward again. "You'll kill her if you're not careful!"

"She disobeyed me," Effy growled.

"You wouldn't accept the possibility of a cure, Effy!" Naomi snapped in her own defence. "I wasn't going to spend the rest of eternity as a walking corpse when I had the option to get my life back!"

"She isn't required to obey you now, Effy," Emily said.

"She was when she left," the brunette said.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it now? Kill her?" Effy glared at her, and Emily glared right back.

"Emily..." came Katie's voice, warning. Emily ignored her.

"Get out," Effy said. Her eyes were on Naomi again. "There's no place for you here." This time, it was Cook who spoke.

"She has nowhere to go, Effy." She rounded on him.

"You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place, James."

"We all need to have a nice long chat. Let her stay the night, Eff," Cook said, surprisingly calm.

"No."

"Effy, please," Emily said quietly. Effy glared at her and Naomi, but Emily's pleading tone had taken some of the sting out of her eyes. She looked incredibly old in that moment. Emily reached out for Effy's hand and squeezed it once, then released it for Naomi's and pulled her away. Effy didn't stop them. Naomi couldn't decipher the looks on Cook and Katie's faces as they slipped past. Emily shut the door to their room quietly, standing with her forehead against it.

"Emily," Naomi ventured, hesitant.

"What were you thinking? Emily said, so quietly that Naomi had to strain to hear. It was odd.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you," she replied. "I wanted to, but Effy wouldn't let me."

"But you left anyway." She turned her head slightly so she could look at Naomi out of the corner of her eye. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I did it for us," Naomi said.

"How is this helping us, Naomi?" Emily asked. She didn't sound angry, or upset, just empty.

"Isn't this what you want?" Emily finally turned to face her, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She gave Naomi a suspicious look.

"It really worked, then," she said.

"See for yourself," Naomi replied. Emily closed the distance between them.

"I know," she said. "I can hear it. Your heart. I can smell you." The hair on the back of Naomi's neck stood up. "Are you afraid?"

"Of you?" Naomi asked. "No. Never. Effy, on the other hand." Emily smiled at that.

"They're talking about you," she said.

"Do I want to know what they're saying?" Naomi asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Not really." Emily sat next to her. She placed her hand on Naomi's thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze, then laid her head against Naomi's shoulder. "Oh, Naoms," she whispered. "Everything's fucked now."

"I'm sorry," Naomi said. She took Emily's hand in her own, pressing her fingers over the smooth, icy skin. She bit into her lip, chewing it while she thought. "You can have this, too," she finally said, whispered into the quiet room. "It worked for me, it can work for you, too. You can do all the things you've always wanted to do."

"It isn't that easy, Naomi," Emily replied sadly.

"Yes, it is. It hurts, but it's-oh. You didn't mean that."

"I need to think, and I need to talk with the others, and you need to stay here until everything has been decided on."

"Wouldn't it be better for me to go home?" Naomi asked. Emily shrugged lightly.

"It's up to you. You don't need anyone's permission to leave." She lifted her head to meet Naomi's eyes. "I'll protect you," she said. "You don't have to worry about Effy doing anything. This is just... it's a big thing, Naoms, and that's an understatement, in more ways than one. You know that." She pushed the blonde back onto the bed, then, and pressed her ear firmly to Naomi's chest. "Just let me stay like this for a while. I don't want to listen to what they're saying."

"You're _really_ cold," Naomi said, but wrapped her arms around Emily anyway.

"I'm dead," Emily replied, "and you're not. That's the problem."


	32. Chapter 31

This physically hurt me to write. I actually had to stop and put my pen down and collect myself SO I'M SO SORRY.

* * *

><p>Cook was the one who came to fetch them. Emily warned her the instant before the knock sounded at their door, then called out for him to enter. He did so hesitantly, looking drained. Naomi pulled her legs up so he could sit on the foot of the bed. He braced his elbows on his thighs and laced his fingers together.<p>

"You've made a right mess of things, Naoms," he finally said through a heavy sigh. "Effy's calmed down a bit, but she doesn't know what to do about all of this."

"She doesn't have to do anything," Emily said. "It's out of her hands now, and it's my decision to make." Naomi sat up, dislodging Emily from her place. Cook stared at her.

"Your decision? What are you-" Cook started. "You're not actually considering it, are you? No offence, Naomi." Emily fixed him with a stern look.

"It is my choice to make, and I will do what I please, with or without Effy's permission," she said firmly. "I don't need the three of you making it harder on me, thank you very much." Cook sighed again, and nodded his head, looking away.

"Effy isn't happy, Ems," he said quietly.

"Of course she's not happy," Emily replied. She pulled away from Naomi and got to her feet. "We need food, if Naomi is going to be staying here. Take her out shopping, would you?" She left without waiting for a reply, and turned right towards Effy's room. Naomi waited to hear the click of the door latch, but it never came.

"Well, come on then, Blondie," Cook said after a tense moment of silence. "You're in the lead on this one." When they passed Katie in the living room, she didn't look at either of them. Cook opened the door for Naomi without a word, and followed her out of the flat.

All of her excitement had flared out the second Effy had pinned her against the door. She wandered around the shop with Cook by her side, putting the minimal amount of food she could in the trolley. Cook kept giving her concerned looks, but didn't say anything. She paid for all of it herself, not caring if that plus the trips to London were draining her rather meagre savings, and ignored Cook's attempts to let him cover the costs. He wouldn't let her carry the bags, though, despite her protests.

"I'm sorry, Naoms," he said on the walk home. "For getting you wrapped up in all this, I mean. You deserve better." Naomi shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat, bracing herself against the cold air that she wasn't used to.

"I wouldn't have met Emily if it wasn't for you, though," she said, squinting into the sun.

"You know how big of a choice this is for her, right?" Naomi nodded. "Not trying to be a prick, but she might not choose you."

"I know," Naomi said, and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. A dull ache was starting to build up behind them. "I know."

Katie hadn't moved an inch, but this time she looked up when the door opened, and stared at Naomi with contempt in her eyes. Cook broke off towards the kitchen, pushing their stores of blood aside to make room for Naomi's things. Naomi stood awkwardly by the door, keeping Katie's gaze. Eventually, the twin scooted over and patted the place on the sofa she'd liberated. Naomi hesitated for a second, then crossed and sat beside her. Naomi listened to Cook shuffling around in the other room, opening and closing cabinets and rustling plastic bags. Katie had her arms crossed over her chest, and was staring at the television.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"Emily," Naomi answered simply. Katie scoffed.

"Do you know how much harder you've made everything?" she continued, but her words had no bite to them. "It's shocking enough to find out that there's a way to cure this... curse, but for it to be you that's changed?" Katie shook her head. "It's cruel." Naomi chewed on her lip. Even if she'd been able to formulate a response, she wouldn't have said anything anyway. Katie was right. Cook, finished with his job, joined them on the sofa. He inserted himself between them, and threw both arms over their shoulders. He was cold, but Naomi leaned into him anyway. She still felt safe with them, despite it all.

"Have they come out at all?" Cook asked. Katie shook her head. "You know her best, Kay, what do you think she'll do?" Katie shrugged and sighed, a pained look crossing her face.

"She's going to be hurt either way."

Naomi fell asleep on the sofa. She didn't remember feeling tired, but the next thing she knew there was someone stroking her hair, and the flat was quiet. When she opened her eyes it was dark, save for one of the lamps, and her head was in Emily's lap.

"Fuck," she muttered, and sat up, knocking Emily's hand away with the motion. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, considering," Emily replied. She sounded as tired as Naomi seemed to be. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the sofa. "I don't know what to do, Naoms. Effy is... I've never seen her so... afraid. Katie's upset, Cook is upset. _You're_ obviously upset, even if you're not showing it"

"I'm not-," Naomi began, but Emily interrupted.

"You're afraid. I know you, Naomi, as well as I know them." Naomi bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry, Emily," she said. She received a kiss in response. It nearly froze her damn lips off, but she returned it eagerly. Emily was careful not to let her teeth scrape. She stroked Naomi's cheek, and rested her brow against the blonde's.

"Were it anyone else, this would be an easy choice to make," she explained. "But it's not. It's you." Naomi could see it in her eyes. All of it. Emily was so readable. Naomi knew that she must have been, too, from the way Emily was looking at her.

"I love you, too," she said, surprised at the strength in her voice.

"I know," Emily replied. "That's what makes this so hard."

One night, Naomi caught a snippet of conversation between Effy and Emily on her way to the loo. They were in the living room, talking quietly, but not so quiet that Naomi's now inferior hearing couldn't pick it up. She paused in the hallway, feeling guilty for eavesdropping, but unable to help herself. What she heard practically broke her heart.

"Please, Emily," Effy said, pleadingly. Naomi had never known Effy to plead for anything. "Don't do this. I've already lost Freddie, I can't lose you as well."

"I never wanted this, Effy," Emily replied, sounding like she was about to cry. "I know I made the choice for myself, but I'm unhappy with this life. I love her, Eff."

"Emily, please." Naomi moved before she could hear more. When she returned to the bedroom, Emily was already tucked up beneath the blankets, curled into herself and quivering. Naomi climbed in behind her and held her tightly. The covers counteracted some of the chill radiating from the redhead's body, but Naomi would have held on even if it meant freezing to death. Naomi was afraid to ask what happened, not sure of what the answer would be, but Emily answered her unspoken question anyway.

"Take me to this doctor."

Naomi's goodbyes were brief. Effy was still cold towards her, and Katie had a proper reason to hate her, now that she was taking her sister away. Cook embraced her tightly, though. She felt a few of her vertebrae crack before he let her go.

"Take care, Blondie," he said, grinning, but Naomi could see the sadness in his eyes. "We'll be heading back up to Bristol soon, I think, so we'll be keeping an eye on you. Keep out of trouble, yeah?" Naomi nodded, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

"You're a lot nicer than people think, aren't you Cook?"

"Fuck you." Naomi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Fuck you right back."

Surprisingly, Katie hugged her. It wasn't as warm as Cook's, but the fact that she was getting one at all was enough. It was awkward, and only lasted a few seconds, and when Katie let go, she stepped back and brushed off her clothes, clearing her throat. She didn't waste breath on words, just turned to her sister and latched onto her like a baby monkey. Naomi looked away, her heart hurting to see the pain carved into both of their faces. Her eyes found Effy's. The brunette was examining her closely. Naomi felt naked under her sharp gaze, but she refused to look away.

"I like you, Naomi," Effy said, soft enough that it was clear her words were meant only for Naomi. "But do not think for a moment that I will let you hurt her. I will be watching closely. Katie's wrath will be nothing compared to the hell I can make your life become." Her words chilled Naomi's blood. "Cook was correct in his assumption that we're returning to Bristol. Things have settled now, I believe. I just need to secure another home. Neither you nor Emily are permitted to know where, but know we will be close."

"Emily needs you in her life," Naomi said carefully. "You're her family, and you're my friends." Effy's eyes changed. Softened. "You can't just walk out of her life, Effy. It's not fair."

"And what, exactly, is fair about her walking out of mine, and Katie's and Cook's?" she asked. Her voice was rough and heavy. "Emily knows our haunts, if she needs help, she will find us, but I will not torture myself by directly watching her wither away and die. This is enough. It has to be."

Naomi waited as long as she could before tearing Emily away from her twin. She ended up needing Cook to physically pry them apart. The cry that Katie let loose was heart-wrenching. Naomi flinched away from the sound. Cook gave a last, lingering look back at Naomi and Emily as she practically carried Katie into her room. Emily looked ready to bolt after her, but Effy held her fast.

"Courage, Emily," she said, giving her a gentle shove towards Naomi. "You want this." Emily turned back and clung to Effy's slim frame. She was talking, but it was too fast and too soft for Naomi to hear. Effy squeezed her tightly. "No," she said in reply to whatever Emily had rushed out. "You know you want this. Don't be afraid." This time, when Effy pushed her towards Naomi, she didn't turn back. "Go now. Be safe." Naomi guided Emily out of the door.

On the train, Emily clutched the handled of the suitcase that held her and Naomi's belongings so hard that the plastic cracked, and with her other hand squeezed Naomi's fingers together painfully. It was a poor distraction from the pain in her chest at seeing Emily so upset, and from leaving behind the only friends she'd had.

"It was supposed to be me and her," Emily said through a sob. "Together. Forever. Oh, god what am I thinking? What am I doing?" Naomi couldn't think of anything to say, so she kept her mouth shut for once and squeezed Emily's hand back as hard as she could, even though it felt like her fingers were breaking.

Thomas was all too happy to see them, but he was keenly attuned to Emily's distress, and managed to charm a smile onto her face before they'd even left the sitting room. Naomi followed him again, Emily still holding her hand.

"You should stay out here, Naomi," he said when they got to the door. She nodded, secretly revealed that she wouldn't have to witness Emily dealing with the pain she'd been in. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her, and I will come get you the moment we are done." He smiled, and slipped inside the room, leaving the door ajar. Emily turned to her and looked up with a faint smile.

"Here goes nothing," she offered, and stood on her toes to kiss Naomi firmly.

Naomi was nervous again, and paced along the narrow corridor outside Thomas' room. She didn't know the code or have Thomas' pass to get in, despite how much every cell in her body was calling out to be by Emily's side. She knew it was for her own good to be separated from the redhead. She worried her nails to shreds waiting, but at least the door was heavy, and Naomi's hope that the walls were soundproof was true. She knew how much more dangerous it was for Emily than it had been for her, and as the time passed, she grew more and more anxious. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, the door opened and Thomas ushered her inside, smiling.

"The more blood ingested," he explained, "the easier the process, even for older vampires like Emily. Soon, I will have the appropriate time window identified." The redhead was sat in a chair, looking shaken, but very much alive. "There is still a risk, but that is the case with most things, no? She is a great deal more fragile than you were, Naomi, so take the greatest care with her, especially where food is concerned. Her body will need time to adjust to its new needs. I will leave instructions for you." Naomi crouched down by Emily's side and touched her wrist gently. Her skin was warm, and beneath it a steady pulse beat.

"Emily?" she asked quietly. Emily turned towards her, her face streaked with tears, and smiled.

Gina was home when they arrived. Naomi found her in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking tea. She left Emily hanging in the doorway and shot forward, wrapping her mother up in the tightest hug she could manage. Gina's surprise delayed her reaction, but she hugged back, stroking Naomi's hair while she struggled not to cry.

"Has something happened?" Gina asked. "Are you okay, love?" Naomi nodded.

"I just missed you," she said. "I'm sorry. We took off and then I didn't call or email or anything."

"Oh, it's alright, love," Gina said, pulling her daughter closer. "You're old enough to be on your own now without needing me checking up on you every five minutes." Naomi stepped back, and looked over her shoulder to where Emily was hovering. Gina followed her gaze and grinned at the redhead. "Emily, right? My daughter must be quite fond of you to have brought you back. Either that, or you're a bit mad." Emily grinned and took a step forward.

"A bit of both, maybe?" she offered, her voice wavering. Naomi moved aside, and watched as Emily melted into Gina's embrace.

"Mum," Naomi said, "we're starving. Can we eat early tonight?"

"Of course," Gina replied, then mouthed over her shoulder, "Is she alright?" Naomi sighed and passed a hand over her eyes.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Sounds like a stew night, then," Gina said, rocking Emily's shaking form gently. "Nothing that can't be made better with some hot stew and a nice cup of tea. Put the kettle on, would you, love?"


	33. Epilogue

I probably should have made some sort of note that the last update was the last official chapter, so I apologize for not doing so. Some of you guys probably aren't going to be happy with this, but it's the only way I could really see the story going. Ta to those of you who've stuck around and read, and to those of you who left reviews, they really do mean a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Naomi did the best she could to help Emily readjust to being actually being alive, rather than their previous states of being. It didn't take much, since 70 years of being denied it meant it was harder to get Emily to _stop_ eating than it was to get her to start. Fuck knows where she put it all, though. Gina was more than happy to look after her, and didn't question the seemingly random bouts of tears that Emily occasionally suffered from.

"She's had a hell of a life," Naomi explained once. After that, Gina looked after and comforted the redhead like she was another daughter.

"Are you okay, Naomi?" Gina asked her after Emily had left for the bathroom to clean her face up. "You've been acting odd since you've gotten back, both of you have. Anything you want to talk about?" She _did_ want to talk about it. She wanted to tell her mother everything, because the pain of it was threatening to split her apart, but she couldn't. She would have to rely on Emily as much as Emily relied on her, and they'd have to get through it together. Someone had told her once that all things healed with time. So, she shook her head, and smiled.

Emily was as ravenous for sex as she was for food and sunlight. Naomi wasn't surprised, and certainly didn't mind. At the start, it was a distraction, and Naomi happily let herself be used if it dulled Emily's pain even the smallest amount. As time passed, though, she tried to use her kisses and touches to convey what she wouldn't find the right words to express, and to try and reassure Emily that the choice she made wasn't horribly wrong.

"Remember you can find Effy if you need to," Naomi told her one night, curled up naked beneath the sheets with Emily's tears drying on her shoulder.

"That would just make it harder," Emily replied in a thick voice. Naomi dropped the subject, and settled for putting something mindless on the telly and stroking Emily's hair until she fell asleep.

The months passed. Naomi started looking at university again, and briefly considered asking Emily how good her German was while browsing schools on a whim before dismissing the idea and looking at Scotland again. Emily looked at the prospectuses that were beginning to pile up on her bed with growing interest. More than once Naomi would catch her reading through them when she came back from whatever it was she'd been doing, regardless of if it had been five minutes to make tea or twenty to run to the shops and back.

"Why don't you just apply?" Naomi asked eventually.

"Me and what qualifications?" Emily asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. She set the booklet she'd been looking at aside.

"Make something up," Naomi said, clearing a space so she could sit down. "You're more qualified than anyone. You have to have some contacts." Emily puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know. It was never really an issue, was it?"

"I know you want to go, so make it happen. We can go to the same school, get our own dorm..." She let herself fall onto her side, wrapping her arm around Emily's stomach and using it to pull her down as well.

"Maybe I do know someone," Emily said, smiling like she had a secret.

"So call them and get to it. No dilly dallying." Emily poked her in the side in mock irritation. Two days later, though, she sat down next to Naomi while she was at her laptop doing the last round of choices before sending off applications with a sheath of papers and a grin as bright as the sun.

"So," she said, "where are we headed?" Naomi fought to keep the grin off her face, but couldn't help her lips twitching.

"How does Scotland sound?"

"Brilliant."

Effy found her, walking back from the bookstore with supplemental reading material for her and Emily for over the Christmas holiday. Naomi walked right past her where she was smoking under a lamppost, and would have kept going had she not heard her name called. At first she thought she was hearing things, but when she turned around to look, Effy was still there, cigarette in her hand a smile on her mouth.

"Fuck," Naomi said.

"Fag?" Effy asked, and held out the pack to her. "You and Emily are settled in nicely, then," she continued once Naomi had lit her cigarette and taken a long drag of it.

"Yeah," Naomi said, nodding. "Yeah. We're okay."

"You want to know how I found you," Effy said. Naomi blushed. "How fetching. I told you I would be watching, did I not?" Naomi concentrated on her cigarette, and Effy on hers.

"Are the others here?" Naomi asked when it was almost down to the filter.

"No, they're in Bristol still, watching over your mother." Naomi frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I told them to. It's for Emily and yours safety, and for my own peace of mind." She paused. "I'm glad to see you're doing well." Naomi stared at the ground, and flicked the butt of her fag to the ground. She kicked at it with her foot, and watched her breath fog in the air.

"You know, Thomas has probably made a lot of progress since.. you know. You and Cook and Katie, you can change." Effy didn't smile. She lit another cigarette.

"I don't think so, Naomi. We're from a different time, the three of us, and I'm far, far too old. Emily was always the most versatile our family, this life suits her, but not the rest of us." She held the cigarette between her lips, and stowed the pack and her lighter back in her jacket pocket. "Check your bank account. I've given you Emily's allowance. Use it for something nice." She turned her back with a smirk and began to walk down the street.

"Effy!" Naomi called before she was too far away. Effy looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Effy's expression wavered briefly, but she recovered before her composure slipped.

"See you around, Naomi."

Emily, still somehow disturbingly perceptive, poked her head out of the kitchen before Naomi had even fully opened the door.

"You took ages, did you get lost or something?" she asked, stepping out of the kitchen with a yoghurt cup. She licked the spoon off. "Shut the door, you're letting the cold in."

"Sorry," Naomi muttered. She followed Emily through to the living room after locking the latch, dumping her bags and shoes and coat as she went. Emily shifted on the sofa to make room for her, and leaned into her shoulder when she sat down.

"So, what took you so long?" Naomi considered briefly saying what had happened, but it would be kinder to spare Emily the truth.

"Just admiring the night," she said instead. Emily gave her a strange look out of the corner of her eye, lips quirked. Naomi took the yoghurt cup from her and set it on the table, and pressed their lips together. Emily responded eagerly, as she always did when Naomi kissed her a certain way, and let herself be pushed back.

"We have a bed for this," she muttered against Naomi's lips. Naomi could feel her smiling.

"You know what I like the most about this?" Naomi said against Emily's jaw. The redhead hummed. "Being spontaneous."


End file.
